


Dr. Stone Smutty One-Shots

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Future, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Being Lost, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Biting, Boat Accidents, Body Worship, Breast Expansion, Breasts, Canon Divergence, Caves, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Existential Angst, Experimentation, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, For Want of a Nail, Forest Sex, Forests, Future, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Getting Lost, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Huddling For Warmth, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Multi, Near Future, Neck Kissing, Netflix and Chill, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Rain, Rainforests, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars References, Strap-Ons, Surreal, Telepathic Masturbation, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, UFOs, Unexplainable Phenomena, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weed, Weird Ending, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What-If, Wrestling, area 51, inappropriate use of technology, magic mushrooms, one shots, outdoor masturbation, short and simple, standalone chapters, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 71,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Because I felt like it and maybe in the process I'll add some variety to this website and entertain someone for a little while.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ruri/Saionji Ukyou, Hanada Nikki/Hokutouzai Minami, Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa, Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Hyouga/Momiji Homura/Mozu, Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Matsukaze (Dr. STONE)/Others, Matsukaze/Maya (Dr. STONE), Momiji Homura/Mozu, Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Kirisame (Dr. STONE), Mozu/Maya (Dr. STONE), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shishiou Tsukasa/Amaryllis, Shishiou Tsukasa/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)/Hyouga (Dr. STONE), Shishiou Tsukasa/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE), Shishiou Tsukasa/Maya (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. For Your Information

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all.

Each chapter will involve a specific ship and a specific scenario, the ships, themes, kinks, etc. will vary for each chapter and each chapter will list the name of the ship and each chapter summary will briefly describe the scenario and type of AU (if applicable,) what types of kinks are involved (if any,) as well as any other relevant information. 

Side characters will be featured in various ways in different chapters depending on the specific scenarios involved so they'll be listed in the character tags but each chapter will specify exactly what ships are being focused on so you can avoid certain chapters if they feature ships you don't like.


	2. Mozu/Homura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Homura, canon universe, crack, takes place during the America arc.

Hyouga was always so busy ever since they both woke up in the stone age future. Everything, from washing her hair to finding time to practice her gymnastics routine to finding a place to bathe without hordes of meatheads salivating over her shapely ass and slender legs, was a massive pain in the ass. Tsukasa, the man who had revived them both, however, was content to live out the rest of his days in the stone age, with nary a single piece of modern technology in sight no matter what anyone else thought about his anarcho-primitivist wet dream.

Thank God he's not in charge anymore, Homura though, being all too glad to be somewhere else besides the Empire of Might after Senku delivered a shipment of fresh, organic, all-natural ass kicking to Tsukasa courtesy of some stone age hooligans he wrangled up into his little rag-tag team of do-gooders. Still, the location did leave a lot to be desired, especially when Mozu was busy demonstrating to her how he used his other spear. 

"What the fuck, are you crazy?" Homura asked Mozu after he found her one day while Hyouga was off on a scouting mission with Tsukasa and Ukyo and decided to try shooting his shot. 

Hyouga rarely required Homura to assist him with anything since they traveled halfway around the world with a bunch of loud, IQ-challenged stone age people and the stragglers from Tsukasa's former empire that didn't bite the big one during the fateful Stone Wars, and sometimes Homura found herself wondering if her dear Hyouga had grown tired of her. Homura would have waited ten billion years for Hyouga if he asked her to. He never did, though-if he returned her feelings, he was damn good at keeping it a mystery. Over time, Homura realized an answer to her most burning question would likely never show up-perhaps Hyouga was simply not interested in such things as romance or sex. Either way, Homura regarded him as the person she trusted most and she would always stay by his side, helping him in whatever way he needed. 

That said, with nobody else in the Kingdom of Science being all that interested in talking to her, Homura had been pretty lonely lately. 

"Oh, come on, Hyouga won't find out." 

That wasn't the point, though Homura had to admit that Mozu was probably right. Hyouga showed no interest in her personal affairs with other people, whether that involved friendship or anything else. 

"I don't know, this is the same guy you claimed kicked your ass back on Treasure Island. Not that I was there to see it, but-"

Homura only pretended to be bothered for about a second or so when Mozu grabbed her face in one hand, giving her cheeks a little squish. "Aw, come on, you worry too much."

Homura never really gave much thought to what her "type" was, so to speak (though she knew that all the other men in the Kingdom of Science were anything but.) Aside from Hyouga, she never had time to develop useless things like feelings for people so romance was as foreign to her as the new country they were in and being a proper girl before the petrification out of necessity rather than desire, Homura never really had the opportunity to experiment to explore any of her hidden fantasies. Back then, she figured, she'd just wait for Hyouga to make a move and see what happened. 

"What are you doing?" 

It was a simple question but it was anything but simple to spit it out when Mozu let go only to pull her closer. Hyouga, for all his outstanding qualities that she was fond of, would never be this aggressive. What a shame. Still-

At least he's no shrinking violet-Homura had received a few saccharine, mushier than a bowl of oatmeal love confessions from boys when she was in school and every single one of them disgusted her more than the meals in the school cafeteria and those were pretty damn disgusting. 

"You're a smart girl, what do you think?" 

Damn, he has a strong grip...Homura couldn't believe what she was thinking. And he's warm-but-

"...And what would you do if I said yes?"

God, why is he so-

so-

Fuck it. Homura was sick of lying to herself. She loved Hyouga and would do anything for him without question, but all he ever asked her to do was help him with his devious underhanded schemes that usually involved something at least partly illegal, immoral, or both. It was time she did something for herself for a change. Nobody would accuse Mozu of having a pleasant personality, but she knew damn well what her eyes saw and she liked it. Plus she knew he had to have been packing some serious dick under his stupid pants (or shorts, or whatever the fuck they were.) 

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like it." 

His hand was snaking dangerously close to the hem of her skirt, which barely covered her ass (just the way she wanted her skirt to be,) and her heart was racing. But they were out in the woods, and Hyouga might come back any minute and-

Well, it's not like we're actually together, and the camp is too crowded. 

Oh, what the hell. You only live once, after all. Or so all the annoying kids back in her school said before everyone alive in 2019 got petrified and the world ended. Hell, they weren't all wrong. 

_____

Homura was never the sentimental type so she didn't exactly mind choking on Mozu's dick, especially not after he ate her out. I had no idea men could even do that with their tongues, Homura thought while she had been flat on her back in the forest, clapping both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Getting caught would ten billion percent be a bad idea. 

"Hmm, seems I was right after all." Mozu hummed, holding the back of her head with one hand. With her mouth being otherwise occupied, Homura gave no response. "Your mouth is just as wet and sweet as your cunt."

Homura tried her best not to moan or squirm around too much-she had been pretty quiet so far and she was hoping to keep up the good work, especially since it was broad daylight outside and she didn't make it too far away from camp before Mozu found her. He was pretty big, even more than she was expecting, the realization filling her with a mix of concern and arousal. She couldn't quite fit it all inside her mouth, but she had managed about half of his cock, using her hand to stroke him off at the same time to make up for it. 

"You're pretty good at this, even better than most of the girls back on Treasure Island." Mozu was no more sentimental than Homura, but considering what she overheard when she heard Mozu and Hyouga talk with each other, she knew that coming from Mozu of all people, he definitely had enough experience to know what he was talking about. "Too bad I'll never be able to have my own harem but if I did I'd definitely want you to be in it." 

Homura's jaw was beginning to ache, but she was no quitter-she hadn't become one of the best gymnasts in the world by being a quitter after all, and if she could succeed in gymnastics, then by God, she was going to succeed at anything else she put her mind to and that was that. Come on Homura, you got this, she reminded herself, giving herself a mental pep talk as Mozu's hand dug into her hair, pulling on her ponytail roughly as something hot and sticky flooded her mouth, causing her to cough and choke a little before he pulled out, mercifully letting go of her hair. 

Ugh, it's bitter-"You do that to all the girls you play with?" 

"No, just the ones who can take it." Oh, damn that look on his face-Homura's face was only a few shades lighter than her own hair, her voice a little hoarse from the way he had just abused her mouth. Despite the pain, it was pretty hot-Homura wasn't big on being treated like some delicate flower and Mozu was all too glad to push her just enough to get her all riled up. 

Maybe it was okay that Hyouga seemed to be taking longer than usual to return from his scouting mission with Tsukasa and Ukyo. 

"How considerate." 

Homura knew better than to expect anything resembling normal behavior from Mozu of all people but she couldn't help but squeak a little when Mozu pushed her on the ground, spreading her legs apart. 

Her thighs were still slick from the way he had eaten her out a few minutes ago but Homura could feel the warmth pooling between her legs yet again when Mozu kissed her up and down her legs, going up and down each leg once, nice and slow, before lining up his cock against her pussy before entering her. Giving her a moment or two to adjust, he hummed to himself in amusement when Homura whimpered at the sensation of being stretched out so quickly and completely. He really is huge-I can't believe I had that in my mouth-or some of it, at least. It was all Homura could do to clap a hand over her mouth as Mozu pulled her legs against him, thrusting into her deeper. 

The way Homura whined when he thrust into her was sweet music to his ears, even if she insisted on trying to keep quiet-he silently agreed that Hyouga finding them would be less than convenient, but that didn't mean he didn't take advantage of the opportunity to try the best he could to get amusing reactions out of her. 

"You're so small but you take me so well." Mozu breathed, his hands gripping her her thighs, Homura biting her hand by accident when he picked up the pace, rocking his hips back and forth as easily as breathing or blinking. "You feel so good around me."

Mozu smirked when he saw how Homura's face flushed more-the fact that the blush on her face reminded him of her hair just amused him more. Girls with hair and a complexion like hers were rare back on Treasure Island and Mozu always enjoyed taking the time to play with new and interesting beauties. Homura was a very quiet girl but the little squeals and whimpers she made were all that much more lovely to hear, Mozu huffing in amusement as she squirmed under him, taking a moment to breathe as he decided to completely crawl on top of her, a low growl escaping his throat when he felt her wrap her slender legs around his waist. She was such a cute little thing, especially when she moaned with each rough, harsh thrust he gave. 

He was less picky than he claimed (a lot less picky, especially after spending a while on a ship out in the middle of the ocean,) but Homura had the best pussy he enjoyed in a while. Hell, it had been quite a while, but that didn't mean he forgot the way good pussy felt when he got some. It was one of the few perks of his horrible existence working for that rat bastard Ibara who was, thankfully, rotting away like the old scumbag deserved so he felt no shame in enjoying it to the fullest. 

Homura, the lovely and stubborn little thing squirming around so perfectly under him, still refused to let herself make too much noise but Mozu found her stubborn streak all that much more enticing. A little personality was the best thing a girl could have (or at least tied with having long legs and a perky ass.) 

The low, guttural growl that passed Mozu's lips after he had pressed a few kisses to her neck and collarbone made Homura clench around him so hard, she thought it would never end, squeezing her eyes shut as he gave her a few more hard, quick thrusts before his hips stilled, filling her tight, aching cunt as hot, thick liquid heat filled her for what felt like almost as long, Homura gripping onto his back with as much intensity and enthusiasm as if she were holding onto a life raft in the middle of the ocean. 

"I don't even remember how long it's been since I've been with a woman as good as you." Mozu declared, pulling a trembling Homura next to him after lying down on the ground next to her, both of them taking advantage of the fact that they were able to hide behind a particularly dense cluster of trees and a few scattered bushes. 

So this is what happens when I make impulsive decisions....Homura was bone-tired and far too spent to even dream of moving out of her own free will, snuggling up to Mozu to enjoy the pleasant body heat he gave off and the firm, well-sculpted feel of his muscles. Maybe I should do this more often. 

_____

"Ukyo?" 

Tsukasa always hated these stupid fucking scouting expeditions, but not as much as he hated talking to most of the motherfuckers back at camp. At least Hyouga and Ukyo were quiet. However, Ukyo's fine-tuned hearing had its downsides, as Tsukasa had discovered early on after reviving the former sonar technician. 

The small, blonde man appeared to be close to tears, the look on his face an expression of pure anguish as he held his head in his hands, his body shaking like a leaf. 

"Is he having another flashback about what happened on the Perseus again?" Hyouga complained. 

"Beats me." Tsukasa then turned back to Ukyo to ask him what was wrong. "Do you need to go back? We'll just tell Senku you started not feeling well again if you want." 

The sound of Ukyo's teeth chattering was one of the few things that genuinely unnerved the former MMA fighter and the former martial artist standing next to him. Whatever it is, it must be something really bad. Tsukasa's spidey sense tingling, he cautiously walked a few steps closer to the trembling man crouched a few feet in front of him. Whatever was going on, Tsukasa needed to figure it out and fast or else they'd all be in deep trouble- he could feel it. 

"Hey, Ukyo?" 

The look on Ukyo's face remained etched into Tsukasa's memory for years later, even after his children and grandchildren had grown up and Tsukasa, being one of the last members of his generation alive, had long since forgotten many of the other memories he had formed over the long years of his life. It was a sight he would never forget, so equally pathetic and terrible in the unspeakable horror it showed that even now, as the twilight of his life was shifting into dusk, the true terror of what he saw remaining with him as steadily as the sun rose each morning and set each night, down to the very last day of his existence. Tsukasa closed his eyes. There it was, and there it would remain, lurking in the depths of his brain, until his final moment of existence. 

Oh well. Such was the nature of life.


	3. Tsukasa/Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Maya (aka meat lady), canon universe, canon divergence, post-canon AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some of the dumbest metaphors known to humankind thanks to Xeno. 
> 
> Edit: Meat Lady's name is Maya.

The smell of smoke, ash, burning rubber, and charred bones was thick and disgusting in the air, Tsukasa wrinkling his nose in distaste after his fateful encounter with Dr. Xeno. 

Dr. Xeno, the depraved lunatic, had most of the members of the Kingdom of Science killed by his soldiers and killed the rest of them by petrifying them himself with a Medusa device he pulled out of his ass somewhere in the middle of some climatic showdown between Senku and Stanley. Tsukasa had been conveniently out of range during the whole fiasco, leaving him the only survivor of the Kingdom of Science. 

Surveying his surroundings and the consequences of the destruction the Americans had created, including the mangled bodies of most of his former comrades and the petrified statues of the rest of them, Tsukasa caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye of a small, pathetic looking figure with ugly hair and some weird pointy things on his fingers.

Oh shit, I missed one! Fuck fuck fuck!!!!!! Xeno's heart-rate and blood pressure rose while nausea turned his stomach, his skin covered in goosebumps and his hands clammier than a clam bake. The magnificently massive beast of a man, more terrifying than a wild bear or a pack of feral wolves with rabies, wasted no time rushing to meet Xeno, each footstep crushing the earth beneath him as Xeno was frozen in terror like an antelope being chased across the African Savannah by a lion. 

"No, wait, you don't understand, let me explain-" 

After hauling the mad scientist up by his shirt collar and breaking his back over his knee, Tsukasa tossed the man's body on the ground with a resounding thump, staring at the bloody, broken mess with raw, unfiltered contempt. The pitiful excuse for a man was as wretched and revolting in death as he was in life and despite being disheveled and covered in blood, his clothes a rumpled mess and his hair tangled, Tsukasa had never felt as accomplished and at ease as he had in that moment. For the first time in a long time, Tsukasa's soul was at peace, his mind untroubled and unclouded by any doubt, concern, or fear. He was whole, the way he was meant to be. He had fulfilled his purpose. 

Not wanting to leave the remains of the repulsive creature he had just cleansed the earth of lying around to be eaten by any of the native wildlife, feeling that they deserved better food than such a vile waste of oxygen, Tsukasa hauled Xeno's corpse above his head with one swift motion, holding it for a moment until he noticed the perfect location to dispose of the useless thing. 

Running full speed towards his destination, Tsukasa reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean in a few seconds, tossing Xeno into its watery depths with enough force that the man's mangled corpse failed to remain intact once it hit the water. 

His blood running hot and the sound of his heartbeat echoing in his ears, Tsukasa turned around, planning to head back to see what he could do to give his friends a proper burial. In truth, he didn't expect much, as most of them weren't in a suitable condition to bury and the rest were statues. The ones that were statues could be revived if Tsukasa could make enough revival formula, but he had no idea where to find the necessary components in America-such a venture could take him months, if not years. By then, the statues might wear away or be destroyed. 

There was also the matter of his sister-Mirai was still back in Japan, being watched over by the sweet, gentle priestess of Ishigami Village. Tsukasa knew it was beyond his ability to make the voyage back in 40 days. The Perseus had been blown up to smithereens and for all he knew, he was the last person alive on the continent. 

Some people expressed sadness after experiencing loss, but Tsukasa's emotional range was more limited than most, and most of what he felt in the moment was anger, the rest remaining unidentifiable, swimming around inside him like some vague sense of warmth thrumming deep inside him.

It was only when he saw a large woman with curly dark hair on the horizon that it began to make some sort of sense. Having nothing better to do, they each approached each other. After dealing with what went on in the Kingdom of Science, Tsukasa was rarely surprised by anything but seeing a woman who was as tall and muscular as he was caught him quite off guard, not that he admitted it. 

He had never seen her before, and she had never seen him before, and thus neither of them had any idea that they had originally been on opposite sides of the conflict that led to the destruction of two separate stone age era civilizations. Suddenly the odd warm feeling inside him made just as much sense as the sky being blue or the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. She was quite a sight to see-bold, strong, and beautiful and if the way she looked at him was any indication, her expression as awestruck as his was when their eyes met, she felt the same. 

_____

Not being as scientifically minded as Senku, there was no way he could make another Medusa and there was a chance he would never be able to find the right ingredients to make revival fluid, but Tsukasa knew one thing for sure and that was how to get a head start on repopulating the earth the old-fashioned way. Hey, it wasn't like there was anything better to do at the moment, not with the way he felt all hot inside, his blood pumping after he realized how worked up he had gotten. The magnificent lady he met shared his feelings, finding nothing as conducive to a good old horizontal tango as an intense, drawn-out battle filled with chaos and bloodshed. 

Tearing off each other's clothes, they wrestled naked for a little while, deciding to resolve the debate over who would top physically (if there was one thing they agreed on, it was the ideal way to resolve debates.) For once, Tsukasa thought, it was nice to meet a woman on the same wavelength as he was. 

Though it was a close call, Tsukasa managed to pin her down, holding her arms above her head by her wrists. He managed to slide his tongue in her mouth for a few seconds after going in for a kiss before she bit his tongue, licking the blood off her lips with a knowing grin-no matter, Tsukasa thought, spitting out blood. Two could play this game. He let go, finding himself a little surprised when she flipped him on his back, pressing down on his bare chest before kissing him as harshly as he had kissed her. 

Tsukasa reached up to squeeze her ass-and oh, what an ass it was. Tsukasa never involved any of his brain cells in the great debate between tits and ass, but he found himself hard-pressed to deny that this woman's ass was by far her best feature (the rest of her was stunning too, of course, but that ass was truly out of this world.) Another man might have tried slapping her ass, but Tsukasa didn't want to waste a single second he could spend grabbing that sweet, sweet booty while he was in the prime position to enjoy a handful. 

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second when Tsukasa squeezed a little harder, grabbing a chunk of her hair at the same time. It was too thick to run his fingers though, the tight curls resisting any attempt, but Tsukasa liked her hair, it was nice and dark and shone in such a lovely way in the moonlight. Girls with curly hair were a rare sight in Japan, and Tsukasa found it a pleasant change of pace from the usual. Taking advantage of her brief moment of surprise, Tsukasa turned her on her side, biting her neck as he took advantage of the position he had to enjoy the way her hair smelled-fresh and clean like flowers and the salty ocean breeze as he sheathed himself inside her. Unlike most girls, he didn't have to worry about hurting her-she was more than big enough and strong enough to handle what he had, her body as muscular and powerful as his, her muscles as well-shaped and defined as his. 

Letting go-really, truly letting go, going at it with reckless abandon, felt unimaginably good, better than he had ever imagined. Being hesitant to go all the way with other girls for fear of hurting them, he didn't have as much experience as some people, so he just did whatever felt good. His new companion was all too happy to oblige for a little while, at least, but it would have been unfair to her to let him have all the fun.

Tsukasa inhaled sharply, shocked at the sudden feeling of the dirt and grass under his back once more as she straddled him, lining up his cock to enter her pussy at just the right angle and-

Fucking hell, she's good-it was all Tsukasa could do to grip onto her waist at first, his hands digging in hard enough to leave marks on anyone else as she held him down by pushing on his chest as she rode him, the steady, wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh ringing in the air as she went at it. It wasn't often she found her impressed by men-Stanley was an exception, but he was dead, killed by some spiky haired little kid in an airplane fight and besides, she probably would have accidentally broken his dick if she rode him like this. 

The gathering heat inside him was getting more and more intense, Tsukasa finding himself more aroused than he thought possible, finding the view above him quite a delight-her breasts were bigger than some people's heads, round and perky and bouncing up and down over and over with each time she sat down on his dick, her pussy clenching around him so tight, the warmth and wetness being almost too much to handle. Though he would have rather continued on like that a little longer, Tsukasa took matters into his own hands once he realized his orgasm was close, his hands digging into her waist more as he thrust up into her, over and over for about a minute or so until the tidal wave crash of his orgasm filled her, causing her to squeeze around him like a vice grip to drain the rest of it, neither of them looking at anything else besides each other's eyes until it was finished. 

Sprawled out on the ground, listening to some owls hooting and crickets chirping, Tsukasa rested a hand on his chest while the magnificent goddess besides him had one of her arms flat on the ground above his head, both of them staring up at the stars. What a strange and unusual place the stone world was. Strange and unusual indeed, and perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing.


	4. Matsukaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ships, Matsukaze's just vibing. Canon universe but vague time period, surreal, internal dialogue, looking back on old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if Matsukaze's right-handed or left-handed but I just made him right-handed for the sake of this chapter.

It was dark. 

What exactly "it" was remained a mystery to the noble, ancient warrior, but holy hell was it dark as shit. It was so damn dark he couldn't see a thing but his arm still hurt. 

"Thank God it's not my dominant arm..."

Matsukaze looked around, seeing nothing but an impenetrable void in all directions and despaired of ever seeing the real world again. It felt like eons since he had seen another person, heard the voice of another soul nearby, felt the touch of another. A hug might be nice at the moment. Or maybe even a little more. 

The stoic warrior swallowed hard. Even after the seemingly endless time he had spent in this trackless, unfathomable void, he recognized that feeling. The forbidden feeling. Not because it was inappropriate or immoral or anything, he was just too damn busy to worry about that kind of shit with his busy lifestyle back when he was alive. 

Wait. That wasn't quite right.

Surely, if I'm dead, then I wouldn't be able to think anymore-such a conclusion seemed only logical. 

Therefore Matsukaze realized he could not be dead. He also still had that feeling after all. The inconvenient feeling that demanded time that he couldn't afford to spare. He was quite a busy man after all. 

But life was, well-not like this, that was for sure. 

For one thing, there was light. And color. And sound. And people. People. Matsukaze distinctly remembered that when he was alive, people could provide company. They could be touched, and one could hug them, hold them, embrace them in their arms. Kiss them, perhaps. And do other things with them as well. Assuming he had time, of course. Sadly he did not have time. He was a very busy man after all. 

His left arm still hurt from carving the message he meant to deliver to future generations on his forearm, but at least he still had his right arm. 

Yet strangely, when he went to move his arm to take care of a certain problem troubling him at the moment, he found that he couldn't move his arm (or anything, really.) 

Hmm. What a pain. 

Matsukaze felt something like a little electric shock inside him when he paused his train of thought to reflect on the odd sensation he felt, as if he were weighed down by being trapped in a bucket of quicksand, yet also being completely dry. The annoying, inconvenient feeling in between his legs was still there, but he found that when he shoved his thoughts out of his mind that it provided a slight pleasurable sensation. How odd, but convenient. 

Matsukaze paused his thoughts again, only focusing on the sensation he felt, concentrating on clearing his mind by staring into the vast sea of nothingness in front of him. As seconds passed one by one, soon unfolding into minutes, that annoying sensation grew more and more prominent, demanding more and more attention, the vast sea of nothing in front of him seemed less and less of a bother, his mind cleansed of each and every thought that had been traveling through his brain through the many neurons and synapses floating around in there doing God knows what. Matsukaze certainly didn't have a clue, and found that he didn't care, soon feeling as if an invisible hand was touching him, exactly the same size, shape as his own, down to the exact number of callouses on his knuckles and the exact pattern of his fingerprints, though he felt as if someone else-or something else, rather, was moving it, some invisible force he couldn't see, hear, smell, taste, or touch. 

Had he not been unable to move, he would have sworn it was his own hand-in a sense, it was, and yet it also wasn't-either way, it felt good. Matsukaze never really had time to focus on romance or sex or anything so he never fantasized about women or men or anyone or anything else when he took care of his private business. Usually he thought about the weather, or sometimes he counted backwards from 1,000 by odd numbers or even numbers, but occasionally he thought of nothing at all. The clearer his mind was, focused on nothing else but the tidal wave of physical pleasure crashing over him like the waves hitting the shore over and over in an ever-increasing rise to a massive, overwhelming crescendo, the better it felt, the pleasant sensation growing more and more with each passing unit of time-how long, he couldn't say. Time was hard to track in this vast sea of nothingness, this vast, fathomless darkness, blacker than black, emptier than air, but he cared nothing for it then. 

It had been so long since he had a chance to feel anything, and longer since he had the chance to feel anything good, especially considering what he had to do to his arm just before he got petrified. Matsukaze couldn't hear anything, much less his own voice, but then, he was always a quiet one. 

The ever-rising wave of pleasure growing more and more intense almost threatened to swallow him up entirely, erasing his sense of self and being into the naked emptiness surrounding him, the feelings of arousal and physical tension aching for release swelling to some unfathomable height until at long last (or something of the sort, as Matsukaze had not been able to tell any kind of time at all since he found himself in this dark empty space,) the tidal wave expanded into a tsunami, crashing against him all at once as he saw a flash of bright white light and then nothing, his whole body limp and relaxed after he found his release, or, rather, it found him. 

For a moment or so, all was quiet and calm, there was no fear or strange emptiness or any of the unpleasant sense of dread that clung to the back corner of his mind ever since he found himself trapped in the endless sea of nothing. There was nothing to complain about, at least until he heard the sound of something cracking. The sound repeated itself once, then twice, then several more times until he heard something crumbling, something very close to him-not close to me, all around me- he realized in the final moments, until he found himself waking up on his island once more, naked and surround by strangers in weird clothes who talked funny. 

Shaking and startled from the sudden change in his state of existence combined with the sudden rude aftermath of being interrupted so soon after giving himself an orgasm seemingly with nothing but his own mind, Matsukaze looked around bewildered, wearing nothing but some seaweed around his waist. 

What the hell-

Ah, well. No time for that. Might as well ask these people what happened. 

And so the intermission of Matsukaze's life came to a close, the door to untold adventure opening as he got up and put on the clothes one of the people provided for him. Everyone has to start somewhere after all, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wrote about a dude telepathically beating his meat while being petrified in stone for centuries because why not?


	5. Tsukasa/Minami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Minami, canon universe, canon divergence, bad guys win A/U (technically speaking,) what-if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a little after the Stone Wars Arc and is an A/U where The Empire of Might defeated the Kingdom of Science and Mirai was never revived. That said, I can promise you this is nowhere near as angsty as it might seem, not even close, the whole premise is just a good excuse for things to get hella freaky.

Tsukasa was never one to expect a whole lot from other people. After all, it was thanks to the most rich and powerful among them that society ended up being as terrible as it was, forcing him to fight to pay for his sister's medical care to keep her alive. Yet even in the depths of despair, when he felt certain that Mirai, his sweet, funny, gentle little sister, who didn't have so much as a single unkind bone in her body, wouldn't live to see another year, something inside him told him to keep pushing-keep going, never give up. He had no one else, after all, and allowing her to die would be unforgivable, so no matter how he felt, he pushed through. Tsukasa always pushed through. 

Now, a little over 3,700 years later, Tsukasa found himself returning from a hunting trip (one he had taken by himself as everyone else was busy with various tasks he had assigned them,) looking around at the absolute disaster that had overtaken his empire. Smoke filled the air, making everything hazy, its strange, vaguely unpleasant odor, something like grass mixed with wet skunk and a dash of pine needles. The sound of people chattering indistinctly, some slurring their words, combined with random shouting and laughter caught his attention at the same moment in time, Tsukasa finding himself at a loss on how to react for the first time in his life. His right eye twitching a little, Tsukasa bit back the urge to grab the nearest person by the scruff of their neck and yell at them loud enough to wake the dead before flinging them off a cliff, stalking off to find out what the hell happened to cause the chaos currently unfolding in the Empire of Might. 

A few days ago, after a long, tense battle with the Kingdom of Science, Tsukasa was left with no choice but to take the life of the person who had revived him, swallowing back disappointment and grief as he realized the clever, quick-witted scientist would never see eye-to-eye with him. Sometimes, Tsukasa realized, there were no right choices, only choices that were slightly less miserable than the alternative. Though The Empire of Might beat the Kingdom of Science, their victory cost them dearly, the price including about half of their population total, including Gen, Nikki, Ukyo, and Yo. During the chaos, Hyouga and Homura disappeared. Nobody left knew where they went and nobody was interested in going through the effort to find an answer to that question, including Tsukasa himself. He didn't miss either of them and he doubted that would change. Good luck to them wherever they were-or not. He didn't care. Senku was dead and nobody bothered to ask him how he felt except for Minami. She talked too much sometimes and wasn't exactly a good source of intellectual conversation but during the entire duration of his newfound empire, nobody else ever showed any concern about how he was doing or acted like he was an actual human being. Before meeting Senku, Tsukasa never imagined himself being able to be friends with anyone, but looking back on it after his time in the stone world, if he had to pick anyone to be friends with before the petrification, back before the modern world screeched to a halt, Minami would have been a good choice. 

That's life for you I guess, he told himself, leaving behind no footprints as he wandered off trying to find someone who wasn't rolling around on the ground laughing or sitting in a circle rocking back and forth or chanting or humming some stupid tune or smoking some foul-smelling substance (though the odor did grow less unpleasant as he got used to it,) or chewing on some stupid mushrooms. Useless, the whole lot of them. 

Tsukasa found nobody coherent enough to talk to, at least not until he retired to his cave in defeat, finding Minami curled up inside a hollow in the wall of the cave behind the smooth hunk of rock he used as a place to sit, the slim, petite woman wrapped up in one of his lion pelts. Her eyes weren't bloodshot or unfocused-all he noticed about them was that they looked puffy, as if she had been crying for a long time, and she seemed startled when she noticed him standing there. 

"You're alive, thank God!" Tsukasa didn't bother to move when she hugged him, not that he could feel much of anything even as she squeezed him with all her strength.

Whatever had happened in the last few hours, it was obvious that she had chosen not to partake, Tsukasa finding no reason to be surprised. Knowing Minami, he realized, she probably hid from the others as soon as things started getting out of control-given her size compared to everyone else, it wouldn't have been a challenge-and assumed the worst when things spiraled deeper and deeper into whatever the fresh hell was going on. In an unfortunate turn of events, Tsukasa's hunting trip had been unsuccessful, but he could postpone stressing over that for later. 

"I am, but I suppose I ought to ask why you've been hiding in that hole in the wall." Tsukasa figured the answer would probably be distressing at the very least, but as the leader of the Empire of Might, it was his duty to handle these sorts of situations. 

Tsukasa didn't like the way he felt when he noticed the hem of her dress was torn and the way her eyes darted to the ground as she pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself before answering, unnerved him even more. "Uh, well, everyone else has been in a really good mood lately, you know, since we defeated the Kingdom of Science and all, and some of them started drinking. I don't know where they found the alcohol, but before long everyone started getting drunk and rowdy and then some of the guys found some mushrooms. I was afraid they were poisonous but everyone was so drunk I was too afraid to say anything so I went looking for you and I didn't find you so I thought you might have gotten lost or died and then-" Minami took a breath, trying to spit out as much information as possible as quickly as possible before Tsukasa rested a hand on her arm. 

"You can slow down, I'm not in a hurry, I just want to know what happened. Be as specific as possible and don't worry about every little detail, just tell me what you remember."

Minami looked up at him, doing her best to steady her breathing enough to continue. "Well, a couple of the guys found some strange looking mushrooms. They didn't look right but someone just took a handful of them and shoved them in his mouth. He started acting really weird almost immediately, and someone else thought it was a good idea to test them out to see if he was just bullshitting or not, and when he started acting weird too, everyone else joined in. Some of them asked me if I wanted to try some but I freaked out and ran away, but I tripped and tore my dress a little. I thought I'd try to find you but when I reached your cave I didn't see you so I thought something happened. After that, all I remember is that I thought about leaving to try to look for you but then I heard someone screech at the top of their lungs and when I looked outside, they were holding something with a flame and I freaked out and hid in here." 

As the pieces all clicked together in Tsukasa's mind, he had to consciously resist cracking his own jaw from hearing about the sheer stupidity of his own men. All that time he had spent slaving away making the revival fluid, all the time he had spent with the woman in front of him debating who to revive and when and this is how those morons celebrated victory? Judging by her body language and the concern in her voice, as well as her overall level of distress (Minami was not a woman who could fake any of those things to any degree, Tsukasa knew from the moment he first met her,) Tsukasa couldn't blame her for any of this. This was all the result of stupid men doing stupid things because they had too much free time and too much impulse control after letting their victory over the Kingdom of Science go to their heads. 

What a pain in the ass-Tsukasa shook his head, petting Minami's hair as she apologized for suddenly bursting into tears. 

"I never thought -oh, who am I kidding? Why would I have known that this would happen? I barely know anything! I even failed algebra when I was in high school!" 

Tsukasa was never very good at comforting people who were crying, partly because he was the emotional equivalent of a stone wall who couldn't shed tears if his life depended on it and partly because he was as skilled at showing any sympathy he felt for others as the average house cat was at learning brain surgery. 

"I can promise you that doesn't affect my opinion about you at all." Her hair is pretty soft-there was no shampoo in the stone world, so Tsukasa could only marvel at her genes for giving her such soft, silky hair. "But listen, it's not your fault and there's nothing we can do about it now." 

Tsukasa wasn't a very hands-on kind of person, but he didn't mind letting Minami bury her face in his chest (or somewhere close, since their height difference was pretty ridiculous,) gently rubbing her back while she cried, clinging onto his robe with her hands balled into fists. Whether it was whatever was causing the smell outside that had started getting to him or simply the result of all the stress he had to deal with lately, Tsukasa found himself in a much better mood than when he had first returned to his village, his blood pressure no longer skyrocketing and his jaw no longer clenching, enjoying the warm feeling of holding someone in his arms, specifically someone as small and cute as Minami.

With his anger fading into something more nebulous and undefined, something that felt both warmer and cooler at the same time, Tsukasa realized just how long it had been since he had touched another person. It was like drinking water after wandering around the desert and slowly withering away under the hot sun, something so natural and instinctual that he saw no reason to question it, holding her tighter as her tears dried up, their eyes meeting after a few moments. 

"It's kind of warm outside, isn't it?" 

"It does feel kind of warm." Tsukasa didn't remember what time of year it was, but it felt like late spring, maybe early summer. There were leaves on the trees, or at least there had been last time he checked. There were birds chirping and crickets buzzing too, or at least he was under the impression that he had noticed them some time not too long ago. "Luckily it stays a bit cooler in here than it does outside though." 

"Yeah, it feels nice." Minami sighed, nestling into him. The soft feeling of her breasts pressing against him made him all too aware of something throbbing between his legs-oh, yeah, that thing. You know, the, uh-

It took him a few seconds to remember the way to describe it, but he knew that it felt good and he wanted it to keep on feeling good, so after pulling out of Minami's grip, he took off his lion pelt, laying it on top of the pile of furs he usually slept on in the corner of of the cave and laying her on top of it. 

"Wow, this is really soft." 

"It is." Tsukasa reached out to untie the bow on the back of her dress, but stopped himself when they made eye contact again, his arm staying where it was. Though the bow was on the back of her dress and untying it would make taking off her dress easier, he wondered if maybe taking off her dress was too hasty of a decision and would ruin the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Minami's question was devoid of any hidden meaning, being nothing more than a simple matter of curiosity as she held his hand. 

"I forgot." Her breasts had felt just as soft as they had looked and he wanted to feel them again but he didn't want to scare her. "It must not have been that important." 

"If it's important you'll remember it later." The smile on her face seemed warm and genuine, not hiding any fear or distress so he felt one of her breasts, squeezing gently. 

The way she giggled in a high-pitched, girly tone of voice after he touched her made his face feel extra warm, even more than just touching her did, so he squeezed a little more, swallowing hard when she grabbed his hand, squeezing it it turn before encouraging him to do the same thing to her other breast. 

Tsukasa had always assumed it must have felt uncomfortable to be carrying around extra weight like that on your chest, so while he didn't mind the view by any means, he always felt a twinge of sympathy for girls who had big breasts. At any rate, the weight must hurt their backs, he thought. Well, it was just biology though. Nature gave most girls breasts and nature also happened to make them feel soft and fun to squeeze. No harm in appreciating it. 

"You're so handsome." Minami reached up to trace her hand over the scars on his face while he was leaning over her, the faint, rosy blush on her cheeks and the adoring look in her eyes made his heart skip a few beats. 

"I'm glad you think so." Tsukasa was no pro at accepting compliments but he rolled with it, kissing her on the cheek. "You're quite a pretty little thing yourself."

The way she blushed harder in response was amusing enough that he wanted to see what else he could do, kissing her down her neck until she pressed her hands on his chest. It only took him a moment to get the message when she took off her dress, taking off his robe in response before kissing her all the way up and down her body, pressing his lips against her with the utmost gentleness, enjoying every soft little laugh and sigh she breathed, as well as the way her hands felt running through his long dark hair. After kissing her up and down both legs, an idea occurred to him-she was so soft and pretty everywhere, every last inch of her was beautiful and he wanted to make sure she knew it, so while he pressed a final kiss to her thigh, he bent his head down, burying his head between her thighs. Despite lacking experience, he figured the best course of action was to take things just as he had up until then-slowly and gently, and without jostling her around too much. Even though his head was swimming with some strange hazy feeling and everything seemed a bit blurry and oddly focused at the same time, he licked at her gently, swiping his tongue in slow, careful way, taking his time to see how she would react. 

Amused by the cute little noises she made, he licked with a little more eagerness, taking plenty of time to figure out exactly how to use his tongue to get her to make more of those little noises, flicking it over her clit once or twice before sucking on it. Judging by the way she wrapped her thighs around his head, gripping onto two fistfuls of his hair, he must have done something right, his own arousal growing painfully obvious when she cried out his name in a high-pitched voice. 

"Wow, that was...that was something...." Minami was dazed and breathless from the way Tsukasa had gotten her off with his tongue but it was only fair to let him know he had done such a good job. Or try to, at least. Forming words seemed a bit more difficult than usual and everything felt a bit fuzzier than usual, but she didn't mind. "I bet you've made a lot of girls happy before." 

"No, actually. That was the first time I've done that." 

"Huh, really? I would never have guessed." Minami giggled a little. "You're always full of surprises, Tsukasa." 

"Well, you learn something new every day." Tsukasa hummed to himself while he stroked the side of her face, brushing some of her hair out of the way. "And besides, now's as good a time as any to try new things,don't you think?"

Whatever he had just learned was fascinating, but he was still eager to explore further, to feel her around him and just to feel her in general. Though he could hold her down with ease and just go for it, he waited until she pulled him down closer (or tried to, the effort was there and that was enough,) to guide himself inside her, taking a deep breath before sheathing himself most of the way in with a low groan, waiting a moment to gauge her reaction despite his body telling him to do otherwise. She was too small to wrap her arms all the way around his back but Tsukasa could tell she gave it her best shot as he set a reasonable pace, going neither very slow or very fast. There would always be time to experiment more later, and besides, just feeling how warm and right she was felt way too good and watching the way her face twisted up and hearing the soft little moans and whimpers she let out was more than amusing enough. 

Though he enjoyed taking his time with her before, once he was sure she was comfortable and not in any pain, he thrust away in a basic, efficient manner, holding her down with a firm grip while still making sure to be gentle enough not to hurt her. At any rate, she had no complaints, her hands splayed across his back at first, her nails digging in his back as they both got closer. By some standards, it didn't take all that much time, but neither of them were concerned, Tsukasa having already taken the time to make sure Minami was completely and perfectly satisfied before he had even started fucking her and Tsukasa not being all that picky about how he got the release he was looking for-if it happened, it happened, and as long as the other person was happy, then so was he. Most of the time, it was just him and his hand, so his expectations were nothing to write home about in the first place but he found it more than worth it in the end. Besides, it wasn't like either of them were keeping track of time or remembered what time it was in the first place. 

Speaking of things neither of them knew, Tsukasa in particular had no idea if the hazy, fuzzy feeling in his head was from whatever caused the smell outside or just the sheer intensity of his arousal but either way, it didn't bother him. It felt good to be holding down a woman and fucking her hard and deep and Minami seemed happier than he ever remembered seeing her, so if he found himself with sudden odd gaps in his short term memory, like where they were or how they had ended up there, he didn't sweat it. Tsukasa was not the type to laugh on a regular basis, but if he had been, he might have laughed a little. He had no idea why, though. He had no idea about a lot of things lately. 

After a feeling that was quite a lot like an electric shock combined with the feeling of being hit full force by a wave of pleasure that evaporated every last ounce of pain and tension inside him, Tsukasa remained still for a moment, panting and breathing heavily, though he was nowhere near as tired as Minami probably was. 

"We can stay like this if you want." Tsukasa was about to get up to get them both something to clean up with before Minami weakly grabbed his bicep. 

Tsukasa couldn't help but pause to take a moment to enjoy the look on her face. The pink blush that seemed to glow on her face somehow made him feel a twinge of arousal again, but he willed himself to wait for it to pass, knowing that Minami wouldn't be able to match his stamina. 

"I suppose you're right. It's pretty comfortable in here, after all." It was also much more comfortable to lie there with her wrapped in his arms rather than being by himself, his thoughts drifting off somewhere-where exactly being a mystery he was neither capable of or inclined to solve at the moment. 

"I don't know about you, but I could sleep harder than a rock right now." Minami said, resting her head on his bare chest. 

"I think that sounds like a pretty good idea." 

Forming an empire in the middle of the stone age had its downfalls (and boy were there a lot of them,) but the upsides were surprisingly pleasant. Guess that's life for you-though Tsukasa would not remember a single bit of what the hell was going through his mind at that moment when he woke up the next morning, he was, for once in his life, experiencing quite a refreshing lack of angst, and he resolved to bask in the moment and enjoy every single moment as much as possible before slipping into dreamland with the best company he could have asked for.


	6. Mozu/Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Maya, canon universe, spoilers for chapter 166, crack, plot what plot, no plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being knocked out in a fight, most people will react in a rather predictable way. Mozu is not a normal person. Also featuring a guest cameo by a random man in Dr. Xeno's empire just because.

"Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!"

What the fuck was wrong with Xeno? This was a question many people in American asked themselves regularly in the middle of the stone age. There was nothing they could do about it, of course, but the morbid curiosity remained nonetheless. 

"Uh, Dr. Xeno?" 

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! This couldn't be more perfect! All the chess pieces are in place, everything is just as it should be! Soon this wretched world will be reborn!" 

A few people glanced around Xeno's top secret lab/base/hideout/whatever the hell it was, exchanging nervous looks as Xeno began to chew on his horribly long fingernail-

No, that couldn't be right, a random man thought to himself. Nobody could have fingernails that long. Bugles, maybe? No, Bugles hadn't existed in several thousand years. 

Xeno's teeth seemed a little too sharp and he seemed to have too many of them, but that still didn't explain why the hell he was chewing on whatever the hell was on his fingers like a hamster that had been injected with speed and cocaine. 

Ah, whatever. Xeno was crazy. 

Meanwhile, somewhere on the deck of the Perseus, Mozu and Matsukaze were cutting their way through a swarm of American soldiers while many of the other members of the Kingdom of Science who were nearby were looking at them like there was something wrong with them (spoiler alert: there was.) In spite of whatever psychological disturbances Mozu and Matsukaze had (spoiler alert: many, and most of them were the same,) they were doing a pretty good job until Stanley showed up, shooting both of them through the shoulder without blinking an eye. 

"You motherfucking piece of-" 

A short "thwack" sound was all the rest of the people on the Perseus heard when Stanley knocked Mozu out, the last thing Mozu catching a glimpse of being the enormous breasts of an equally enormous woman with dark curly hair. 

"I suppose this means something bad is going to happen." Matsukaze said when Stanley approached him. 

"It seems that's the case." Matsukaze didn't make so much as a sound when Stanley knocked him out too. 

Somewhere, Ginrou may or may not have been sobbing and blowing his nose on Kinrou's shirt while Kinrou questioned whether being born and existing was really all it was cracked up to be but that was neither here nor there. 

______

Mozu woke up somewhere nice and warm, not too hot or too cold, just right. Mozu didn't know what Goldilocks and the Three Bears was, but he also felt certain that the pair of breasts his face was currently buried in were neither too firm or too soft, just right. 

Damn, boobs really are great. That wasn't to say that Mozu was a boob man, of course. Or an ass man, for that matter. Or even a foot guy. He liked all kinds of cute girls, which included any girl who wasn't ugly, regardless of what kind of boobs, ass, feet, or anything else they had. But still, this mystery woman's boobs were some really good boobs. 

Somehow, Mozu hadn't gotten her name, nor did he have the slightest idea of where he was or how he got there but it sure beat being stuck on the ship with all those other people (some of them really needed to shower more often,) and having to share a cabin with Ginrou, Yo, and Magma, making their cabin have the lowest average IQ out of every single cabin on the Perseus. He couldn't quite hear what the mystery woman was saying to him until she let go of him but he wouldn't have complained either way. 

"I've got a surprise for you." She took off her dress, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side while Mozu sat on a soft bed. 

"A surprise, huh? I like the sound of that." 

Mozu definitely liked what he saw under her dress, that was for sure. Taller than any man (except for Ibara and that one dude who always wore a lion pelt who seemed vaguely important based on how everyone else kissed his ass,) and as muscular and athletic as she was curvy, Mozu's attention was captured worse than everyone aboard the Perseus was. Her hair was even just the same as his-normally Mozu wore his hair in dreadlocks to keep it out of his face when he was fighting but the color and texture of her hair was identical to his-he could tell right away when she pulled him in for a hard kiss and grabbed a chunk of his hair, her eyes widening for a moment in recognition. 

There was no need to be gentle with this one-Mozu's grin spread across his face as she pushed him down playfully, Mozu quickly turning the tables on her and pinning her down. He only made it about 5 seconds before she wrestled out of his grip and in less than a few minutes, the furniture in the room was trashed, both of them covered in bite marks, bruises, and sweat, Mozu barely able to move while the mystery woman held one of his wrists above his head while she was riding him (though he did manage to grab onto some of her hair, all the better to get a perfect view of her breasts bouncing up and down and the perfect look on her face. Sure, Mozu might not have been able to feel his legs, but that was nothing worth getting all worked up about. Besides, being buried balls-deep in some tight ass gorilla grip pussy, it certainly wasn't like he wanted to go somewhere else at the moment. And wherever they were, it didn't seem like anyone else was around, which, considering the lack of self control either of them had was most definitely a good thing. 

No Ginrou crying about one of the ten billion things he cried about, no Magma and Yo hollering at each other about the least intelligent topics anyone could yell about, no banging on their ceiling from the poor souls above them who had to listen to their bullshit, Mozu had never been less aggravated with the general state of his existence in this moment. If only life could always be like this, he thought, blissfully unaware of anything occurring outside the confines of his own mind even as odd distant screaming sounds echoed in the distance, slowly increasing in frequency and volume-fuck it, I'm too close now-no doubt the fine ass beauty above him felt the same, setting a rougher pace as she continued, letting go of his wrist to splay her hand on his bare chest. Naturally, Mozu being himself, took full advantage of his newfound opportunity to grab her waist, hissing while he inhaled sharply after she slammed down on him harder than before, his eyes threatening to roll back in his head as she slammed down again and again, but he was so close, he wasn't gonna-no, wait, I mean, I'm gonna-

A white light flashed behind his eyes even as the odd distant screaming sounds suddenly grew louder, Mozu opening his eyes to find himself lying somewhere on the ground, the Perseus sinking off in the distance. Why is that light so bright, he questioned as the boat exploded into smithereens right in front of his clueless ass. 

"Oh, is that-" Mozu looked up when he saw a shadow on the ground near him, not registering that it wasn't the sexy mystery woman in his dream until Kirisame, the person unfortunate enough to be the first one to find a defeated Mozu lying uselessly on the ground with a shoulder injury and an obvious boner, kicked him straight into orbit to have an up-close and person meeting with the Why-Man, yelling and swearing in frustration as the hapless warrior was launched into outer space, never to be seen again by any member of human civilization for as long as homo sapiens existed somewhere in the universe. 

_____

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, he's still going at it." 

A single generic random man was the only person in the room to even bother shaking his head at the ridiculous behavior of his insane boss. He didn't even get dental. 

Oh well. Just another day in the stone age.


	7. Hyouga/Homura/Mozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyouga/Homura/Mozu, vague timeline, vague setting, plot what plot, crack, surprise ending, Star Wars reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a humorously out-of-character Senku to provide a paper-thin excuse for some filthy porn because what good is fanfic if you can't use crack to make porn? Also just assume they had Slurpee machines in Japan in the Dr. Stone universe before the petrification.

Homura stared at the clock. 11:37 PM. Cognitively, Homura understood that the numbers on the clock had a specific meaning and if she had actually been paying any attention to what she was staring at, she might have experienced some kind of emotional reaction, but as it was, she saw no reason to care. Mozu, dumb-ass that he was sometimes, was really quite skilled with his tongue, after all. Way, way too good. How on earth did they meet, anyways? A vague, hazy memory of the story Hyouga told her a while ago came to mind-Oh, right. Funny how life worked sometimes. And, as it turned out, sometimes that wasn't always a bad thing. 

Hyouga, sitting in a chair near the clock (nobody knew where it came from but they soon figured it was better not to ask questions that had no answers,) flipping his way through a newspaper (nobody knew where the newspaper came from either but nobody bothered to question it.) Unfortunately, the newspaper was in English and he couldn't read English, but that was okay because he wasn't really interested in reading. 

_____

"What the hell is this place?" Mozu, expressing his disgruntled emotional state a little more than the two other people he was with, asked nobody in particular, as there was no reason either of his two companions would know any more than he did. 

What they did know was that Senku was as angry as he was busy the night before he decided to make a solo trip to the moon to defeat the Why-Man (going solo would save fuel costs, Senku calculated,) and had ordered the dysfunctional trio to make themselves scarce before he was tempted to petrify their asses and turn them into building materials. With all that still fresh in their minds, there was one thing to do and only one thing only: find entertainment, and quick. 

The sun crawled across the sky as the emotionally maladjusted trio wandered around. And around, and around and around, until after a whole lot of wandering, they found absolutely jack shit. 

"God damn, this is boring as shit. What the hell do we do now?" 

Hyouga scowled, not that anyone could see it under his mask. "Well, I don't know, use your brain for a second and the solution will be obvious: Find something to do." 

Homura glanced around, bored out of her skull. She could really go for a cherry Slurpee right then, only problem was there was nowhere to get one and there hadn't been for a long, long time. 

"Well, what the fuck is there to do, then, genius?" 

"Oh, I don't know, that depends." 

"On what?" 

Well, for starters, on your ability to use that festering hunk of gray matter rattling around inside your skull." 

It had been several minutes since they found themselves inside some strange building, but Hyouga and Mozu, never one to let the opportunity to disagree with each other escape, launched yet another argument. About what exactly Homura forgot long ago. To remember what the hell they argued about every time they argued would take the memory of ten billion elephants and Homura was only a slightly antisocial young woman. Oh well. Not like she really cared anyways. 

"And then, I told you so, but no, you just had to go out there and puff your chest out and strut around like some kind of vain peacock-" 

"Yeah, and what do you do? Mope around all day like a soggy wet blanket?" 

Homura blinked, watching Mozu and Hyouga charge towards each other, both of them wielding their trademark spears-they had each assumed an actually pretty decent fighting stance beforehand, so Homura just sat back and relaxed, as there were much worse ways to pass the time than watching them both get into an actual legit fight, especially when they got all shout-y and sweaty and threw down their weapons and started wrestling. They both had their problems, but luckily, neither of them were big on wearing shirts. And a nice view was a nice view, no matter the circumstances. 

What a nice view indeed-Homura's last vague hope of finding any sort of entertainment that day disappeared immediately as the ground beneath them crumbled, a giant hole in the floor swallowing them up and taking them on an express trip 3 floors down, where they summarily found themselves dumped into a rather unremarkable apartment, save for the single king-sized bed in the middle of the room, which they just so happened to fall on. 

Glancing around, a little confused and disheveled but otherwise unharmed, the downright certifiable trio took only a few moments to take in their new surroundings before realizing they were, against all odds, utterly and completely alone in this strange new environment fate (or just shoddy construction,) placed them in. 

"This place is just as boring as the last place." Mozu remarked to no one in particular, eyeing Homura for a few moments before turning to Hyouga. "You wanna argue about something else?" 

Hyouga was by and large an expert in all things weird (he would know, as he belonged in that esteemed category himself,) but Mozu was one hell of a nut to crack (Hyouga was allergic to nuts, but that was neither here nor there.) But what the hell. Mozu was right. There was nothing else to do, and they didn't dare go find Senku again before the date on the calendar changed or else risk incurring his wrath in possibly the most fatal way imaginable. "Okay, I'll bite. What do you want to argue about?"

Homura fished through her bag for her last strawberry Twizzler at the exact wrong moment, as that just so happened to be the moment Mozu grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in his lap. For what it was worth, he was always just the right amount of warm, like a perfect portable furnace (Hyouga was nice but he was one hell of an ice-pack at the best of times, making it hard to cuddle with him when the weather was shitty.) 

"Homura." 

Hyouga just gave Mozu another one of those indecipherable glances he sometimes gave people, leaving Homura filled with a strangely exciting sense of suspense. She had seen a few stupid hentai that had started out in a vaguely similar way and Homura never cared to view them out of anything more than a combination of boredom and morbid curiosity but somehow her brain was delivering her a whole entire selection of terrible horrible awful way too embarrassing to ever breathe a word about fantasies involving her with Hyouga and/or Mozu in any number of different ways, her face heating up in response. Homura, always cool and collected no matter what was going on inside her head, however, just finished chewing her last strawberry Twizzler, wondering how Hyouga would respond. 

"Unless either of you have any better suggestions, I have an idea. Call it a competition, of sorts." Mozu paused to see if he could notice any change in Hyouga's expression, finding himself not terribly surprised when Hyouga continued to look just the same as always. "We'll see which one of us can satisfy Homura better." 

"Strange, really. This is exactly the kind of thing I would expect coming from you of all people, and yet somehow, I never anticipated you would actually be bold enough to go there." Hyouga's expression remained unchanged, his icy glare sending chills down Homura's spine (contrary to popular belief, Hyouga did not, in fact, always walk around with his eyes closed, he just had really narrow eyes and most people didn't pay enough attention to realize it.) "Very well, then. On one condition." 

"And what would that be?"

"Obviously, I have to ask her what she thinks about all this." Hyouga turned to Homura. Their bizarre symbiotic relationship had allowed them to communicate telepathically better than most people communicated with words but Hyouga fielded a question to Homura so Mozu could understand what was going on. "Homura, what do you think?" 

Homura finished chewing her last strawberry Twizzler, swallowing a little too hard. She and Hyouga weren't exactly exclusive but this was new and kind of scary. And hot. Unexpectedly so, but hey, a nice surprise was a nice surprise. 

"I'm cool with it." 

_____

Homura liked to consider herself a fairly intelligent woman, but there she was, lying flat on her back, her hands buried in Mozu's dreadlocks, at nothing less than a complete loss as to how he had learned how to do whatever it was that he was doing. Her legs trembling and her entire body quivering as a tsunami of oh so intense and oh so wonderful throbbing heat swallowed her up, Homura had (as of a few minutes ago, not that she was keeping track,) forgotten where she was, how she had gotten there, and her own name, among other things.) She didn't mind, though-if Mozu kept on doing whatever he was doing with his tongue, she wouldn't mind not being able to remember all that stuff. 

Her legs had begun to feel a bit sore earlier, but she paid it no mind, just glad that Mozu happened to flick his tongue on-whatever it was, Homura didn't remember what it was called, but damn did it feel good-

As her hands were otherwise occupied, Homura pursed her lips shut, squeezing her eyes shut just as hard as Mozu started sucking on her clit (that's what it was-her memory returning just long enough to make itself useful for a single second before vanishing again.) The fact that he even knew where it was signaled that he did, in fact, have some kind of activity going on in the lump of gray matter hanging out inside his skull, a strange yet not completely improbable prospect. They had all made it this far, she figured, wherever the hell here was. 

After a while, though, it was simply too much, Homura gasping in a soft voice as Mozu gripped onto her thighs harder, making no move to come up for air until she had squeezed her thighs around his head and cried out, reflexively clapping a hand over her mouth after the fact. 

"Holy mother of...." Homura was never one to dole out significant amounts of praise to people, but she felt some weird urge compelling her to try, so she awkwardly patted Mozu's head before he came up for a kiss. 

Before she could get up or pretend to do anything useful, Hyouga stepped over, climbing on the bed next to her and stroking her soft hair. Hyouga and Mozu were like night and day and while Mozu didn't know the meaning of the word patience, Hyouga was the kind who liked to tease her relentlessly, at least so long as they had enough time. He had already used his mouth to see how far he could get her to unravel before Mozu. Whether it was due to some stupid desire to say "I did it first" or simply being eager to see how he could out-do himself this time, Hyouga had his turn before Mozu. 

The end result was that Homura, still struggling to salvage whatever bits and pieces of her short-term memory she could dig up inside the vast, unfathomable landscape of her mind, was a damp, sweaty mess, her hair tangled and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was no closer to deciding which of them had done a better job since before they both went at it but she felt a hell of a lot better than she had before. 

"You know, it's a curious thing." Hyouga began, throwing a quick glance to the clock in the corner. "If we assume that the clock is anywhere close to being right, we both had plenty of time to show Homura what we can do." Hyouga paused, as he sometimes did to add a touch of suspense to make himself sound more mysterious and/or intimidating depending on his mood. "But it seems like we're still stuck without a clear answer to the question we posed." 

Mozu shrugged. "Can you try that again but with smaller words?" 

Hyouga sighed, fighting the urge to slam his palm against his face. "Fine. We both showed Homura a good time but it's still not clear which one of us she likes better." 

Mozu wore a cocky, shit-eating grin on his face, feeling much more intelligent than he was (probably.) "Well, isn't the answer to that obvious?" 

Hyouga huffed. "I figured you'd say that." There were, of course, a few ways they could go about it. Several thoughts, each of them filthier and more lewd than the last, buzzed around his head like a hive of angry bees in a beehive someone had shaken. Hey, it had been a long day. Rushing things wasn't Hyouga's style, of course. He couldn't just dive in and go to town right away or sit back and risk Mozu outpacing Homura's stamina. Luckily, Hyouga shared a special bond with his right-hand woman, finding that communicating with her was far easier with just a look or a simple pause in speaking than it was with full conversations with other people. All he had to do was-

_____

"Yes, this is ten billion percent perfect!" an overjoyed Senku yelled after clearing out a patch of land with a strange building on it with a giant rocket missile. "This'll be the perfect location to launch my spaceship from!" 

"Hurrah, you did it, Senku!" an equally overjoyed Taiju yelled, tears streaming down his face while a confused Yuzuriha looked on with wide eyes. "I'm gonna miss you when you're in space, buddy!" 

"Yeah, yeah, okay, no need to turn on the waterworks." Senku chided him in a mildly annoyed voice while Taiju blew his nose on Senku's lab coat, the genius scientist being more forgiving of his friend's eccentric behavior than he let on. 

Meanwhile, several miles away, a battered, disheveled trio of criminals with varying levels and types of sociopathic tendencies were wandering around aimlessly, having just escaped a deadly explosion in the nick of time. 

That's the last time I decide not to save my last Twizzler for the next Friday, Homura thought while being carried on Hyouga's back potato-sack style.

That's the last time I challenge Hyouga to a spear fight indoors, Mozu thought, his dreadlocks standing in about 57 different directions despite the fact that he only had about 10 of them or so. Or something, Mozu wasn't a math expert. 

That's the last time I let somebody else decide what to argue about, Hyouga thought, thoroughly disgusted by the feeling of sand on his bare feet after his boots were destroyed in the tragic explosion that had interrupted what had otherwise been a better than usual evening. "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyouga's final thoughts are based off of the famous words of Anakin Skywalker: "I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere." For what it's worth, I head-canon Hyouga as someone who really hates the feeling of anything on his feet so that's why he wears big boots all the time.


	8. Mozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu's just vibing. Canon universe, crack, takes place in the America arc, involves solo nsfw content, not recommended for the squeamish or the faint of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, folks, I'm not responsible for any brain damage you may sustain from scrolling down so do with that what you will.
> 
> Also, I know Mozu doesn't wear pants but I'm just calling what he wears pants because I have no idea what the hell they are because his clothes are too damn complicated.

Busy, busy, busy. That was how life was lately for Mozu. 

He didn't care. It gave him something to do at least. He only wished that more of it involved getting laid. There were certainly plenty of cuties in the ragtag bunch of misfits the spiky-haired kid gathered up. The only problem was he never had time to get to know any of them as well as he would have liked. 

"Hey, Mozu, get over here!" 

"What is it?" 

Kirisame looked slightly frustrated, as she usually did. "Senku needs some people to move a fallen tree out of the way." She gestured over to the tree, where Senku was chatting with the guy with the ridiculous hat and some guy with glasses, and a few other people were milling around doing nothing in particular. 

"So anyways, what do you think that spiky haired kid wants to do after we defeat the Americans or whatever?" Mozu asked while he and Kirisame helped some other people move a fallen tree off to the side. 

"Senku. His name is Senku."

"Oh." Mozu remembered names about as well as a goldfish but whatever. There were never all that many people back on Treasure Island so it never bogged him down that much."Well anyways, I wonder who we're gonna have to kill. I mean, why else would he have brought us along on this little journey?" 

Kirisame shrugged, having no argument. "Who knows?" 

Somewhere in the distance, Ginrou accidentally shoved his hand into a beehive, leading into him crashing into Kinrou, both of them being chased by angry bees, leading to everyone on the opposite side of the massive tree getting stung by bees, falling over, and letting go of the tree (not necessarily in that order,) to which Senku, upon witnessing the entire incident play out, struggled not to rip his hair out in sheer frustration. God, everyone was useless here (Tsukasa wasn't part of that category only because it was Mirai's birthday and he was having a mental breakdown over not being able to be with her but that was neither here nor there, instead occurring somewhere in the lower deck of the Perseus.) 

Some brief medical attention and somewhat less brief scolding later, everyone scattered in an attempt to either make themselves useful or get the hell out of the way and Mozu was relaxing in a tree watching Kohaku and Kirisame spar with each other. Hyouga got fed up after accidentally breaking his spear halfway through their training together so when Hyouga's eyes went all crazy and a vein in his forehead started popping out while he cursed and screamed, Mozu quickly excused himself to go fuck off somewhere and see what the hell the rest of the crazy bunch he was stuck with were up to. 

As it turned out, Kohaku and Kirisame were closely matched in strength and evenly matched in speed so watching them fight was pretty entertaining. They also had other very comparable assets if Mozu was being honest (which he was, because Mozu was never hesitant to share or acknowledge his own opinions,) making watching them fairly amusing in more ways than one. Though he was certainly more discriminating than Ibara (Mozu still shuddered when he thought about some of the stuff that old geezer had been into,) Mozu did find himself at a bit of a metaphorical crossroads, so to speak. He always had a thing for strong girls, and Kohaku and Kirisame both fit the bill plenty well enough, but he couldn't for the life of him decide which one of them was cuter. Decision making was never a strong suit of his, after all. 

There had been plenty of girls in the harem (or enough to keep him entertained, at least,) back on Treasure Island-some blonde, some dark-haired, some short, some taller, some thin, some curvy. He fucked most of them and enjoyed it just the same. Living out his life on a tiny, sparsely-populated island made meeting new girls interesting every time, but he supposed some of them were cuter than others. He could, of course, apply that same logic with Kohaku and Kirisame, but despite the wheels in his brain turning as fast as they could, he found himself no closer to reaching a conclusion. 

Eventually, the two of them called it quits and walked off, but Mozu being Mozu, was still squarely trapped in the same dilemma as he had been the moment he spotted them out of the corner of his eye. Late afternoon turned into evening turned into night and Mozu realized he could do one of two things: One, head back to the tent he shared with Matsukaze-he was a nice enough guy, he supposed, but he cried a lot at random times and sometimes when people mentioned the Why-Man he would get a creepy blank look in his eyes and start sweating and shaking and the strange butler that followed the guy with the stupid hat around had to give him a small cup of something to drink to calm him down. Two, he could just stay right where he was. All alone, in a tree more than large enough to hide him from any prying eyes. Nobody had even noticed he was up there and nobody would unless he leaped down, but right now, he had nowhere to be and could stay up there until the sun rose if he wanted to. 

What to do, what to do. For once during his time spent with all these strange people, Mozu wasn't busy. This new and unexpected development initially left him at a loss, but Mozu's brain being what it was, had no trouble supplying him with plenty of trains of thought to keep him occupied. For once since he was revived, he could do anything. The possibilities were nearly endless. What to do indeed. 

He certainly could think of a few things-or people, rather, he would like to do, two of them in particular. There was no way he'd ever find enough time to do it, but the thought of having them both at the same time was a more than pleasant distraction from whatever the hell Mozu had been thinking about before then (spoiler alert: not much.) His hand drifted below the waistband of his pants. Being half-hard was no surprise to him, fiddling around just a bit to loosen the waistband enough. If he was patient enough, he could have chosen to start stroking his cock inside his pants, but patience had never been a virtue of his and he wasn't about to change his ways now. 

The cool night breeze was a welcome contrast to the small but growing spark of heat building inside him. No surprise, of course, but it was the first time he had ever been alone long enough to do this since he had been revived and not been stuck inside a stuffy cabin on the Perseus. The landscape was nothing like his homeland but being outside made him feel more at home regardless, as he was used to spending most of his time outdoors except for when he was sleeping. With nothing to do but sit back and let his mind wander wherever it felt like drifting off to, Mozu felt a familiar shiver up his spine, more intense than anything he remembered feeling the last few times he had done something like this. 

Given his lack of patience, Mozu started stroking at a steady pace. Nothing special, but combined with various questionable thoughts involving Kohaku and Kirisame bouncing around his head like a pinball inside a pinball machine, it worked, causing his breath to hitch a few seconds in. His heart skipping a few beats at first, he soon felt his stress melt away like nothing in what felt as quick as the blink of an eye. The tree branch he was sitting on was strong enough and wide enough to hold three of him but he was careful to stay in the same position out of caution nonetheless. It was far from the most comfortable surface to be sitting on, but it sure beat being stuck inside a stuffy cabin or a cramped tent. For a few moments, his thoughts would drift towards one or the other, but mostly they stayed firmly attached to both girls-the more the merrier, after all. Mozu was never one to actually say stuff like that, but if he had a motto involving girls, that would be it. 

Mozu was by no means shy, but he bit back a moan anyways-he was outside, so better safe than sorry. For the most part, though, he kept himself occupied with thoughts about what he would be doing if he wasn't outside and he had decent company. Both girls could be a bit odd sometimes, but Kohaku and Kirisame would certainly be an improvement as roommates over Matsukaze, he thought, and not just because of the other man's bizarre mood swings. Sure, Kohaku said he wasn't her type and Kirisame had vowed to remain celibate, but a man could dream, right? Daydreaming was quite a pleasant diversion, after all, especially when one was stuck in a foreign country with none of the power and respect they had enjoyed back home. 

Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, Mozu pondered all the things he could enjoy in this new place, with no Ibara and no stupid made-up duties to worry about to protect the disgusting old geezer's fucked up secret. Imagining all the possible ways an intense, strenuous sparring match with Kohaku and Kirisame was a pretty good starting point, Mozu inhaling sharply as he imagined his fantasy sparring match evolve into wrestling that just so happened to not involve any clothes, and nobody else was around, and that soon shifted into a series of images of Kohaku and Kirisame kneeling in front of him, or on either side of him, or perhaps lying underneath him. The possibilities were as endless as the arguments that broke out day after day while everyone was aboard the Perseus but far more pleasant. Moaning quietly, Mozu shut his eyes for a brief moment, wishing he was lying down but content enough without being able to regardless. 

Grasping himself firmer than before, Mozu felt goosebumps prick on his skin as the cool breeze picked up a little, the temperature outside dropping by a degree or so as he picked up the pace, grunting in a low voice as he felt his thumb brush against the head of his cock not entirely on purpose. It was easy to get carried away, and easier to succumb to the urge to moan loudly, though he managed to resist making too much noise just then at the cost of biting his tongue on accident. 

With the salty tang of blood in his mouth, Mozu stopped stroking himself long enough to spit it out, gritting his teeth together as he went right back to pumping his cock, not bothering to use any specific technique just like before. Mozu could be creative if he felt like it, but that part of his brain was currently on leave, so he had to make do with what he could think of at the moment. His stomach muscles clenching in anticipation, he knew it wouldn't be long, breathing heavily as he struggled not to make too much noise despite the overwhelming urge to do otherwise. Though he never did anything about it because Ibara would have gutted him like a fish, Mozu had been harboring a longing for Kirisame for the better part of the last 10 years and he had his eye set on Kohaku ever since they met. Mozu was never one to feel guilt or shame for lusting after multiple women, so he imagined doing whatever he wanted to both of them and them doing whatever they wanted to him, finding that it was even better when he imagined himself sandwiched in between both of them, hot and sweaty and naked, hands exploring curves and muscles and everything else. 

The ache gathering deep in his core growing unbearable, Mozu gripped his cock a little harder than he probably should have, though it had never hurt him before and he was so close, he didn't care, sucking in a sharp breath as his face twisted in pleasure, knowing the inevitable was only a few moments away. His thoughts occupied with two of the most interesting women he had ever known, Mozu kept right at it, stroking faster and faster and his heart pounding more and more until a white flash of light burst behind his eyes, everything blending together all at the same time as a familiar tension snapped inside him. 

When the world came back into focus and his breathing slowed down again, his chest rising and falling in a steady, even rhythm, Mozu looked around, glancing at the sliver of moonlight he could see from his secret hiding spot in the trees. Using his hand to wipe off his stomach, Mozu waited a few moments to listen for any unwanted sounds before he decided to leap down from the tree branch. After determining that the coast was clear, Mozu landed softly on the ground, dusting himself off a bit before heading back to the tent he had to share with Matsukaze. When Matsukaze wasn't crying, he slept like a rock, so Mozu strolled off confidently, his footsteps as quiet as could be to avoid waking up anyone else. Maybe America wasn't such a boring place after all.


	9. Tsukasa/Kohaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Kohaku, canon universe, vague timeline, mixed with a dash of existential confusion, rough sex, background chaos, SenGen is mentioned but there's no smut with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the fanfic equivalent of being at a party and listening to loud music when you're not in the room the music is being played in. I like to compare that feeling to the sort of feeling you get when you listen to something like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmHYLFk6C7k

Somewhere in Ishigami Village, a gaggle of villagers were partying the night away, singing and dancing and eating and drinking and having a great time. Kohaku, however, wasn't participating, mainly because she was busy doing two things in particular: Getting an up close and personal demonstration of how Tsukasa used his other sword and holding her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make too much noise. 

Senku was no suave lover or social butterfly, so watching him get married to Gen was weird enough, but when the alcohol came out and one of the modern people turned on some annoying music, Kohaku pulled a disappearing act, deciding it was better to be as far away from a drunk Ginrou singing horribly off-key and an equally drunk Magma and Yo starting a fight. Expecting some alone time, Kohaku was unprepared to find an equally disgruntled (and equally sober) Tsukasa taking up space in her favorite spot to get away from people. 

Kohaku was never really the type to get around a lot. So why, then, was she currently in the middle of the forest being held down by Tsukasa, pressed against the grass and dirt as he fucked her? Sure, she could have tried analyzing her own thought process to answer that question. But why bother? Weirder things had happened. Like Senku getting married. If Senku could marry a flamboyant mentalist, then why couldn't she live a little herself? 

Tsukasa was by no means a gentle man, but Kohaku wasn't the kind of girl he needed to be gentle with. They had their differences, and some of them were a little concerning to say the very least, but what Kohaku found most concerning in the moment was that she had never been dicked down like this before (or at all, really, but what did that matter?) It sure beat being drunk watching Senku and Gen fall right into a giant bowl of punch when Gen tried to pick up Senku and they crashed like a tree chopped down by the world's most aggressive lumberjack and a distraught Kinro try his best to crawl over to them to help them while also trying to keep Ginrou from grabbing onto his ankles and crying. 

Ignorance is bliss was rarely a true statement, but if it ever applied, it was when Tsukasa's hand pressed against Kohaku's back, pushing her down before straddling her back and untying his tunic. Kohaku didn't have too long to wonder about how big he was, at least not after he took his time leaving kisses all over her neck and chest. Only after that did he push her down on her stomach, hiking up the hem of her dress and sliding her underwear off effortlessly when she lifted her ass up a little to help. Restraint wasn't something she was in the mood for and after trading kisses, rough and gentle alike, with Tsukasa, Kohaku noticed the small twinge of heat in her core had exploded into a blazing flame so intense the world seemed hazy and the air felt unbearably hot, her heart pounding and the butterflies in her stomach making the strange ache inside her swallow up everything else, leaving her with nothing but wanting. 

"Good, this shouldn't be too difficult." Tsukasa murmured, pulling her closer to him. One quick glance was all it took for him to realize she was already wet. "But better safe than sorry." 

Kohaku gasped involuntarily when Tsukasa slid one finger inside her, curling in in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Tsukasa was huge, he was tall, more muscular than any man in her village-he had to be at least twice her size overall, even his hands, rough and calloused from years of fighting, were big. If his fingers were this filling, she could only quiver in anticipation for what his cock would feel like. Good, she imagined, if how wet she was proved to be anything to go by. The waves of heat thrumming inside her as he quickly and skillfully brought her to climax with his fingers was more intense than the waves that crashed against the shore of the beach or the thunder that rumbled in the sky during a rainstorm. 

"Now, no need to be impatient." Normally Kohaku hated having anyone assuming how she felt, but hell, he was right and with him, it didn't matter. She knew damn well she was ready for whatever he wanted to give her. "You'll get what you've been waiting for before you know it." 

Oh-The shiver that jolted her out of the slack, hazy feeling that was clouding her mind almost brought goosebumps to her skin when Tsukasa rubbed his cock against her pussy. Oh God, he's huge-Kohaku felt her heart pound like she was running at top speed, nervous and excited all at once. The smooth, velvety feeling of the head of his cock brushing against her was oh-so-sweet, her pussy clenching in anticipation. 

"I'm ready whenever you are." No point in putting on a shy act for this one. Tsukasa was a bit prickly and aloof, but Kohaku admired his blunt attitude and genuine nature. Though he spoke less than most, he always spoke his mind and was honest about everything, a quality she found lacking in too many other people. 

The corners of Tsukasa's lips turned upwards as he took that as the go-ahead to start, lining up his cock to her pussy and guiding himself in slowly. 

"Holy shit-fuck, it's-it's big." Kohaku felt tears prick in her eyes, threatening to spill out, even as her arousal spiked. She didn't imagine too many other women were able to get used to the stretch but fortunately, Kohaku was tougher and more resilient than most women. 

"Try to relax now or it'll hurt more." Though it was frustrating as hell, Tsukasa sheared himself insider her tight pussy as slowly as possible, stopping altogether once he bottomed out, staying like that for a few moments. 

Kohaku sighed in relief when the pain began to ebb away, turning her head slightly to give Tsuaksa a look letting him know it was okay to go ahead. It was intense, but nothing she wouldn't be able to handle now that she was beginning to get used to it. 

Tsuaksa wasn't especially talkative once he really got going, but Kohaku didn't mind-just having him hold her down and feeling him thrust into her so forcefully was like a little taste of paradise, Kohaku clapping her hand over her mouth to avoid screaming. Aside from a few low, rumbling grunts and groans as he thrust harshly, the only other noises she could hear were some crickets chirping and an owl hooting. 

"Ugh, fuck, you're so tight." Tsukasa's voice was low and quiet, one hand on her back while the other grabbed her ass. 

Kohaku barely suppressed a loud moan when Tsukasa slammed into her harder, her other hand digging into the dirt to stay in place, though after a few more thrusts, she gave up on that, letting him pull her against him as he thrust away. "Wow, you really-you're really good at this." 

Kohaku didn't know if he had ever been with any other women and she didn't really care to ask, but either way, he sure knew what he was doing, her body aching for more even as he slammed roughly into her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberating in her ears in between the low grunts and growls from him and her own stifled moans and whimpers. 

"I'm glad to hear it." Tsukasa took a moment to catch his breath after a short moan passed through his lips. "You're quite a sweet little thing yourself. So soft and cute but strong and fit at the same time." Tsukasa took a moment to crawl right on top of her, pressing his chest against her back. "You feel so good." 

"I could say the same thing about you." 

Kohaku felt her eyes glaze over, groaning a little at the newly deepened thrusts Tsukasa was giving her, combined with feeling more of his body heat. He didn't sweat much, which was a surprising but not at all in an unwelcome way. Kohaku clawed at the dirt again, moaning softly as Tsukasa pounded her, her pussy squelching from how wet she was as he slammed into her over and over, grabbing a fistful of her hair for something to grab onto, Kohaku barely noticing it due to how close she was. Any moment now, she figured, her arousal skyrocketing and her body thrumming with invisible electricity as her face twisted in pleasure. Tsukasa responded in kind, not that she could tell from her position, moaning in a low voice as he held her down with his other hand, gripping her hair harder as his hips stuttered, his own orgasm crashing over him a few seconds after Kohaku felt hers hit her with overwhelming force. Both of them stayed the way they were for a moment or two, panting and breathing hard, until Tsukasa pulled out, Kohaku summoning all her strength to lift her head up enough to glance at the sliver of moonlight peeking through the trees. 

The cleanup would be a bit of a bother, Kohaku soon realized, wiping her forehead after she rolled over on her back. Her dress was a mess now, all sweaty and torn up, though the cool night breeze soon relieved her of any urge to complain about excess heat. Explaining this to anyone who caught her sneaking back into Ishigami Village would be a pain. 

"What's this?" 

"You can cover up with this if you need to." Tsukasa handed her his lion pelt. "I don't really care one way or the other about heading back to the village but I can take you whenever you want to go."

The village could wait, Kohaku thought, one arm resting over the soft pelt that covered the rest of her body, enjoying the cool caress of the gentle night breeze on her face as Tsukasa sat near her, fixing his hair. 

"It'll still be there tomorrow." Kohaku told him, lifting up the pelt as an invitation for him to crawl under there with her. 

Tsukasa gave her a knowing look as he accepted her invitation, both of them curling up together in the secret spot Kohaku liked to hide away in, free from any prying eyes and safe from any wandering animals. "You're a very interesting girl, Kohaku." Kohaku sighed softly as Tsukasa wrapped his arm around her. "I have a feeling I would enjoy being friends with you." 

"I think you'd be right." Tsukasa was quite an interesting man. The air was cool and pleasant, the night sky clear with the soft glow of the moon bathing the landscape, and Kohaku felt more calm and content than she had in a long time. For once, she thought, unexpected surprises weren't always a bad thing.


	10. Hyouga/Homura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyouga/Homura, plot what plot (pwp,) established relationship, blowjobs, oral fixation, light D/s overtones, canon universe, no specific timeline.

Though many who met Hyouga claimed he didn't smile, Homura knew that couldn't be further from the truth. Few people truly understood Hyouga, but compared to everyone else, Homura had known him longer than anybody and knew him better than any of them could ever claim to. 

"Now, there's a good girl." Hyouga purred, patting Homura's head, his fingers getting caught in her pink hair for only a moment before letting go. 

Homura didn't mind, but she appreciated the praise anyways, it made that certain feeling thrumming deep in her core all that more intense, her heart racing wildly as she slid her lips up and down the length of his cock. He was proportionate, but nothing outrageous. It was nothing she couldn't handle. 

"For being such a small girl, you take my cock quite well." Hyouga barely spoke above a whisper but that didn't stop Homura's heart from pounding, her hands scrambling to keep a steady grip on Hyouga's thighs as she hollowed out her cheeks to better take in all of Hyouga's cock. 

Every once in a while, when Homura was very good and Hyouga was in the right kind of mood, he rewarded her with a special treat. Nobody else ever got to be this close to Hyouga, and nobody would ever be as blessed as she was to be so intimate with him. A man as aloof and guarded as Hyouga rarely let his guard down around anyone, much less allowed them to see, touch, and taste as much of him as Homura got to. Truly, Homura considered herself the luckiest girl in the world, whining in a small voice as Hyouga placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her in place with a firm grip as he began to thrust slowly. 

The sight, smell, and taste of him was a treat like none other. Nobody else would ever be able to truly appreciate the opportunity like her, and he knew all too well. That was why, Homura, realized, that Hyouga only did something like this for her. With Hyouga holding her firmly in place, grabbing a fistful of her hair, Homura slipped a hand insider her panties, fingers dipping insider her pussy and pumping steadily as Hyouga rocked his hips slowly, taking his agonizingly sweet time. Homura's jaw ached and her throat felt a bit tighter than what she would have called strictly comfortable but she enjoyed every second of it, moaning softly around Hyouga's cock as he gripped her hair tighter, grunting in a low, husky voice that never failed to make her melt like butter while she teased herself. 

"Mmm, your mouth is amazing." Hyouga was never a talkative man, so every morsel of praise he doled out to Homura was like a little slice of paradise for her, Homura hanging on every word that left his mouth the same way she stayed glued on his cold, beautiful eyes.

Nobody would ever accuse Hyouga of being a warm, tender person, but Homura knew he never showed this level of vulnerability around anyone else but her, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Hyouga was as close to everything as anyone could ever be for her-everything about him was splendid and beautiful and larger than life. Tall and strong, though leaner than some, Hyouga was a perfect specimen of physical beauty and perfection in her eyes, with a body as magnificent as if it were chiseled out of marble like a statue of a Greek god, his face unblemished by any imperfections- to her, his scars just added to his personality, rough and jagged around the edges in a bold and beautiful way, just like him. Everything about him was worthy of praise and adoration, no amount of attention she could spare him would be too much. 

"Hyouga?" Homura questioned why he stopped, confused when he pulled out suddenly, her eyes widening as he thumbed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. 

"Don't mind me, I'm just taking a moment to enjoy that look on your face while I still can." 

Oh? Homura had a feeling she knew what was coming next. When Hyouga fucked her throat, deep and hard, not only was her makeup ruined but the tears and snot on her face stole any chance she had of looking remotely dignified or collected. Far be it from her to complain, however, this was what she wanted after all. As peculiar as it was, this was exactly the sort of thing that excited her, after all. To be used like a cock-sleeve by him without him ever even getting near her cunt and hardly even touching her beyond holding her in place. It was a strange but exciting little thing she enjoyed, and Hyouga was more than willing to oblige as long as she had been good. 

"You know what's coming, so just sit back and relax, little doll." 

Hyouga's voice only added to that terribly frustrating and amazingly wonderful ache inside her, coiling like a spring ready to be let go at any second, her eyes half-lidded as Hyouga thrust in and out, fucking her throat agonizingly slow and deep. Despite her small size and face, Homura was quite skilled at this, having become accustomed to such treatment long ago. Hyouga was nothing if not a patient and forgiving man (to her, at least,) giving her plenty of opportunities to improve her skills and letting her take all the time she needed to get used to taking all of him in her mouth until he got off. Hyouga had always been blessed with better than average stamina, but Homura had a special way of making him come undone far sooner than usual, and he had always liked that about her. As long as people were useful, he didn't care where their talents lied, and if someone, like Homura, happened to be multi-talented, so much the better. 

"Ahh, that's it-" Hyouga's voice was low but halting as he paused to take a breath, fighting to finish a sentence through the haze of pleasure overwhelming his senses. "You're always so reliable-" Homura's mouth was stuffed full and her throat ached, pricking with a twinge of pain as Hyouga throat-fucked her, her eyes watering. "-So loyal and dependable, my perfect little doll." 

Homura was rubbing her clit with one finger, fighting to keep her eyes on Hyouga through her tears and snot running down her nose and her ruined eyeliner, but it was more than worth it to get a glimpse of Hyouga losing his composure, his normally stoic face twisted in pleasure as precum leaked from the tip of his dick, Homura digging the nails on her free hand into his thigh as he deep-throated her, thrust after agonizingly perfect thrust, Homura blinking her tears away as best as she could manage throughout it all. The low, throaty hum rumbling in the back of Hyouga's throat was all the answer she needed, her heart skipping a few beats when she realized what was soon to follow, her cheeks burning and stained with tears and makeup, her hair damp and sweaty and her skin on fire as heat gathered between her thighs, slick sticking to the inside of her thighs. It wouldn't be long at all, and she was more than ready. She did so look forward to receiving this sort of reward after all, as well as what followed. 

With a low grunt from Hyouga, Homura felt her pussy clench, an orgasm shaking her to her core as thick, white-hot heat coated the inside of her throat, Homura letting out only a few stifled moans as Hyouga held her in place until he was done, his cheeks flushed and his legs shaking as he pulled out. 

Coughing and sputtering for a moment, Homura brushed the strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail before Hyouga slapped his cock on her face one last time, telling her to kiss it. Homura eagerly obliged, her own legs feeling as sturdy as jell-o and her mouth still numb, her expression filled with adoration for the gorgeous man staring down at her, patting her head as she held the length of his long, thick cock in her hand as she kissed the underside of it. 

"Ah, Homura, whatever am I going to do with you?" Hyouga asked himself, a rhetoric question, of course, after he picked up Homura, whose legs had given out on her, holding her bridal-style as he headed back to their tent. "Don't stress yourself, you did a wonderful job as always." He assured her after picking her up when she reached out to stroke his hair. 

Hyouga was really lucky to have such a useful, helpful companion to keep him company in the new, unfamiliar world of the stone age future they had found themselves in. Luck was only part of the equation, of course, but it was certainly an important one, that much was undeniable, perhaps more-so than he initially gave it credit for. Oh well. Life was a learning experience, after all.


	11. Mozu/Kohaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Kohaku, crack, crack treated seriously, Area 51, aliens, frenemies with benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the gang is in America, a certain duo get hopelessly lost and wind up in Area 51. Only you can find out what kind of mentally scarring things will happen by scrolling down the page. As always, I'm not responsible for any brain damage you may sustain from reading this.

America: The land of the free, home of the brave-oh, fuck it. Who gave a shit? Not Senku Ishigami, that's who. Aside from his interest in reviving modern civilization and all that jazz, Senku just wanted to find that damn corn and get the fuck out so he could hurry up, get his ass to the moon, and defeat the Why-Man. There was a small problem holding him back, however. Two, technically, but Senku only gave a shit about one of them. 

"So, guys, let's make this simple. All I'm looking for is the answer to one simple question." Senku informed everyone, clearing his throat before continuing. "Where the fuck are Kohaku and Mozu?" 

The silence Senku was greeted with ranked up there with not being able to play video games or enjoy the cool, refreshing luxury called air conditioning and boy howdy were his nerves not having it. Come on, remember to breathe, Senku reminded himself in his attempt to keep his composure as he tried to pry any morsel of information out of his fellow members of the Kingdom of Science. 

"Come on, you're telling me none of you have any idea where either of them went?" 

"Eh, Kohaku's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine." Magma offered. 

"Do I look like fucking Sherlock Holmes? I gotta pee so I'm gonna head out." Yo added, waltzing off to whip his dick out behind a nearby tree. 

Ryuusui wordlessly took off his hat, staring inside the crown of his hat as if he was going to find the answer in there, shaking his head after a few seconds of aimless staring. "Well, you're a very intelligent young man, Senku, I'm sure you'll be able to solve this riddle no problem!"

"Thank you but also that's not an answer, if you don't have anything useful to contribute, then find something else to do." 

"Oh, wait, wait, I think I know!" Taiju yelled, waving his hands around excitedly. 

Senku perked up, glancing at Taiju. "Do tell, then." 

Without another word, Taiju pulled a shovel out of somewhere, digging in the ground. Everyone watched him, not a single one of them having any clue what was going through his head until Taiju stopped digging, shouting at the top of his lungs. 

"Yeah, I found it!" 

A part of Senku's soul died inside when Taiju pulled out Yo's gun from the hole, Magma hollering with laughter for some reason that Senku refused to investigate into. 

"Taiju, you bonehead, were you even listening?!" 

"Uh, no...sorry..." Taiju sheepishly apologized after Senku yelled at him, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. 

"Come on, guys, it's a simple question. Somebody has to know. Where the hell are Kohaku and Mozu?" 

"Real talk, though, does anybody care where Mozu went?" Ukyo added. 

No, Senku admitted to himself, but that didn't matter. It was his job as the leader of the Kingdom of Science to keep his party together until they could find that damn corn and by God, he was going to do it if it was the last thing he did because he really, really needed that damn corn. 

"Fine. Since this is going nowhere, I'm going to put together a team to find them both." Senku decided. "Tsukasa, gather the rest of the fighters and we'll head out at dawn tomorrow. If we don't find them in a day, then we'll have to eat our losses and move on." 

"You know, Ukyo has a point." Tsukasa replied. "I'll search for Kohaku though." 

"You want to go back in the freezer, Tsukasa?" 

The strongest high school primate, realizing he was out of his depth, gave Senku a curt nod, heading off to round up all the rest of the fighters. What a fucking ride this America adventure was turning out to be, Senku thought, shaking his head as Tsukasa stalked off. 

________

Prior to her journey to America, Kohaku considered a woman who had fairly realistic, practical expectations for life. The current cluster-fuck she was entangled in, however, defied all her expectations and then some, and not just because Mozu was as proportionate as she had guessed (hey, Treasure Island was a stressful time.) Before heading halfway across the world to help Senku revive modern civilization, Kohaku liked to think she was a reasonable, rational sort of person who did things that made sense. Mostly. One trip on a homemade boat and a hunting trip gone wrong later, she had been (as far as she could guess,) kidnapped by aliens-oh, and she and Mozu were also fucking. 

It started with a little trip into the forest to find some meat to bring back to camp for dinner. Senku had asked them to go and Kohaku had no problem doing whatever Senku asked her to and ended with taking a few wrong turns, seeing a strange bright light flash on the horizon, a sudden earthquake, and waking up in some kind of desert. 

"Call me crazy, but I don't think this is camp." Mozu commented, glancing around at the alien (no pun intended) surroundings. 

"Obviously not." Struggle as she may, Kohaku couldn't remember a damn thing between that strange earthquake and waking up in the middle of the strange, empty desert they were in. "It doesn't look like we're even in the same general area." Kohaku knew nothing about the geography of America, so she could only guess they had gotten very, very lost. 

Mozu shrugged, turning to look at Kohaku again but before either of them could say anything else, they each noticed a strange glow on the ground under their feet, like two perfectly shaped circles, oblivious of the flying saucer floating above them until it was too late to do anything but scream. 

Nine hours later, after receiving nothing from their mysterious alien captors but water flavored with Crystal Light in two of those fancy water bottles with the little straws in the middle, Kohaku and Mozu, stuck in a plain gray jail cell with a single white mattress with a single white pillow and single oversized beach towel, a port-a-potty in one corner of the room, and a small TV embedded in one of the walls that was actually a live feed of whatever the fuck was going on outside, got into some kind of argument. Whatever it was about didn't matter, much like the last 57 times they had started arguing about shit (hey, the journey on the Perseus was incredibly boring,) Kohaku and Mozu, for once in a very long stretch of days, actually agreed on something: There was nothing to do. Two things, actually. One, there was nothing to do and two, it was boring as fuck. 

The solution they stumbled (more accurately wrestled upon,) was something Kohaku had never imagined herself doing at all (at least until she found out Senku was gay,) but hell, if she had to be stuck with him after being kidnapped by aliens, she might as well satisfy that awful curiosity she had since Treasure Island (it was a rough time, okay?) If there was ever a time where it was almost guaranteed nobody else would find out, it would be then. 

"What the fuck, are you sure that's gonna fit?" If present Kohaku had told past Kohaku that she would be asking Mozu this question, past Kohaku would have thrown herself off a cliff but present Kohaku, jaded and fed up as she was, had long since run out of fucks to give. 

"Oh, don't be like that, Kohaku-chan." If one thing about Mozu was consistent, it was his stupid smug voice and the stupid smug grin that accompanied it, both of which made her feel in desperate need of a cold shower. "You know I'll make sure you enjoy it." 

Kohaku was currently seated in Mozu's lap, which was not nearly as uncomfortable as she expected it to be, all too aware of what she felt poking her. It wasn't all bad, she admitted after they had ripped off each other's clothes and threw them in the corner,yanking on his dreadlocks when he bent down to bite her neck. 

"Hey, I told you, I don't want anyone else to find out about this." 

"Well, let's face it, they're probably not gonna find us, but even if they did, you could make anything up and they'd probably believe it." 

Kohaku huffed, holding a fistful of his hair tightly in her hand as he left soft kisses on her neck and down her chest, Kohaku gasped when she felt his rough, calloused hand palming one of her breasts, squeezing just enough for a chill to shoot up her spine when she felt the palm of his hand press against her nipple. 

For being in the middle of a jail cell (or whatever it was,) the mattress was actually pretty comfortable, though the towel on the bed was scratchy and held the cloying stench of cheap detergent, Kohaku having nothing to offer in the complaint department when Mozu pushed her on her back, lining up his cock with her pussy. Given their location and the fact that whoever (or whatever,) had kidnapped them hadn't bothered to bother them since tossing them both in there, Kohaku had no reason to assume anyone would hear her (or care if they did,) but she held back a moan when Mozu teased her by rubbing his cock against her slick pussy. 

That feels good-better than she ever expected, in fact, Kohaku not terribly surprise at how wet she was in spite of everything. Mozu was annoying, but she had dealt with worse, and annoying him in turn as revenge was more amusing than expected. Along the journey to America, they trained together and eventually developed a grudging acceptance of each other's quirks, so to speak, and so a strained, dysfunctional friendship was born. 

"See, don't worry, I told you I'd make it feel good for you." Mozu breathed, Kohaku unable to tear her eyes away from him, her jaw clenching to avoid making too much noise. "I'd never leave a pretty little thing like you unsatisfied." 

Any other time, Kohaku might have rolled her eyes but her lifetime allotment of fucks to give had run out somewhere between Ishigami Village and America. As far as she was concerned, she just hoped he would keep on doing that-Oh-Oh God-Kohaku slapped her hand over her mouth when she whimpered in a small voice as Mozu pressed the tip of his cock against her clit, teasing her continuously as her face flushed bright red and her heart raced in anticipation, her mind deciding to let her body call the shots for now, and what her body wanted was obvious. 

"Fuck, that's-" Kohaku wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer but hell, it was now or never. "That feels good." Kohaku muttered, hissing a little at the initial sensation of being streched out so suddenly, her breathing shaky as she adjusted to being filled so completely. It would take a few more seconds for the initial pain to disappear but Mozu was patient enough for it to comfortably fade away, pausing a few moments before starting to move, sinking into her deeper than she ever thought possible (not that she was really looking but whatever,) concentrating more on not making too much noise and lamenting that they weren't somewhere else besides some kind of creepy alien prison in the middle of God knows where. 

"I won't say it, but I could tell you I told you so if I felt like it, just throwing that out there." 

Kohaku swallowed hard, a twinge of exasperation bubbling under the surface. "Of course you could, but I think we both know that you know better-" Kohaku paused to take another breath. "Isn't that right?" 

Mozu huffed, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Whatever makes you feel better." He picked up the pace without warning, slamming his hips against her with little, if any, effort, as if it came as naturally to him as breathing. 

"Whatever, just hurry up already." 

Kohaku almost envied him in a way, he was by far the strongest person around except for Tsukasa, and far outmatched her in raw strength and physical ability, though she made up for it by being faster, more agile, more flexible, and having better eyesight. Being on the receiving end of a rough, hard fucking from him wasn't the worst thing in the world, not by a long shot, her cheeks burning and her chest heaving with excitement and arousal as he pounded her again and again, her mind growing hazier and the world around her melting away along with the better part of her inhibitions-hell, if you couldn't let go and discard your worries after hitting literal rock bottom-being kidnapped by aliens and thrown in jail, when could you, really? 

"Fuck, you feel so good." Mozu wasn't the most liberal with delivering compliments, but he held no such reservations where sex was occured, and Kohaku discovered that it worked for her, panting and breathless as she clawed at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Mozu barely missed a beat, hissing in pain for a brief moment without ever slowing down the harsh, brutal pace of his thrusts, slamming his hips and burying himself in her with the same raw, uninhibited level of force as before, not letting out even the tiniest noise of complaint when Kohaku dug thin red stripes down his back and pulled his hair and, when he bent down to crawl completely atop her, bit his neck, inhaling sharply as she tasted the slight salty tang of blood. Fuck it, there was no hiding this from anyone now if they found them so might as well go big or-well, you know. No going home now, so why bother being all coy now? 

"Ugh, fuck, you're so tight-" Mozu's sentence broke up as his previously steady rhythm began breaking up, Kohaku squeezing around him as much as possible to intensify that wonderful feeling coursing through her veins, setting her nerve endings alight with something better than anything she had ever felt before. Her heart was beating wildly and her breath was hot and her lips decorated with a small smear of blood as Mozu bent his head down into the crook of her neck, grunting in a low voice as he slammed into her faster and faster. Anyone else would have been in for a not so pleasant time at that point, but Kohaku was stronger than any man in her village, let alone the other girls, and Mozu's harsh treatment just felt all that much better, Kohaku clinging onto him with sweaty hands, a bit of dried blood under her fingernails, as she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt an invisible wave crash over her, flooding all her senses with pure bliss as she felt her pussy clench around his cock and a flash of bright white light burst behind her eyes. "You take me so well." 

"Shit, I'm gonna-" Kohaku swallowed so hard it almost hurt, or would have had she been not so absorbed in such an intense state of arousal moments before she came, Mozu giving a few shallow, out of pace thrusts to help her ride through it until he followed not too long after, Kohaku's pussy gripping him tighter as he came in her, his own face twisted in pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before, holding her close with a harsh grip until he was done. 

When Kohaku could focus again and reality made sense (or as much sense as anything about their current situation possibly could,) she noticed a strange set of shadowy figures on the TV, appearing to become larger and larger as they got closer, as if they were all honing in on some target they had been searching for. 

"Huh, why do those people on that screen look familiar?" Mozu mused, tying his hair together again as he sat next to Kohaku on the mattress, Kohaku's expression changing from confusion to straight up shock when she could finally get a good enough look at exactly who the shadowy figures on the screen were. 

"What the-" 

Their shared momentary confusion evaporated instantly as they saw the familiar figures on the screen get zapped away by the same sort of bright light that had zapped them into this bizarre location make them all disappear as it beamed them up onto a flying saucer. 

Kohaku glanced around, her eyes darting to every corner of the room looking for her clothes and breathing a sigh of relief when she spotted them until they heard a loud thumping sound next to them through the wall, as if a bunch of people had been dumped into a room right next to them. 

"You know, people always ask if you believe in aliens, but what if the real question is, do aliens believe in us?" Mozu mused, figuring it made as much sense as anything else that had occurred in his strange and unusual life. 

"What the hell does that even mean-" If Kohaku was expecting an answer, none was to be found because just as the last word left her mouth, Senku and all the other fighters he had brought along with him crashed through the wall, the cacophony of screams that resulted as a reaction reverberating throughout the entirely of the desert, all of the members of the Kingdom of Science suddenly finding themselves in the same makeshift alien jail unaware of exactly what the history books would write about their adventures in Area 51.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know what Crystal Light is: https://www.crystallight.com/products/100114000002/classics


	12. Matsukaze/Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukaze/Maya, spoilers for the most recent chapter of the manga, canon universe, canon divergence, plot what plot, communication problems, femdom, language barrier, Ginrou shows up and does absolutely nothing useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of manga spoilers in here so be warned.

Matsukaze had seen a lot of things in his not-super-long life (he was older than Ginrou or his friends but not that much older,) but this-this, he thought, staring directly at the massive beast of a woman looming over him-this was something foreign to him. He was still not quite sure how he had managed to stay alive or how long that would last, but he'd probably figure it out sooner than later. Probably. 

Though he didn't understand a word she said and the same seemed to hold true on her end, he was able to grasp the basic gist of what she was trying to ask him. He could tell her where Ginrou's friends went. That was, of course, an option he could take. But such a thing would be dishonorable and betraying Ginrou's friends would be a fate far worse than death (or being thrown off the ship to his death, as he assumed might happen when the guy who smoked all the time seemed to suggest it.) 

To Matsukaze's surprise, he did not, in fact, get thrown overboard, nor was he shot at point-blank range and left to stain the small room inside the ship with his blood. The large woman who had hauled him aboard had much different plans in mind. 

Matsukaze said nothing when the large woman talked with the guy who always smoked and some other assorted people who were hanging around and within a few seconds time, all of them left, leaving Matsukaze alone with the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. If he felt a bit warm suddenly, he ignored it. Probably just nerves, or maybe an infection setting in from his shoulder wound (though it had been adequately, if not superbly, patched up for the time being.) Whoever this woman was, she sure was big. 

Either way, it wasn't like he could do much, being tied up the way he was, plus he had no way of communicating with anyone on board, including the very large, very front-heavy woman looming right over him, giving Matsukaze a view he never imagined getting an eyeful of in his entire life. As a proud, honorable warrior of his homeland, Treasure Island, Matsukaze always sought to be prepared for whatever surprises life might throw his way (and to dodge, disarm, deflect, or exterminate them if need be.) He had spent a lifetime honing his craft, training in all forms of weaponry that he had ever heard of as much as possible, living a healthy lifestyle and taking care of himself to ensure he could excel at his job. None of that, however, prepared him for what happened when the huge woman-she must have been at least 200 centimeters tall, if not more, and had a stronger, more densely muscled frame than most men, warriors or otherwise-got on her knees in front of him, giving him a perfect view of her-er, assets. Very, very noticeable assets. 

Matsukaze cleared his throat, his head feeling a little woozy. He wished there was a window somewhere he could open but he was stuck in a windowless room, tied up, with an injured shoulder and no way to escape. He said nothing when she held his chin in her hand, lifting his head up so he could look directly at what her mother gave her, as there was no point given that they didn't speak a common language. He figured he was going to die soon, though, so he didn't bother to look away. Not likely he would remember what he saw in a short time, anyways, confident that the end of his life was soon approaching. 

Chuckling when she saw the blush on his pale face, Maya studied his face for a moment after letting go of him, getting up and taking off her dress. Distressed and fatigued as he was, Matsukaze felt his eyes go wide when he saw what was under her dress-it didn't really hide all that much, but there was no denying it, she had a magnificent body. Still, there was nothing he could do in his current condition so he was confused until she took out another sheet of paper, drawing something on it-a heart, he realized when she showed it to him. She then drew on another sheet of paper, which he figured out had a picture of the guy who was smoking on it and a single word on it after she showed him. The wheels in Matsukaze's head didn't take long to turn, realizing that he was being presented with a choice: provide entertainment for this woman or have a little chat with the one they called Stanley. It took Matsukaze all of 3 and a half seconds to make up his mind. 

Compared to trying to talk to the guy who reeked of smoke and was likely to thrown him overboard when he got all the information he wanted out of him, Matsuakze figured this had the potential to turn out to be a much better way to pass the time while he was stuck aboard the enemy's ship in uncharted territory. Was the huge naked woman currently smothering him in her enormous, perfectly shaped breasts a little terrifying? Maybe, but she didn't stink of smoke and she also hadn't shot him, and considering he was trapped in enemy territory with no escape, this sure beat the alternative. He did kind of wish she would untie him, though. Kind of. 

Obviously, there wasn't anything he could say to her, or vice versa, but the small chuckle she let out when she decided to let him breathe a moment and take a good look at him made his blood run hot (assuming that wasn't his wound threatening to go septic and kill him. The tiny butler patched him up alright but they weren't a medical expert so Matsukaze wasn't confident in making any long-term plans for the time being.) Ah well. Matsukaze wasn't very picky about women-breasts were breasts and ass was ass and it was all fine with him. Still, something about the woman eyeing him like a piece of meat was quite titillating. 

She reached down to untie him, the look in her eyes suggesting nothing short of amusement when she noticed he was hard (so maybe it wasn't an infection after all, Matsukaze finally realized, as despite being flustered beyond all belief, his physical condition had not deteriorated so far.) Though he was free now, since his shoulder still hurt, he let her open his top and gently push him on his back (carefully so as not to hurt his shoulder further, as breaking a fun new toy like him would have been unfortunate.) Matsukaze was no suave casanova, knowing exactly how to woo women, but he had a feeling this one didn't care to be seduced, preferring to do the seducing herself. That was fine with him. Picky wasn't a word in his vocabulary, after all. 

With a devilish grin on her face, broad and bold just like her, she pushed down his pants, not all the way but just far enough, sucking on her fingers after kneeling over him. Matsukaze was a bit confused until he felt her hand, decently wet from her own saliva, start stroking his cock, Matsukaze's eyes threatening to pop right out of his head even as no noise left his mouth. Always striving to be polite and courteous in everything he did, Matsukaze even tried his best to stay quiet during sex so as not to disturb anyone else who might be around. Her grip was a little firmer than what he was expecting but nothing to complain about, finding that the way she looked at him only made him more excited. Who was this Matsukaze, and what the hell was his deal, Matsukaze thought as a new side of his personality abruptly showed up, threatening to send the old one on temporary leave while this woman was keeping him company. Matsukaze had learned many strange new things since being revived by that strange kid with the spiky hair, but this was by far the most bizarre, leaving the poor noble samurai with a strange boner and a hell of a lot of newfound existential confusion. 

The high-pitched sing-song laughter she gave when he found himself unable to suppress a small moan made his ears feel hot and something deep inside him curl as a strange but pleasant heat spread throughout his body, replacing the warmth from earlier with a red-hot flame of something raw and instinctual, something as intense as waves rolling in the sea or crashing against a ship or the shores of a sandy beach. She stopped soon after, though, leaving him hanging while she crawled closer to him, her knees on either side of his face. The recognition was instant, followed quickly by Matsukaze finding himself smothered by her thick, muscled thighs. She was careful enough not to risk leaving him with any permanent damage, of course, but otherwise showed no consideration for his feelings, pressing down on his face as he did what he could only assume she wanted him to-Matsukaze wasn't the most skilled of lovers, but how hard could eating her out be? He had a tongue and a brain, surely at least one of them could figure it out. 

It wasn't half-bad, in fact, and that was the worst part, as it made him feel all the more neglected that she failed to finish him off. Everything was so hot and intense and overwhelming it was all he could do to remember to breathe and hope his shoulder didn't get worse. He wasn't in too much pain from it at the moment, but that could change in the blink of an eye, so he could only hope and pray that she would leave him in one piece when she was done with him. At any rate, she seemed to like it, the noises she made being the best indicator of that he could pick up on (it wasn't like he could see much with his head buried between her thighs, after all.) As aggravating as it was to be left hanging, so to speak, something about the tone and quality of her voice made that wonderful hot feeling inside him reach a metaphorical boil, every cell and nerve ending in his body letting him know full well how enjoyable it was. Still, he wasn't about to complain when she got off him (and not just because she squeezed her thighs a little too hard for a moment when she came.) His head was a bit fuzzy and he would definitely need some pain medication for his shoulder and a hot bath after this but that didn't stop him from being more than ready for what was to follow. 

One moment, Matsukaze was staring at the ceiling and counting the little cracks in it to try to steady his racing heart and also try not to think about what could happen if he couldn't reach Ginrou's friends before his captors did, the next, he was suddenly made very aware of the sight of the woman straddling him, utterly and completely taken off guard by how good she felt around him and how her massive breasts bounced up and down as she rode him. She felt so hot and tight and wet around him, but even if they spoke the same language, Matsuakze was a noble, polite, slightly repressed warrior who was nowhere near bold enough to say as much in such blunt terms. She sure felt amazing, though, his brain short-circuiting as she slammed down on him again and again, Matsukaze not sure where to look-at her enormous breasts or her tight pussy swallowing his cock over and over. Whatever was left of his dignity long since forgotten (really just shoved in a spare corner of his brain that rarely got used outside of routine administrative purposes,) Masukaze groaned when she went faster, bouncing up and down with complete abandon, only taking care not to touch his injured shoulder-absolutely nothing else was off limits, Matsukaze left with no option but to make like a dead fish thanks to his shoulder as she pinned his good arm down, pressing her other hand on his chest and squeezing a little on the muscle there, giggling a little at his reaction as she squeezed. He was no Tsukasa (nobody was, given the freakish strength of that man,) but he was athletic and well-built, with a lean, muscular body honed from years of fighting and training but she seemed quite happy with what she felt anyways and Matsukaze was not about to raise any objections. She was really quite good, after all. 

With a familiar warm, heavy feeling thrumming inside him, his awareness of his surroundings fading fast and his conscious brain preparing to take an inevitable short vacation, Matsukaze squeezed his eyes shut, only giving a few low, subdued grunts and groans as he felt the inevitable rushing to meet him, approaching as quickly as a waterfall on a river seemed to approach when you were stuck there in a rickety little canoe and only just realized it was there. Moments later, when he felt her clench around him like a vice grip, all hot and wet and slippery, it finally pushed him over the edge, Matsukaze swallowing a little too hard, groaning in a low, quiet voice, this time more drawn-out than before, as static overwhelmed his brain and his vision faded for a moment, his body going limp like a spring inside him had just been released, an odd, fuzzy shock of electricity shooting through him for a handful of heartbeats. 

When at long last (though really it just seemed that way,) the huge woman let him go, getting off of him to go grab a towel and toss it his way. Understanding the message immediately, Matsukaze wiped himself off, wasting no time afterwards in fixing his clothes again (given his shoulder, it would take a moment, so he tried to get as early of a start on it as possible,) and trying to make himself look at least somewhat presentable. The throbbing pain in his shoulder was still there, but thankfully not as intense as before, his mind racing at the implications of what just happened when he heard a loud thump as a certain teen-aged boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to his master fell right through the ceiling while Matsukaze was still struggling to put his clothes back on all the way. 

"The Americans found Senku and everybody else-" Ginrou's eyes bulged like a fish when he saw a sweaty, disheveled, half-naked Matsukaze after a certain large woman, who was very large and very naked, had tossed a towel to him. 

Oh for fuck's sake-

"Dude, what happened to you?" 

Matsukaze wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die there, at least until he heard gunfire, the ship rocking as it crashed against something and someone shouted something about reaching land and preparing to disembark. 

"Ginrou, get down!" Matsukaze was barely able to put his own clothes on, much less shield Ginrou from the incoming gunfire, but it was a moot point in the end, as whoever had blown a hole through the wall showed no interest in wasting any more ammo once they got a good look at what was going on inside the room, running off to go yell something to whoever they were with, the big lady leaving the room through the hole when she noticed someone she recognized out of the corner of her eye. 

"Uh, I mean, not to be awkward or anything, but your dick's hanging out-what happened with you and that lady-" 

"Let's just get out of here." Matsukaze stammered, finally able to pull his pants up with his good arm on the third try. 

"So, uh, is she single?" 

"I said forget it." 

"Fine." Ginrou mumbled as he helped Matsukaze up, the odd duo heading off to face whatever else this strange new continent had in store for them. 

In spite of it all, America could be worse, Matsukaze supposed.


	13. Tsukasa/Kohaku (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Kohaku, manga spoilers, canon universe, canon divergence, outdoor sex, rough sex, plot what plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains spoilers for the most recent chapter of Dr. Stone (Chapter 171).

Traveling to one America (North America, or so Senku called it,) was strange enough-the second one (South America, apparently,) was even weirder, if such a thing was even possible. South America, North America-either way, Kohaku only knew one thing for certain. Life across the big ocean was nothing if not bizarre. Leaving most of their traveling companions behind in North America, Senku had chosen Kohaku to be one of the people to accompany him to South America, all the better to continue his dream of reviving as many people as humanly possible and bring back modern civilization. If they happened to have a trigger-happy sniper pursuing them because they had to kidnap a crazy scientist to stop said crazy scientist from cooking up some insane plan to enact his devious shenanigans, well, all in a day's work. Or something like that. 

After a long, bloody battle with much anguish and gnashing of teeth from people who were, to varying degrees, invested in the outcome of the clash, Kohaku and Tsukasa found themselves camouflaged by a conveniently located cluster of bushes, blissfully ignorant of what the rest of the Kingdom of Science was up to (for once.) Tsukasa was, in many ways, a very (very) strange man, but he sure made for better company than anyone else aboard their cursed voyage-and not just because he was more well-endowed (although that helped, of course.) They did not share all that much in common, but after the disastrous encounter with Stanley and the rest of Xeno's mentally questionable allies, everyone was an emotional wreck-everyone else, that is. 

"Ugh, fuck-" It was hard to talk, or even breathe steadily with Tsukasa's cock stretching out her pussy so deliciously. It only hurt a little at first, and once he built up a good, steady rhythm, it felt like nothing short of heaven itself. Kohaku didn't exactly know what heaven was, but really, who cared? "You can-you can go faster." 

Tsukasa grunted in response, his hands gripping her waist harder as he pulled her lower body against him, his gaze firmly fixed on her. Tsukasa was not very talkative during sex, Kohaku discovered, but she found that it didn't bother her. Far from it, in fact. He wasn't the sentimental type, nor was he overly loud, which was a bonus when you had to hide in some bushes to get some damn privacy (being stuck aboard a ship with Ginrou didn't lend itself to plentiful opportunities to have privacy.) 

God, he's so big-before traveling to America, there were a lot of things Kohaku had yet to discover-this was by far the most fascinating of all the new things she learned. She was smaller than Tsukasa (although so was everyone else,) but with the right amount of careful preparation on his end and a can-do attitude, Kohaku found that she was more than able to take all of Tsukasa's cock inside her-all the better, given how hot and bothered she noticed feeling after the terrible, not-so-climatic battle against part of the Kingdom of Science and the Americans. The Kingdom of Science won, of course, but not without costing a few people their sanity in the process, and as much as Kohaku cared about Senku as a person, neither she nor Tsukasa were overly concerned about what happened to Xeno during the process. 

Letting everyone else work through their emotions in whatever way they felt appropriate, the two of them, finding themselves oddly turned on after engaging in a violent, intense duel with the deranged sniper and some of Xeno's lower-ranking flunkies, snuck off behind some bushes in the forest to do something Kohaku's past self never would have expected. Tsukasa was quite an easy sight for sore eyes, however, and he had the strength to match his looks, both qualities that Kohaku found very admirable all of a sudden, and Senku turned out to be gay, so really, it wasn't such a strange thing to do after all, Kohaku decided when, after finding the most suitable location within a reasonable distance from the base camp they set up, Tsukasa, pinning Kohaku under him with ease, undid his tunic and pushed up her dress, slipping a few fingers inside her slick pussy to prepare her. Kohaku's heart was beating a mile a minute and the rest of her quivering in sheer delight as he held her down with one hand, pinning her wrists above her head until he felt her clench around his fingers, slick coating the long digits as Kohaku saw a bright light flash before her eyes. 

Once Tsukasa flipped Kohaku on her stomach, she could feel her face flush hotter and her chest heave with equal parts anticipation and excitement, bringing her legs up so her knees were bent to give him a better view of her ass. She worked pretty hard to keep a good figure, if she said so herself, something that Tsukasa definitely did not neglect to notice. Her hands digging into the dirt to keep steady, Kohaku inhaled sharply as Tsukasa teased her by pressing the tip of his cock against her clit, slowly rubbing it to see what sort of reaction he could get out of her. Kohaku was never the romantic type, so she didn't complain when he pulled her towards him, all the better to sheathe himself inside her in one slow, fluid motion, gritting his teeth and sucking in a sharp breath as he felt how tight and wet she was around him. 

Lying there on the ground, with hardly a care in the world, Kohaku resolved to simply let things go the way they wanted and enjoy herself-she had never known any man like Tsukasa before, and probably never would. Even if nothing came of their little rendezvous in the forest and they both went their separate ways after Senku realized his dream, Kohaku would relish this memory for the rest of her days. He was so huge, broad-shouldered and strong, with dense, rippling muscles and a smooth, masculine voice-grunting in a low, rumbling sort of way every now and then as he plowed into her with an easy, instinctive rhythm, the hard, steady snap of his hips driving her wild each time he buried himself to the hilt insider her. For a moment or so, Kohaku thought to bite down on her own hand to keep from screaming, but Tsukasa made that unnecessary by pressing two fingers inside mouth, Kohaku finding herself overcome with an unfamiliar urge to suck on them. It was odd, but it felt right, especially combined with the way he held her down, his other hand firmly gripping her waist with each intense, powerful thrust. Tsukasa didn't lack for strength, and Kohaku appreciated him all the more for it. 

Even when he withdrew his fingers, opting instead to grab a fistful of her not-so-soft blonde hair while he pulled her towards him with the hand that had been on her waist, Kohaku found herself at a loss for words, that wonderful feeling of heat thrumming inside her core filling her with want-wanting to feel Tsukasa insider her harder and faster and deeper, to feel his weight on top of her, to hear his voice in her ear and feel the warmth of his skin against her own. 

"Pretty...." Tsukasa was not the most eloquent man, but Kohaku was not so eloquent herself. They made a good match, she decided. Unlike most of the men from the modern world, he seemed to understand her and her way of life and didn't judge her for her more unrefined traits. Around him, she felt like an equal, valued and respected for her thoughts and ideas even if they weren't what most people from his time were used to hearing.

The sounds of the forest were minimal, just some crickets and frogs, maybe a bird somewhere in the distance, but so far, nobody seemed to have noticed they were both not at camp, so Kohaku let herself go a little more, allowing herself to moan a little after a particularly well-timed thrust on Tsukasa's part, her eyes threatening to roll in the back of her head as he pounded her, a low groan escaping his lips as he tightened his grip on her waist. 

"You're so beautiful..." Tsukasa had a hard time speaking himself, but continued after a short pause. "You feel good...." 

Her vision hazy and her head fuzzy, Kohaku could focus on nothing else but the sound of Tsukasa's voice, the low, rumbling sound of the grunts and groans he made, the way his hands felt on her, and the way his cock felt inside her, moaning his name in a soft, high-pitched voice. Tsukasa, never one to be anything but helpful, took the opportunity to crawl on top of her completely, deepening his thrusts to stretch her out oh-so-perfectly, causing a steady stream of soft little whimpers and moans to pass her lips, her skin blanketed in a thin layer of sweat as he slammed into her over and over, filling her pussy so well she felt limp under his firm, steady hold, her body thrumming with an electric buzz, something better than anything she had ever felt before. 

"You're so tight-" Kohaku swallowed hard when she felt Tsukasa's hips start to stutter, his rhythm growing less steady and more erratic with each thrust. "Fuck, I'm gonna-" 

With his last few thrusts, Kohaku felt nothing except the perfect bliss of being stretched out so wonderfully by Tsukasa's cock, her brain short-circuiting as the fire pooling in her core blossomed into an explosion of pleasure, her pussy clenching around him as her orgasm took hold of her, Tsukasa helping her ride through it with a few more shaky thrusts before pulling out, his own landing on her back as he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning in a low voice as he pumped himself roughly to finish. Lying on the ground in a sweaty heap, her dress a wrinkled mess and her hair damp with sweat and tangled from Tsukasa's attention to it, Kohaku listened to the sound of her own heartbeat and the sounds of forest, her body slowly cooling down as she began to notice just how tired she was. 

Rolling over to smooth out her dress and brush her hair out of her face, Kohaku had no objections when Tsukasa laid down next to her, plopping down on his side as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. Perhaps their journey to South America wasn't a mistake after all.


	14. Hyouga/Homura/Mozu (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyouga/Homura/Mozu, PWP, threesome, vague timeline, takes place in the canon universe, size difference, rough sex, multiple points of view.

Being part of the Kingdom of Science wasn't really Hyouga's idea of a good time (or Homura's, for that matter.) Sure, the perks (access to certain kinds of modern technology,) were an improvement over living in Tsukasa's anarchist dystopia, but the atmosphere...the less said about the atmosphere, the better. 

"Hey guys, we're playing dodge-ball, wanna join?" Chrome, a curious, inquisitive, and thoroughly annoying budding scientist who was part of Senku's main group of friends (who called themselves the Five Generals because they were just that aggravatingly pretentious, apparently,) asked Hyouga. 

Hyouga squinted (a little more than usual, that is,) the displeasure in his expression hardly noticeable to anyone except Homura. Homura was quite useful, unlike a good number of the overexcited tag-alongs who hung on Senku's every word like it was the Holy Grail. How he wished she was here right now instead of Chrome. 

Chrome, much like a spry young antelope in the African Savannah, darted off like he had just seen a hungry lion when Hyouga glared at him. The list of activities Hyouga found mentally stimulating was a short list indeed, and dodge-ball had no place on it. Thank goodness violence wasn't necessary-Hyouga sighed, glancing over the horizon. The setting sun painted the sky in a lovely array of shades of pink, much like Homura's hair. Like he was with how he chose to spend his free time, Hyouga was also quite selective where appreciating beauty was concerned. Hyouga did not find just anything (or anyone,) pleasing to look at. Homura was, as she was in so many ways, a rare exception to the rule. Strong, useful, talented, and clever but also a stunning beauty-Hyouga had nothing but admiration for her. They had met when they were young and had stayed by each other's sides ever since. 

Hyouga looked up with a fond expression on his face (not that anybody but Homura would have been able to tell, given Hyouga's stoic nature,) when Homura appeared on the edge of the horizon, picking up the pace when she saw him. 

"Good to see you again, Hyouga." Homura's soft smile made something in Hyouga's not very warm heart soften, much like a single crack forming in a giant iceberg. "I have some interesting news for you." 

"Is that so?" Hyouga was no skilled conversationalist, but he always enjoyed time spent with Homura, especially after they had been separated for a while. 

If that time ended up involving Mozu, a man with a halfway acceptable amount of brain cells (still an improvement over a lot of the Kingdom of Science,) and stellar athletic and martial prowess, that was acceptable too, at least after they had ironed out their differences on that shitty tropical island about half a day south of Ishigami Village. 

"Hey, you-" Mozu, who had shown up after Homura delivered her news to Hyouga, glanced at Homura, noticing she was there also-"and you too-haven't seen you two in a while, what have you been up to?" 

Hyouga shrugged it off when Mozu slapped him on the back, just like he shrugged it off when Mozu's gaze lingered on Homura's legs for an extra moment or so. Hyouga cared nothing about corny shit like true love or whatever the fuck normal people were calling it these days. What Homura, or anyone else for that matter, did when he didn't need them was none of his concern. Hyouga, ever sharp and cunning and waiting for the prime moment to enact his carefully laid-out plans and schemes, did not get bogged down by things that could cause drama for other people. Hyouga never cared about pointless shit like being normal, and neither did Homura, or Mozu, for that matter. 

"I'd tell you, but you'd zone out if I did." 

"Ah. Boring shit, I got you." Mozu was not known for sustaining an elevated interest in whatever the fuck Senku and the rest of the Kingdom of Science was up to unless it involved the girls who were single. He had his eye on Kohaku for a while, but she had made herself scarce lately and having about the same attention span as a waterlogged flea, Mozu turned his attention elsewhere in the time being in his great and expansive quest to get his dick wet. "Well, you guys planning on doing anything interesting?" 

"Not really." Homura was honest, as she always was. Hyouga would have worded it a little differently, but whatever. She was right. Boring was boring, and as of the moment, Hyouga had no remedy to cure his boredom. 

Great minds think alike-or so the saying went. In many ways, Hyouga, Homura, and Mozu were very different people (especially Mozu-Hyouga was an expert at reading people but Mozu continually left him more stumped than the tree that got chopped down in The Giving Tree.) In spite of that, or maybe even partly because of it, they managed to get along pretty well, preferring to hang around with each other rather than interact with the rest of the Kingdom of Science for the most part (Mozu being Mozu, never hesitated to seize any tantalizing chance to solve his age-old "problem" by putting the moves on any girl who looked vaguely legal and interesting and didn't have a loud, simpleton boyfriend around to cockblock him.) Things could be worse, Hyouga supposed. Hyouga knew better than to make sweeping statements in strict absolutes, after all. 

Perhaps that was, Hyouga thought somewhere in the back of his mind, not too far away from that one corner near his hippocampus, why the three of them ended up inside a long-abandoned cabin on the edge of Ishigami Village, naked and slightly sweaty with a negative amount of fucks to give (except for what he and Mozu planned on doing to Homura.) Homura was quite a good girl, after all, and even if Hyouga and Mozu disagreed on some matters, they both agreed about what any girl as good as Homura deserved. 

Homura was a small girl, the type who was easily mistaken as a fifth-grader despite being as world-weary as someone three times her age, but that didn't stop her from doing her best to suck off Hyouga and Mozu, neither of who were small in any sense of the word. Switching between using her mouth on both of them every few seconds or so helped keep her jaw from aching too much-taking either of them in all the way would be difficult, if not impossible no matter how much she tried-both of them unable to take their eyes off her regardless of which one she was sucking off at the moment. 

The bedding inside the cabin was nothing spectacular but it was soft and Homura's knees didn't hurt when she was kneeling-Hyouga and Mozu were standing near the straw mat covered in furs and dotted with old pillows as she switched back and forth between them, stroking off whoever she wasn't pleasing with her mouth at the moment. Homura was pickier than most by some standards, but there was something to be said for being able to handle two men so intimately at the same time-or close enough. Hyouga was, of course, her favorite person in the world, the object of her affections and the shining star that lit up her night sky, and Mozu was- although not necessarily a close companion-cunning and quick on his feet and pleasant on the eyes, all agreeable traits, and his smug, cocky attitude made her heart flutter despite herself. There was very little to recommend entering a deep, intimate relationship with him, but damn if he wasn't easy on the eyes, strong as an ox, and endowed with the best any man could hope to be endowed with. 

"You're quite a talented woman, Homura." Hyouga was sparing in his compliments but that just made anything nice he said to her all the more meaningful, Homura's heart fluttering and her face flushing when Hyouga held her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look at her, Mozu half-heartedly stroking himself a little, just enough to keep from going soft again-he wanted the fun to last as long as possible, of course. He was simple man who knew what he wanted and even if it involved some sharing, what he wanted was to show Homura just what a oh-so-good girl like her deserved. Repeatedly, and over a long period of time. 

"Oh, you flatter me, Hyouga." Homura was only bashful when Hyouga was around, and she knew exactly what made him tick (it was also a happy coincidence that a lot of what worked on Hyouga also worked on Mozu too.) "You know what they say, practice makes perfect." 

"Indeed it does." Hyouga pushed Homura down, Homura staring up at Hyouga and Mozu, the latter resting a hand on her thigh while he held his cock in the other hand. 

"You wanna take turns or go at the same time?" Mozu, always direct and to the point, then turned his gaze back to Homura, enjoying the view as much as he had enjoyed anything in quite a while. "What do you think, Homura-chan?" Mozu's hand was dangerously close to her pussy, stroking her inner thigh with a terribly wicked grin on his face equal parts mischief and lust, fitting his trickster-like personality to a T. 

"So many choices and so little time." Homura usually let Hyouga call the shots, trusting his judgment completely and finding him taking control hot. Hyouga was so perfect and commanding and dominant, she had always looked forward to any opportunity she had for him to manhandle her and give her just the kind of treatment he knew she wanted most. "I can think of several, but I'm sure Hyouga has even more ideas." 

Hyouga's quiet demeanor and stoic expression didn't hide the light in his eyes, signaling his enthusiasm to her perfectly. Nobody understood him as well as her, and vice versa. Whatever Hyouga did to her would be well worth it, Homura knew without a doubt, just as much as the sun rose every day in the east and set in the west. 

"Well, no need to be shy, why don't you tell us what you think, Hyouga?" 

Hyouga's expression didn't change as he crawled between Homura's legs, giving Mozu a nod as he moved towards her head, holding her arms behind her head with one hand and pulling her legs towards her head with the other, Hyouga teasing Homura by slapping his cock against her pussy, slick and warm, more than ready for what she could only hope Hyouga would do next. 

"God, you're so wet-now, no need to be shy, you can be honest with me, you know." Hyouga's smooth, cool voice glided into her ears, causing that wonderful aching heat inside her belly to ignite into flames as he eased himself inside her, Homura squirming around him trying to do what she could to get more of a reaction out of him. It wasn't fair that he have all the fun, of course. "How does it feel?" 

"Good-and big-" Hyouga was quite well-endowed, not that many people were lucky enought to know. Homura almost felt sorry for everyone who didn't know, moaning a little as Hyouga fully sheathed himself inside her, Mozu holding her down while he positioned his cock near her mouth, slapping her on the face with it.. They were missing out. 

"You look pretty cute like that, but I think I'd enjoy this face on you better." Mozu added, pressing the tip of his cock against her mouth. 

Homura got the message, giving Mozu a knowing look. "What look?" Still, that didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him by playing dumb. 

"The one that'll be on your face when I shove my cock in your mouth. Politely, of course. I'm not a monster." 

Homura was quite flexible, and not just physically-like water, she could flow in any direction, adapting to almost any situation with relative ease, dealing with her problems by steadily chipping away at them through repeated attempts to maneuver around them or over them, letting time do most of her work for her. "Go ahead." 

Being stuffed with two cocks at the same time, albeit on different ends, was quite a thrill for Homura, her lower body thrumming with a delicious heat, better than the most satisfying bath or sauna, so hot and thick and hard and filling all at once, even as Mozu let go of her legs, Homura straightening them out so her feet were behind her head, holding them in place with her hands on her ankles. Being flexible had its perks, after all. 

"God, your mouth is so hot and wet-" Mozu was more vocal than Hyouga, a surprise to absolutely nobody, especially anyone who had known him for longer than 2 and a half seconds, as Homura and Hyouga both had. Homura found she didn't mind-far from it, in fact. Where Hyouga was sparing and reserved in his praise, each encouragement from him feeling like a drink of water after wandering around the desert, Mozu was effusive and unrestrained, letting Homura know in no uncertain terms how much he enjoyed manhandling her, his hands roaming all over her body, and how sweet and satisfying her mouth was and how good she was at taking him. 

In a new and welcome twist of fate, based entirely on their whims, Hyouga and Mozu switched places, leaving Homura with a longing sense of aching and want until Hyouga, ever calm and stoic, gently pried her jaw open to thrust his hot, throbbing cock in her mouth at a pace that was both agonizingly slow and sweet, humming in delight while Mozu crawled between her legs, spreading them apart before holding them high above her head, her ankles in his hands as he buried his cock inside her, gruting in a low voice, almost overwhelmed by how hot and sweet and wet her pussy was, already gushing from Hyouga's treatment. That part didn't matter to Mozu-pussy was pussy, regardless of whoever else also happened to enjoy it. 

Homura was never the most expressive individual, but her mental state was as close to bliss as she ever imagined possible or probable, her heart pounding and her pussy throbbing and squeezing around Mozu's cock as he slammed into her and her mouth hollowing around Hyouga's cock as Hyouga sucked his teeth, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in concentration and the pleasure of the agonizing sweetness around him and Mozu made a few low, rumbling grunts and growls as he thrust into her, her pussy squelching around his considerable length and thickness. Unable to contribute any conversation for obvious reasons, Homura breathed out muffled whimpers and moans, her eyes watering and her legs quivering as she lay limp between Hyouga and Mozu, waves of invisible electricity shooting up her spine and a tsunami of pulsing heat rushing through the deepest innermost part of her core as Mozu slammed into her, her mouth hollowed out around Hyouga's length, her lips reddened and tongue swirling around the hot, thick cock-not quite as thick as Mozu's but a bit longer, curving to the left where Mozu's was straight. 

"You look perfect like that, taking us so well." Mozu purred, his voice low and husky while he grabbed her thighs, forcing her legs to lie flat against his chest and torso. "Plus you have a perfect little body, so soft and sexy." 

"I can't say I agree with Mozu about everything." Hyouga started, his breathing somewhat labored due to Homura's skill at pleasuring him with her mouth. "But he's not wrong this time." 

"I'm not wrong most of the time, you just don't want to admit it." Mozu shot back, although without much malice since he was currently balls-deep in Homura, grunting as he was busy enjoying how wonderful it made him feel when she squeezed around him, her tight little pussy gripping his cock oh-so-perfectly, her small body trembling with arousal and enthusiasm. 

"Tell yourself whatever you want, it won't make it true." Hyouga held the base of his cock to postion himself at a better angle in Homura's mouth, hissing in pleasure as he felt her tongue slide across the head of his cock. "Ugh, fuck, do that more-" Homura was such a perfect sweet little thing and her mouth felt like heaven, Hyouga couldn't even bother to be upset at anyone else at the moment. 

"Mmm, God, you feel so good." Mozu breathed, his voice low and slipping in Homura's ears, rough and masculine in just the right way to make her melt, her pussy scquelching around his big, thick cock. "Your pussy's so tight." 

Hyouga smoothing her hair with one hand as the other toyed with one her nipples, Homura gasped, sighing around his cock as she felt her own orgasm approach, the tidal waves of pleasure coursing through her morphing into a massive tsunami of unquantifiable proportions, eagerly swallowing around Hyouga's cock as much as she could manage as Mozu's hard, rough thrusts brought her closer and closer to the edge. The end was near, tears in her eyes and jaw opened as far as she could manage, her legs trembling and core pulsing with wave after wave of delicious heat while Mozu's thrusts grew rougher and more erratic and Hyouga's breathing increased, growing faster and heavier as each of them grew closer and closer to finding the release they were chasing. 

"You're a good girl, so I know you know what to do now." Hyouga cooed, petting Homura's hair after pinching her other nipple nice and hard. Homura didn't mind swallowing, or anything to do with cum-well, Hyouga's cum, at least. 

"Ugh, fuck, I'm gonna-" Mozu's voice was labored, his breathing unsteady as he squeezed his eyes shut, Homura putting her all into sucking Hyouga's cock in her last coherent moment before the familiar light flashed behind her eyes, her pussy clenching around Mozu, Mozu finishing a few moments before Hyouga and Homura's own orgasm following soon after thanks to a few well-timed, if shallower, thrusts on Mozu's part as he rode through his orgasm. 

Staring up at the ceiling, Homura noticed a small crack in it as she regained her breath and her heart rate steadied, her hair damp with sweat and her face covered in a few drops of cum from when Hyouga pulled out. Her pussy still throbbing from the rough and oh-so-welcome treatment Hyouga and later, Mozu, had so generously given her, Homura thanked her lucky stars-or anything that even seemed vaguely lucky-they had stumbled upon this little hideout. If there were better ways to spend a free night, she thought while Hyouga handed her a cloth to clean up with and Mozu plopped down next to her, wrapping an arm around her before he kissed her forehead, she'd be hard-pressed to imagine it. 

"It's been a while since I've been with a girl like you." Mozu pulled her closer, humming in appreciation and satisfaction. "I certainly won't forget it anytime soon." 

"It seems decisons made on impulse can be halfway decent sometimes after all." Hyouga added, curling up on the oppsite side of Homura, Homura finding herself comfortably sandwiched between both men as the stars twinkled in the sky, the moon casting a soft glow on the outskirts of the village that, for once, seemed to be quiet and peaceful. 

"Maybe we should make decision like that more often." Homura added, catching a tiny glimpse of the moonlight from the small crack in the ceiling as Mozu nestled closer to her and Hyouga fluffed up the old pillow under his head before rubbing Homura's back with a self-satisfied hum. 

The stone world sure held lots of interesting surprises, Homura decided, settling into a comfortable position as she enjoyed the peace and quiet, for once eager to find out what else this strange new world held in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Giving Tree is this book: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Giving_Tree
> 
> What the fuck is a hippocampus?: https://courses.lumenlearning.com/boundless-psychology/chapter/memory-and-the-brain/


	15. Nikki/Minami, minor Tsukasa/Minami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki/Minami, strap-ons, experimenting, inexperience, self-confidence issues, coping, awkwardness, relationship problems, takes place in the America arc after Corn City was built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Minami end up being roommates after the creation of Corn City and both of them are head over heels for people who are no longer there, but when there's a will (and a steadily decreasing ability to cope with reality,) there's a way.

Life after Senku dragged off a small but significant portion of the Kingdom of Science with him to South America was, in a word, boring. With all the big shots gone, Nikki often struggled to find a worthwhile way to occupy her time. Unlike some of the other people Tsukasa had revived in the beginning of all this mess, Nikki was not thrilled in the slightest to have woken up in the Stone World, forced to cope with the reality of everything (and everyone) from the past being gone. Especially a certain someone. Regardless, there she was, sharing an apartment with Minami because the Americans had to go and re-invent money again and the economy was slow to pick up steam, somehow leaving both of them broke as shit and thus forced to become roommates in order to get by. 

It was just an awkward coincidence when Nikki happened to walk back home one day after being tasked to help Kinrou, Magma, and Yo do some construction work and caught Minami in the middle of something that no doubt the other girl planned to be a private sort of thing. Minami had been pretty miserable since Tsukasa had left with Senku to go explore whatever South America held for them, but for the most part, she held it together-well, not good, exactly, but better than Nikki expected to (or, indeed, Nikki was handling being stuck in the Stone Age in general herself.) 

"Ah, what a stupid fucking day." Nikki complained to herself after unlocking the door to their apartment, sighing in disappointment but also relief that the day was over. "I'm so sick of this shit." 

Nikki's train of thought screeched to a sudden halt when she heard a soft, high-pitched gasp, or perhaps a moan, followed by some heavy breathing. Her brain not fully cooperating with her, Nikki cautiously put her bag down, trying to be as quiet as possible. She had to pass by Minami's room to get to her own, and as long as she didn't make too much noise, she could avoid startling the other girl, planning on going to her room to change into more comfortable clothes and make something to eat once she got settled in for the night.

Fuck-with a sickening cracking sound, one of the floorboards caved in, causing Nikki to trip, falling face first into the door to Minami's room, accidentally causing it to crash down, both girls screaming when they made eye contact. 

"Oh, Tsukasa-" Minami's fantasy was abruptly interupted by Nikki falling through her door, crashing into her room at the worst possible moment. 

Both of them staring at each other, startled and wild-eyed, both of them breathing hard, they each blinked about once, neither of them sure what to say (or do,) aside from Minami quickly pulling her dress back down to cover herself. 

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I didn't-I didn't know you were here-" 

"Uh, I, uh-the floor broke-part of the floor-so, uh, I'm gonna leave now-sorryforinterruptingyou!"

Nikki dashed out of Minami's room as quick as her legs would carry her, heart racing and face burning. 

Ugh, what the hell? Nikki preferred women to men as a general rule, so it wasn't really a shock, but to feel her heart start racing and get all flustered seeing Minami like that was definitely not something she expected, or wanted-given the other girl's steadfast devotion to Tsukasa, Nikki figured it was pretty safe to assume she didn't have any interest in women and the two of them had their share of differences. It wasn't that they didn't get along well enough, at least not after Senku saved Tsukasa's life, but Nikki hadn't ever really seen herself developing a close friendship with Minami, let alone anything else. 

Nikki swallowed hard, distracting herself by searching the refrigerator for something to eat. Just another awkward part of a shitty day, she told herself, hoping she would forget about it soon enough. 

_____

There was no denying two things: One, Nikki was deeply and undeniably in love with Lillian Weinberg, a singer who had been dead for thousands of years, and two, Nikki couldn't ignore the fact that her roommate was attractive. Minami could stand to lay off the makeup a little, sure, but facts were facts, and Nikki liked to consider herself a honest person who faced the truth for what it was whether she was comfortable with it or not. With her stupid celebrity crush and awkward personality, Nikki had never become some suave, sophisticated lover or even very knowledgeable about sex. She knew the basics, and understood that she usually preferred women over men, but beyond that, it was all a mystery to her. So how, she wondered, did she end lying on top of her roommate on the shitty couch in the living room-kitchen (it was a small apartment.) 

During the day, both of them went their separate ways doing whatever jobs they were required to do, so usually the only time they interacted was in the evening or late at night. Most of the time they both ate dinner together, then mostly ignored each other until the day was done, but somehow they had got to talking about something-specifically some news about what Senku and the rest of the people who went to South America were up to. 

"Well, I'm glad they're safe, but I miss Tsukasa." Minami pouted, resting her head in her hand as she sat with her legs pulled close to her chest. "I hope they all come back soon." 

"They probably will, look, we all traveled from Japan to America in 40 days, South America is closer to here than Japan, after all." 

"I sure hope you're right..." The sad look in Minami's eyes, distant and almost wistful, resonated with a certain feeling that Nikki held inside her own heart, Nikki also finding it suddenly difficult not to notice that Minami was wearing a short, low-cut nightgown. Either way, it was a look Nikki had worn on her own face many times, thinking about her awkward celebrity crush and the problems that arose from it back before the petrification. Nikki couldn't change the past, but she could at least try to change the future. 

"I mean, I guess this place isn't all that bad, even if it's boring sometimes. Part of me kind of wishes I could have gone with them, but I know some of us had to stay behind." Nikki confessed. "To be honest, I enjoy traveling more than I thought I would." 

"I don't mind travelling, but I certainly don't miss being on the Perseus." Minami admitted, reaching over to the other side of the couch to grab a blanket-Nikki was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room, but got up when she realized part of the blanket was caught under the couch. "I could do without having to sleep on a boat ever again." 

Catching the issue just in the nick of time, Nikki ended up scooping Minami up in her arms right before the other girl fell off the couch trying to pull the blanket out and somehow, in the next moment Nikki was lying on top of Minami on the couch, both of them oddly flustered. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Minami's voice trailed off when they both realized their faces were inches apart from each other, an odd, crackling sort of tension in the air (for once not from Magma and Yo trying to electrocute each other in the nuts in the apartment right next to theirs with a stun gun they found from Stanley's secret hidden stash that the psychotic sniper had forgotten about.) "Are you okay?" 

"I should be asking you that." Why am I so embarrassed? Nikki was no social butterfly or even very good with people in general, but this seemed a bit much. Minami was just her roommate. Her roommate who had big tits and a curvy waist and an hourglass figure and enjoyed her job as a reporter and was in love with Tsukasa, but a roommate nonetheless. 

"I'm fine, thanks to you, at least." The view of her breasts that her nightgown showed off made that fluttery feeling inside Nikki too uncomfortable, Nikki quickly pushing herself up off her to sit up, wondering why her face felt so hot. At first blush, she assumed Minami wouldn't be flustered at all but when she tried to sit up too, Nikki noticed a slight flush on her face (not as bright as hers, but it was there.) "As long as you're okay-are you feeling alright?" 

"What, y-yeah, I'm fine-" Nikki insisted, feeling that same odd embarrassment. 

"You sure? You look kind of worried." when Minami got up, her hand accidentally brushed against Nikki's. 

Minami was quite small, being shorter and more petite than most other women, so she assumed that was all it was when she suddenly realized how big Nikki's hand was compared to hers. In terms of size and body type (well, not including breasts,) Minami and Nikki couldn't have been more different. Where she was slim and petite, Nikki was strong and muscular, both traits she preferred in men. Nikki wasn't a man, of course, but-

"I just, uh-haha, sorry, it's been a long day. I'm just tired, is all." 

Minami never knew Nikki to be anything other than honest and truthful, but she couldn't help but feel the other girl was hiding something, most likely out of fear of being shamed or made fun of. Nikki was shyer than her appearance suggested, Minami feeling a twinge of sympathy for her. Minami had interviewed many people in her time as a reporter, some of who were painfully shy, and she always sought to make it her mission to make whoever she was interviewing feel as comfortable as possible so they would feel safe talking with her. Not everyone in her profession was ethical and trustworthy and Minami set out to be a good example of what someone in her field could do when she first became a reporter, always sticking to that principle throughout her career. 

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but if you want to say something, please feel free. I know we're not close, but if there's something you have to get off your chest, it'll stay between you and me, I promise." 

Nikki's heart was pounding even harder now, her whole body overheated with emotion-there was no hiding it, was there, and no point in lying, so she might as well share her shameful secret. She and Tsukasa had never been the closest of comrades, but Nikki couldn't bring herself to begrudge Minami for her crush on Tsukasa. He was just Minami's type, after all, and besides, Nikki knew all too well it was to have an awkward crush on someone who was, or at least was likely to be, unavailable, pining for something that would most likely never be. 

Still, Nikki wasn't sure what made her press her lips against Minami's for a split second. She did not use tongue, of course-Nikki was far too polite for something like that, and she squeezed her eyes shut the entire time, surprised when Minami didn't flinch or pull away. 

"Nikki?" 

Minami had never felt as attracted to someone as she had to Tsukasa, and the same held true now, but Nikki's combination of strong, athletic strength and sweet, shy personality was rather intriguing when she examined her feelings more closely. At any rate, she supposed getting a little friendlier with her wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

"I'm sorry, was that-Oh God, I'm sorry, you don't even like women, I-" 

"It's not my usual preference, but I wouldn't mind trying something new." The blush on Nikki's face felt so hot it was almost unbearable when Minami curled up closer to her, squeezing her hand. "As long as you're okay with it, of course." 

_____

After making their way to Minami's room (because it was closer,) Nikki's heart was pounding worse than the headache she got after getting in a drinking contest with Magma, her eyes glued to Minami, who was lying on the bed after slipping her nightgown off. 

"To be honest, I don't really know what to do with a woman-there's always kissing, of course, but-" Minami paused, rolling around a thought in your mind. "Have you ever been with a woman before, Nikki?" 

"Well-" Nikki had only kissed another girl once-most of her knowledge was secondhand from some porn she saw a long time ago. That said, she figured there was at least a better than decent chance that Minami wouldn't be into it, so an obvious answer eluded her for the moment.

"Ah, it's okay, I guess it doesn't matter. We can figure it out-if you think of something you want to do, tell me and we can try it." 

Nikki had worked up a considerable amount of bravery to climb on top of Minami, holding the other girl close, Minami reaching up to give her a kiss. If Nikki's heart had been pounding before, it was racing as fast as a race-car now, her whole body hot and her head fuzzy as she deepened the kiss Minami gave her. 

"Huh, you know, that wasn't half-bad. Softer than I thought-well, not too much softer. I guess I wouldn't mind doing it more-" 

Nikki held Minami tighter, scooping her up in a firm grip, her arms around the smaller girl as she kissed her again, Minami's eyes widening for a moment-she hadn't expected Nikki to be so forceful, but she didn't mind, far from it. 

Nikki had no idea how to properly eat pussy and she was too embarrassed to practice now, and she knew Minami obviously didn't know how to, so they just held each other, pressing soft, tender kisses to each other's lips, Nikki wondering how the hell she got in this position and how any of this was real. Still, despite Minami's lips being so perfectly soft and sweet, Nikki couldn't stop thinking about how she had caught her touching herself thinking about Tsukasa. Nikki had no reason to hold it against her-Minami had it bad for Tsukasa since the day she met him back before the petrification, and she knew the two had a close-knit friendship. So why couldn't she get it out of her head? She certainly didn't want to be in Minami's position-Tsukasa had turned out to be a decent guy after Senku knocked some sense into him, but he was definitely not her type-the thought of being pinned under him, all hard, sharp angles and massive, sinewy muscles, with rough, calloused hands, feeling his (undoubtedly,) huge dick inside her was nowhere near Nikki's idea of a good time. 

Minami would beg to differ, of course. Nikki couldn't give her exactly what she wanted, but-

A strange, shockingly unintelligent thought crossed Nikki's mind. Somehow, she won a sex toy in a raffle a few weeks back and being too ashamed to use the thing (plus the fact that using it on only one person would be impractical,) she had stuffed it in a drawer, forgetting about it until now. Oh, what the hell, Nikki thought, still holding Minami close even after they had pulled apart for air. Things were already weird enough. Nikki couldn't have Lillian Weinberg, and Minami couldn't have Tsukasa at the moment, but when there was a will, there were ways to improvise, adapt, and overcome. Hopefully. 

"Oh, where'd you get that?" Minami asked when Nikki came back to Minami's room, double-sided strap-on in hand. 

"Won it in a raffle. Don't ask why. Blame one of the Americans, I guess." 

A dense, penetrating sort of heat bloomed low inside Minami, her thoughts harshly pulled away from her current circumstances. Despite enjoying spending time with her roommate, thoughts of Tsukasa, specifically thoughts of him fucking her, holding her down and spreading her legs, his long, dark hair tickling her breasts as he slammed into her, pumping her full of his cum while she squirmed and writhed underneath him, sighing into the crook of his neck as he pounded her into the dirt, hips bucking and muscles flexing as he growled into her ear, squeezing harder so she couldn't move an inch while he filled her pussy with thick, hot cum.

"Hey, Minami, you okay?" 

"Uh-ah, yeah, sure, just zoned out for a bit. You ever used that before?" 

"No, but I thought you'd probably like this better." 

A series of thoughts rolled around Minami's head, interspersed with occasional images of Tsukasa-well, if she couldn't have the real thing, she supposed this wasn't such a bad substitute. At least this way there was no need to worry about having a condom on hand. Nikki was quite strong and well-built for a woman, her muscles well knit and defined, having a decent outline of abs and noticeable biceps, all of which Minami found herself appreciating more in light of how current events had unfolded. 

"Well, the only way to know is to try." 

Nobody could replace Tsukasa, of course, but he was gone, and-an unsettling thought settled in the pit of her stomach-probably didn't even like her that way and never would. Damn his aloof and mysterious personality (even thought it was sexy.) What the hell. Might as well live a little. 

Minami had failed to take it into consideration, and so had Nikki, but once (they were both ready to go, so to speak,) Nikki had guided the business end of the strap-on insider her, an image of Tsukasa flashed in her mind and for a moment when she imagined him speaking to her in that rough, commanding voice of his, she felt her connection to reality slip away, her body reacting to being fucked with Nikki's strap-on by making her imagine Tsukasa fucking her. The pace and intensity would likely be much rougher, she imagined in her wildest fantasies, but the steady, satisfying rhythm as the toy brushed against all the good spots inside her each time made her see stars, causing her to not pay attention to where she actually was as much as she should have been. 

Nikki was so lost in fantasies about Lillian Weinberg when she started thrusting steadily that instead of Minami, she saw the famous singer there instead, even if it was just her imagination-flashes of what was really happening-as well as who was under her-popped into the limelight now and again, but as Nikki starting fucking Minami harder and the other girl started moaning louder (her voice was especially breathy and high-pitched, driving her absolutely wild,) the wrong name escaped Nikki's lips when the strap-on hit her in just the right spot at the right time even though Minami was squeezing one of her biceps, the other girl moaning Tsukasa's name as Nikki snapped her hips harder, getting more and more lost in her unsettling fantasy. 

The lighting was dim and the room was nondescript, but that was no excuse, Nikki thought when she heard Lillian's name leave her mouth, Minami freezing up shortly after-not because Nikki moaned the wrong name but because she herself had moaned Tsukasa's name a moment after Nikki moaned Lillian's name. Despite an initial moment of embarrassment, both girls were close, too much so for either of them to want to stop now, and to be frank, Minami didn't care what name Nikki moaned as long as she kept fucking her like that and Nikki didn't care that Minami was smitten with Tsukasa, Nikki holding Minami under her with a firm but gentle squeeze, Minami threading one of her hands in Nikki's hair and grabbing onto her muscular back with the other, both of them crying out the wrong name (two different wrong names, in fact,) as they both were shaken by the intensity of their climax at the same time. 

When they both realized where they were and what happened, they both shared a bewildered, sheepish look, neither of them quite sure what had just happened aside from the most obvious part of the physical side of things. Still, there was somehow less room for embarassment about the slightly awkward feelings that had struck both of them after the fact-in spite of it all, they both managed to satisfy their more physical urges rather well, even if their imaginations worked in unintended ways to get them there. 

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Minami asked, brushing her hair after wiping the sweat off her face and slipping back into her nightgown. 

"Nah, how about you?" 

"I don't have work either." 

Nikki plopped down on the bed, a bone-deep exhaustion settling over her, both girls subconsciously moving close to each other and Nikki wrapping her arm around Minami in response. 

"I snore sometimes so if you can't sleep, just let me know."

"I've dealt with worse." Minami replied, snuggling closer to Nikki as she pulled the blanket on the bed over both of them. 

Ah, well. America was a pretty strange place. There were worse things it could be than strange, though, that much felt obvious in the moment, Nikki drifting off to sleep easily and without complaint as she and Minami appreciated each other's body heart, allowing herself to close her eyes when the other girl's breathing steadied enough to indicate she was already on her way to dreamland. Perhaps corn city wasn't a mistake after all.


	16. Tsukasa/Minami (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Minami, soft, vanilla sex, weird fluff, for want of a nail, crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Perseus runs into a mechanical difficulty, leading to different consequences for different people.

"Ahh, the big, blue sea, the shining sun, the rolling ocean waves-truly, this is paradise!" Ryuusui, the captain of the Perseus, was as happy as could be. And why not? He was in his element after all-sailing on the magnificent, untamed waters of the Pacific Ocean, employing his greatest skill to help the Kingdom of Science accomplish their goal of bringing back modern civilization. 5 minutes down, however many more to do-even if they were being chased by some crazy American sniper who looked like an unholy fusion of James Bond and a minor Jojo villain with a halfway decent stand, a chance to set sail was a chance to set sail. 

"Hey, Senku, what do you think this is?" Chrome, who had just spotted a loose lug-nut laying around, picked it up, showing it to Senku. 

Senku picked up the small, seemingly insignificant object, stroking his chin as he gazed at it with a moment's curiosity before realizing what a common, unremarkable object it was. "Just a lug nut. Probably not too important, I'd just put it away somewhere so someone won't trip on it." 

"Ah, okay." Chrome was slightly disappointed, realizing that there was nothing interesting he could do with it, until the Perseus unceremoniously exploded, followed by a stream of steady shouts and cheers from the crazy ass Americans who were chasing after them. 

"Eat my shiny leather pantsuit, cunts!" Stanley screamed, having just shot the exact part of the Perseus where the lug nut was supposed to have been. 

"Fuck yeah, America!" some random American shouted, cheering on the expert sniper. 

_____

A few very wet, uncomfortable hours later, Senku and the gang were back in America-they had rid the world of Stanley's little gang of troublemakers, the skilled sniper himself running off somewhere to stew in his own defeat while he worked on concocting another devious plan, Senku, Chrome, and everyone else aboard the Perseus chilling inside a nearby cave. 

"Alright, folks, setbacks happen, no biggie." Ryuusui assured everyone. "I'll get to work on fixing my beauty up real nice and good and we'll head back out when she's all fixed up. In the meantime, just consider this an extended pit-stop." 

"I wonder what happened to the lug-nut." Chrome thought.

"I wonder what happened to my hair." Senku, whose hair reacted poorly to the combination of being soaked in ocean water and the humidity in the air that day (it was a humid day,) though. 

"I wonder if I'll ever recover the brain cells I lost in the accident." Ginrou, who had joined the gang after escaping from the clutches of the Americans, thought.

"I wonder if I'll ever regain my honor as a noble warrior representing my beautiful homeland of Treasure Island." Matsukaze thought. 

"Fuck this shit, I'm hungry." Kohaku thought.

Tsukasa, like the rest of the crowd who had accompanied Senku on their journey to South America, dispersed after Ryuusui told everyone to go home and call it a day. He wasn't exactly thrilled about being stuck on a ship again but hell, it beat having to listen to Mozu and Matsukaze argue constantly about whether tits or ass were better (and having Hyouga chime in to assert the superiority of feet,) and it sure as hell beat having his balls retract all the way inside him in a home-made freezer in the middle of a forest in Japan. 

Nothing to do meant that Tsukasa, left to his own devices, had to find a way to fill the strange, sort of fuzzy void inside him when he wasn't busy training to get even stronger or trying to remember everything he had ever read about communism. There was always that one thing-Tsukasa shook his head, desperate to push that particular mental image out of his head. He had smoked that one herb way too often during his tenure as the head of the Empire of Might and the hallucinations weren't worth it, no matter how quick the high was. That left Tsukasa in a concerning dilemma. It was only about 3 p/m or so, not late enough to go to sleep, but he had already trained the maximum amount to get his gains in and sadly, there were no libraries in the Stone World where he could pick up a book about Karl Marx or something. What to do, what to do...

When there's a will, there's a way. Or something like that. It made enough sense, Tsukasa guessed, after he ended up at Minami's apartment, Minami comfortable seated in Tsukasa's lap. There was nothing better to do, and besides, things had been pretty stressful lately dealing with the Americans and the fact that they had helped create an entire new city out of nothing but elbow grease, willpower, a few lug-nuts, and Senku's brain cells. Minami was small and cute and Tsukasa found both traits agreeable in the woman he had formed an odd friendship with over their time in the Stone World together. He had originally revived her for her reporter skills, but over time, he also discovered she was easy to talk to and her hair was just as soft as it looked. Tsukasa's opinion regarding women was firmly in the all women are queens camp, but he had a preference for blondes regardless. 

He supposed, then, given the inordinate amount of stress they had been through lately and the fact that Tsukasa figured anyone else would be put off by his aloof, stoic personality-he wasn't witty like Senku or a smooth-talker like Gen or a casanova like Ryuusui, so he had to rely on the few learned social skills he had and having a whole hell of a lot of muscles to carry him to success in the woman department. At any rate, Minami didn't hold his flaws against him-and why would she, when she could hold his pecs instead. They were there, so why not? 

"How did the Perseus blow up, anyways?" 

Tsukasa saw a series of images in his mind, all more stupid and incomprehensible than the last, upon hearing Minami's question. "Ryuusui's still trying to figure that one out." Something something about staring into the abyss and the abyss staring back at you, and all that. Taking one of Minami's breasts into his hand, he squeezed gently, enjoying how it felt so soft in his rough, calloused hands. Better not to waste time trying to answer questions that didn't have answers, after all. 

"Oh, well, things happen, I guess. Either way, I'm glad you're here." 

Leaving a few more kisses on her face, avoiding the lips for now because he wasn't sure if he liked the way she looked with lipstick or without better, Tsukasa perked up as his fine-tuned hearing picked up on the small, high-pitched noises she made when he kept on caressing her, holding her securely in his strong arms. As it happened, he also found that the way her caresses felt were just as nice as the way it felt to touch her. 

"Mmm-" A shock of heat sparked inside him when Minami squeezed his pecs with a little more force (not that there was much to begin with, bless her heart-Minami was gifted in many ways, but strength, definitely not.) 

Minami let out a small squeak of surprise when Tsukasa kissed her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there just ever-so-slightly. She never took him for the aggressive type, but she was interested in finding out what he liked and to that end, decided it would be more enjoyable to let him call the shots. There was very little about him that she wasn't curious about and every new things she learned about him only made her that much more eager to see what else she could find out about him. 

"You have a cute face, but it's even cuter when I do this." Tsukasa breathed, his face painted with a slight but noticeable flush and a certain warmth building inside him when he laid Minami down on the bed and slipped two fingers inside her, taking his time to make sure he didn't scare her off. He was larger than most men, in more ways than one, and thus the responsibility for making his partner comfortable was all on him. There was a chance it might not work anyways even with adequate preparation, but there was no way to find out but to try, and they could always stop if things didn't go according to plan. 

"What-oh. Oh-" 

In retrospect, Minami wasn't surprised that Tsukasa was good with his fingers-he was clever and quick-witted in many ways, able to quickly and easily pick up and retain new information and keep it stored in his long-term memory without difficulty. It was much better than her own fingers by far, not only because he knew what to do but because there was no one else in the world she would rather have be doing this to her. Not in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine someone like Tsukasa would like her-knowing that he did made her beam with delight. No other man on Earth could even begin to compare to him, and there she was, lucky enough to be there with him, in her bed, together. 

"Not only that, but you have a lovely voice as well." 

Minami felt her face heat up, her cheeks and ears flushed red and that electric buzz of excitement and desire burning inside her. It was almost too much, but somehow she managed not to explode before he brought her to her peak, a sudden, intense wave crashing over her, receding almost as soon as it approached, over in a flash but by all means worth it. Still, a question remained in her mind, one she couldn't bear not having an answer to. 

"Can I touch you too-if you're okay with it, of course." Minami added sheepishly at the end, feeling a combination of eagerness and trepidation after getting a good look at Tsukasa. He was huge, not that she didn't expect it, but somehow seeing it up close made her heart pound and her head feel all funny, making that electric buzz deep in her core that much more intense. 

"Ah, of course, I don't mind-feel free." 

Miami swallowed hard, her face burning as she took his cock in her hand, her lips pursed shut as she felt how hot and hard it felt her hand. This was all so intense and she wasn't sure where to begin or end, but her curiosity overwhelmed her other emotions, and with some encouragement in the form of Tsukasa stroking her hair, she grasped it a little more firmly, gasping involuntarily as she felt it twitch a little. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry-I'm too shy, I'm sorry-" Minami let go suddenly, hiding her face in her hands. "Everything feels so intense and I don't know why I'm all embarrassed!" 

Minami felt her heart race suddenly, her mouth running dry when Tsukasa gently brushed some of her hair out of face, taking one of her hands in his own and squeezing it. "Shh, it's alright, there's nothing to worry about. We'll just take it slow, okay? If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let me know." 

Minami suppressed a gasp of excitement and concern (mostly excitement, she noticed soon after Tsukasa pushed her down on the bed again,) resting one of his hands on her thigh. It was all so much, and there she was, about to experience it-something she had been fantasizing and yearning for longer than she ever felt comfortable admitting-right then and there. 

"There's nothing to worry about, just relax and remember to breathe." Tsukasa's voice was so calm and reassuring it always put her at ease, and it certainly didn't hurt that it was also rough and masculine at the same time, drawing her attention to the aching heat inside her and the slick feeling between her thighs even more. 

The intial feeling of pain soon began to fade, morphing into bliss as she adjusted to the new sensation. It wasn't entirely unexpected, at least in theory, but actually feeling Tsukasa's cock stretch her out so quickly and suddenly, despite anticipating it beforehand, was beyond her ability to describe in words. As the pain faded, her arousal overwhelming the sensation as Tsukasa began to thrust. He went slowly at first, easing up to a decent pace, his eyes scanning her for any signs of distress. 

"How does it feel?" 

"H-hot. And big-" It was hard to think, let alone talk, and oh God, it felt so good, Minami was almost convinced she was imagining things. 

"You want more?" 

How could I not-"Y-yes-" It was next to impossible to hold back a scream, but Magma and Yo lived in the next apartment and no way did Minami want to risk getting caught by them of all people. 

"You're doing a pretty good job taking me so far-I think maybe I'll try something different. Let me know it it hurts." Tsukasa hummed in a satisfied voice as he lifted her legs up, holding them against his chest and stomach as he thrust into her, the steady, rhythmic pace driving her absolutely nuts. "Mmmn, that pussy of yours is so tight-ah, fuck-" 

Many people thought of Tsukasa as being reserved and stoic, and he usually was, so seeing him like this was a treat, even if Minami was too distracted by the feeling of his cock stretching her out to pay a whole lot of attention to anything else. 

"I-ah, don't stop-" If Minami was about to say something, she forgot the thought as quickly as it arrived, absorbed by the sheer bliss of Tsukasa fucking her so hard, the feel of his strong hands holding her so close and the deep, guttural growls and grunts he made from time to time. 

Please go harder-Minami could no longer find the strength or focus to speak anymore, content to let Tsukasa use her however he saw fit and silently praying it was a dream in between gasps and sighs and moans of pleasure. He was so perfect, so strong and handsome and just wonderful in every way, he was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. Her wildest fantasies could never have matched up to the reality, her mind bouncing back and forth between wishing he would fuck her harder and deeper and praying that this wasn't all some kind of dream. It felt too real, and she wished with every fiber of her being that this memory would remain etched in her mind forever. 

Tsukasa was capable of appreciating all sorts of women, but something about Minami was especially pleasing, and not just her looks. She was a lovely woman, to be sure, with a stunning figure and a sweet heart-shaped face and beautiful eyes, but more than that, the way it felt to hold her under him, the way she felt so good around him, and the way she looked at him with such an adoring look in her eyes. Tsukasa was by no means a happy person, but this had to be pretty close to experiencing the feeling. Careful not to push her too much too fast or grip her too hard, Tsukasa kept a steady but moderate pace, rocking his hips back and forth while he let go of her legs with one hand, holding them in place with the other so he could satisfy his random, sudden urge to squeeze one of her breasts.

At last, after feeling as if she had floated out of time entirely and had taken up residence in a temporary new dimension, Minami squeezed her eyes shut, a flash of light bursting behind he eyes and disappearing into a field of stars, as white-hot and illuminating as the sun as she clenched around him, whimpering in a small, high-pitched voice and sighing in delight as she felt his own orgasm shoot into her body, so intense and overwhelming that she could hardly move, not that she cared to. Nothing about what happened disappointed her at all, her body overwhelmed with pure bliss as she lied under him as limp as a rag-doll, Tsukasa letting out a low, guttural growl as he exhaled deeply, time seeming to pause entirely for a moment that felt so brief and yet somehow also seemed as if it would last forever. 

Sliding out of her carefully, Tsukasa pushed her damp, sweaty hair out of her face, kissing her on the forehead before grabbing something to clean up with. "You did a wonderful job. I only wonder why I never thought of doing this earlier." 

It was quite a hot day outside, sticky and humid and with no real reason for either of them to go outside, Tsukasa figured the best course of action would be to turn on the fan, hold Minami close in his arms, and relax for a while, leaving his cares and concerns behind for his future self to deal with. Though Tsukasa had his differences with a number of people in the Kingdom of Science, some of which really got on his nerves, sometimes getting caught up in accidents caused by other people turned out not to be such a bad thing.


	17. Matsukaze/others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukaze/multiple people, takes place in the canon universe, crack, getting lost, being lost, occupational hazards, don't take this seriously at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsukaze gets lost in the Amazon jungle and gets up to all sorts of questionable business. Featuring a cameo by a certain goofy member of Ishigami village who doesn't know how to make himself useful but he makes do.

Somewhere inside Matsukaze's head, there was some kind of weird noise playing. Problem was, it wasn't anything Matsukaze recognized. Sitting on a large rock, contemplating exactly what had gone so horribly wrong so abruptly (in reality, he had simply not been paying attention to where he was going,) staring off into the distance. 

Matsukaze was a quiet, thoughtful, man. Someone who carefully contemplated the meaning of life and the secrets of the universe, Matsukaze would not simply drift gently into his ultimate fate, whatever the hell that was going to be. Though he lacked the understanding of what had gone so horribly wrong and why, he was pretty sure he didn't want to die of starvation in some strange, hot jungle. Ginrou, the hapless young warrior who would be helpless without him, probably had no idea where he was and was most likely floundering around somewhere like a fish in the desert, but Matsukaze could be of no help to him until he could figure out how to get the hell out of this jungle and find his way back to camp.

A fat bird with beady little eyes squawked, making eye contact with Matsukaze for a moment before flying off. Swallowing what was left of his saliva, Matsukaze threw his head in his hands, fighting off the urge to cry. It would do him no good to waste water when it was so hot and humid outside, of course. He was lost, terribly so, and there was only thing to do. 

Yes, only one thing to do-Matsukaze, steeled to face whatever the future held in store for him, strode off with determination in his step, his face etched with a perfect image of noble stoicism and a stiff upper lip, right up until the moment he fell off the cliff nearby.

Ugh, my head...Matsukaze had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there when he first noticed he was lost in the jungle, but now the problem was compounded in several ways. Inside a simple hut with a dirt floor and a large fire for light in the middle, Matsukaze was lying flat on his back, dozens of eyes staring at him with curiosity and wonder. They all belonged to women, most of them appearing young enough to be around his own age and all of them very pretty. 

Matsukaze didn't have a "type." Such a thing was below him, a noble, honorable warrior who focused solely on protecting his village and his master from all threats that might cause them harm. With the amount of women surrounding him, however, it wouldn't have mattered if he did. Tall, short, thin, curvy, petite, athletic-Matsukaze had never remembered seeing so many different body types on women before and he was not about to complain about the view (he did, however, still want to find his way back to camp.) 

"How interesting." he heard one of the women say. 

"We're not the only ones left alive, that's great news!" another added. 

"And this one's a man, too." a third chimed in. 

Poor Matsukaze. His life had never been an easy ride. From a young age, he was instructed to work for his master and every day, he was busy with any number of duties, never having quite enough time to reflect on what he really wanted out of life, or even what he wanted to do before he died. Day in and day out, it was work, work work. After Matsukaze's master was killed and the petrification turned everyone in his village to stone, including himself, Matsukaze woke up hundreds of years in the future, soon commanded by a strange man with equally strange hair to work for him. He was grateful to have been saved, of course, but his life soon became a mirror's image of what it was before. Work, work, work. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, not that Matsukaze had ever heard the phrase, nor did he know anyone named Jack. All he knew was that he was lost in a foreign land, all alone and away from his allies, now in the clutches of some strange women. 

"And a handsome one too." the first woman gently cupped his chin in her hand, studying him carefully as if he were a rare specimen that had to be tended with the utmost care lest it shatter in a million pieces like a fragile teacup. He couldn't blame them, not entirely, anyways. He was pretty tired and if they had, in fact, never seen any men before, it was only natural that they find his presence strange. 

"Thank you-" Might as well start off on the right foot by being polite-"I'm not all that handsome, though, really-" Matsukaze never viewed himself as anything more or less than average in physical beauty or sexual prowess-he was simply Matsukaze, he worked to protect his master, and then later he worked to protect the Kingdom of Science. He did not need to be anything other than what he was, and so he was just that-nothing more and nothing less. A quiet, cautious warrior who happened to be lost and needed to find his way back to camp. Surely Senku and the others would be waiting for him, especially poor, hapless Ginrou. "You can call me Matsukaze." 

He had remembered to be polite and to introduce himself, though it wasn't easy being stared at by so many women, all of whom were very pretty and all of whom were showing quite a lot of skin. If something between his legs happened to be hard, well, Matsukaze would just make a half-hearted attempt to blame it on the weather or something.

"Are you married?" the first woman asked.

"Excuse me?" 

Life never went according to plan, but that never stopped Matsukaze from making plans, then making back-up plans for his original plans, then making back-up back-up plans for his backup plans just for good measure. All part of being a loyal, dependable, honorable warrior of Treasure Island and, later, the Kingdom of Science. A few good therapy sessions might have helped also, but as Matsukaze was born in a time period without such amenities as psychological therapy, he was forced to do without. 

"Do you have a wife?" 

"Uh, no. I've never experienced the joy of having a family of my own." Matsukaze's parents had died when he was young, he had no siblings, and never had any successful relationships, so he was telling the truth in multiple ways. 

"Ah. Very good. That's just the answer we were hoping for." 

Mastukaze was not a man who let his second brain make most of his decisions (that was more Mozu's thing, and to a lesser extent, Ginrou and Yo also had that problem,) but he couldn't help but notice his heart skipping a few beats and his face heating up when the women eyed him with more interest, the one who had spoken to him first stroking his hair with a pleased expression on her face. "It-is?" Matsukaze was also not someone who regularly acknowledged his feelings of anxiety, repressing them instead in a misguided attempt to make himself more useful, but his blood pressure was higher now than it had been when he woke up. How unsettling. 

Matsukaze was a little scuffed up like he had just tripped over a rock or something but otherwise wasn't injured. What he didn't know (that he happened to get caught in a net before he could hit bottom after falling off the cliff,) wouldn't hurt him, but the look in the first woman's eyes when she pressed her hand on his chest, squeezing something much lower on his body with her other hand through his clothes roused a variety of different emotions in the normally stoic samurai. Mastukaze had developed a certain fondness for Ginrou, who was much like an annoying but funny little brother during their time together in the Kingdom of Science, but he knew Ginrou would certainly fail to keep a cool head in a situation like this. Any other time and Matsukaze would have tried to keep his cool, but he really did need to find his way back to camp. 

"I'm grateful to all of you for saving my life, but I really have to leave now. I got lost and there are people waiting for me who need me." 

Matsukaze, who could not have known what happened to everyone back at camp, was confused when the women gave him an odd look and the cold feeling in his stomach when he noticed left him quite unsettled. 

"You mean the bunch of tents near the river?" 

"Ah, yes, that's it-you saw people there?" Oh, good, I can head back now. 

"Before or after the aliens beamed them up?" 

What-I don't-Matsukaze's stomach dropped into the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, his chest suddenly tight. "Excuse me?" 

"Ah, poor thing. All his friends are gone then. a random woman said. 

"Oh, well, we couldn't get close enough to tell if any of the rest of them were men, so we're still back where we started." another woman commented. 

"Oh, yeah-right." 

The look on the first woman's face remained unchanged, the tall, slender woman with long legs and long, straight black hair, and round, perky breasts shrugging before taking off her clothes, ignoring the shocked look on Matsukaze's face. "Well, regardless, the situation is the same. Our village is dying out because there's no men, but as luck had it, we just so happened to find you, so we have a proposition for you." 

"A proposition?" 

Matsukaze had seen a lot of shit in his days as a warrior on Treasure Island and more during his tenure as a warrior for the Kingdom of Science, but this-and he wasn't just referring to the village leader's fantastic boobs, -this was something else entirely. He was left alone in the world, or as good as much anyways, still kind of in shock, and at this point, really had nothing better to do. Trying to head back to North America at this point was a lost cause and Senku had mentioned something about re-populating the Earth anyways. Matsukaze didn't have any revival fluid, nor was he ever instructed in how to make it, and in a way, he could still help Senku fulfill his mission even if the poor bastard had been beamed up to space by aliens. No harm in a little change of plans when it was required, right? That's what the back-up plans the back-up back-up plans were for, after all. 

"Oh, wow, it's so big-" Matsukaze was at least half sure the woman who had grasped the shaft of his cock was only saying that because she had never seen a cock before, but Matsukaze didn't see any point in complaining. Her hands were very soft, and she was very gentle, something Matsukaze found rather pleasant. He was strong and fit enough to have rough sex if the opportunity presented itself, but he was the kind who preferred to take things slow and enjoy the little things. 

"Huh, you're right, it is-I wonder if all foreign men are like that. " 

"Well, I wouldn't ask me, I've never been with a foreign man." Matsukaze, not being one who could lay on the charm, didn't bother putting on an act. He was an awkward man with limited sexual experience and that was just how it was, no point in being upset about it. Not everyone was destined to be a perfect ladies man, after all. 

One of the girls touching him giggled, a sweet, high-pitched voice that made him all the more aware of the blood rushing between his legs. "He's funny." 

Matsukaze had never considered himself to be a great comedian, but that was okay too. Everyone had their purpose in life, and his purpose at the moment was to fulfill the wishes of his departed friend and savior, Senku Ishigami, so that was what he would do, even if it involved impregnating multiple women in an orgy in the middle of the Amazon rain-forest. Nobody ever said life made sense, after all. 

Either way, it felt good-very good, to be touched by someone else, to feel a woman's hands-well, multiple women's hands-all over his body, and to reach out and touch them in return. Matsukaze-always a cautious, careful man, was never anything less than as gentle as possible. He wasn't so huge that he was in great danger of hurting any woman he was intimate with but he was tall and strong and had a fit, muscular body so he always made sure to remember to be aware of his strength, treating each and every one of the women the same regardless of whether they were 5 feet tall and 100 lbs soaking wet or 6 feet tall and built like that one friend of Senku's who wore her hair in two braids. Regardless, they were all very beautiful, and there was no way in hell Matsukaze was going to be able to give them all what they wanted in one go. 

Breathing heavily, Matsukaze can feel his heart pounding, he can feel his face heat up, no doubt quite flushed by now, and he could most definitely feel the way his muscles tensed as several pairs of hands, some small and delicate and others larger and sturdier stroking and caressing him, all with the same level of intense fascination and interest. He supposed it must be true that they had never lived with any men before, because they're all utterly enthralled by him, eyes glued on him like he's a rare, magical jewel or a priceless treasure, something to be treated with nothing less than the utmost adoration and worship. He's flattered but also a little nervous-he had never been with so many women, and certainly not all at the same time, and especially not while being lost in the middle of the Amazon rain-forest. The heat curling inside him is maddening, so hot and overwhelming that it threatens to shut off his higher brain functions, Matsukaze being thoroughly unused to receiving so much attention from so many women all at once. Whatever the outcome, he's sure he'll remember this for the rest of his life. 

Hands squeeze his pecs, feel his legs and thighs, grope and fondle him here and there and everywhere, but never roughly- all of them amazed at the stunning, marvelous sight in front of them. He was their only hope for repopulating their village, after all, and thus deserved to be treated with nothing but the highest level of respect. A perfect specimen of masculine beauty and strength, each and every one of them was in awe of him, some of them chattering among each other about who should go first and how many of them should take turns this time, guessing at whether or not all of them going at it this time would be a good idea. 

Whatever the case, Matsukaze is sure of one thing. He had never, ever before been this hard in his life. Would he cum too soon and disappoint one of them (or all of them)? Probably. Was he concerned? Well, they weren't exactly short on time, so he's sure they could all work something out. One advantage he had, not that he understood it because he had never lived in the modern era before, was that regardless of what went down or how, at least he wouldn't have to pay child support.

"I'm kind of nervous." one girl said while some of them were debating over who should go first. "What if it'll hurt?" 

"You don't have to do it now if you're nervous." another girl replied. "It's not like we're in a hurry or anything."

The first woman, the one who seemed to be the leader, finally resolved the dispute by deciding to go first. Her figure was slim but athletic, with average sized breasts, a flat stomach, and strong, muscular arms and legs. Starting off with her wouldn't be so bad, Matsukaze decided, as long as he didn't finish too early. 

With a single, fluid motion, the village leader straddled him, seating herself on his cock while another one of the girls strokes his abs and another squeezes his pecs. A few more surround him, one of them curling up near him to stroke his hair and another holding down his legs by his ankles-Matsukaze understood that was likely because they worried he would hurt their leader if he moved around too much and besides, he wasn't really in a complaining mood anyways. 

"I wonder if I should go next or wait?" a girl a little farther away asked her friend, eyes glued on Matsukaze. 

"I'm sure we'll all get a chance sooner or later." her friend replied. 

Mulling something over in her head, the girl talking to her friend decided to act on it, taking a few steps forward to kneel next to Matsukaze. "Can I ask you something?" 

Matsukaze hardly noticed her until he saw her face a few inches above his own, gave a quick nod, as he was otherwise rather distracted. 

The girl seemed rather shy, her soft black hair falling to her shoulders in loose, tousled waves. Attractive, if not as attractive as the village leader, Matsukaze decided she seemed cute. "Can I-uh-" Matsuakze's eyes widened when she lifted up her skirt, revealing that she was wet. 

"Oh, you wanna sit on his face? Here, I'll get out of the way." One of the girls, who had her hands on his pecs, offered, content to sit back and get a good view of the action. 

Matsukaze gave the shy girl a nod. What the hell-it wasn't like things could get any weirder now, and to be honest, it was kind of hot. 

The other girls watch wide-eyed and entranced as the shy girl sits on his face, biting her lip when she feels his hot, wet tongue inside her while their leader is fucking him, the girl holding his feet letting go-Matsukaze had no idea what she was doing until he felt something hot and wet and instantly realizes she's sucking his balls. Having never had someone do that to him before and being otherwise distracted by several other girls, Matsukaze isn't quite sure how he feels about it-it's definitely an odd sensation, but not bad. Not something he would insist upon above everything else, but it did nothing to dampen his incredible arousal, his skin hot all over and his head fuzzy, his brain short-circuiting-it was all he could do to lick and suck on the shy girl's pussy and even that was rather difficult given how many different kinds of emotions were competing for space in his brain and how close he was. 

Matsukaze had a reasonable amount of stamina, or at least nothing anyone else had ever seen fit to complain about, but he was no superhuman casanova. He knew he didn't have long now, his body signaling to him that he was almost there. It had been quite a long day, also, so he couldn't complain too much. Had he even been able to remotely pay any kind of attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed that the woman riding him was about to finish too, not realizing it until he felt her clench hard around him, her tight pussy squeezing his cock in a vice grip. It was only then that, thanks to her pressing a hand on his chest at the same moment the girl sitting on his face did, that she must have orgasmed, and almost as soon as she had, the shy girl sitting on his face did too, moaning and squealing in such a sweet, feminine voice. The combination of different but equally pleasurable sensations all hitting him one after another in quick succession proved enough to send him over the edge, his own orgasm shooting deep inside the woman riding him. 

After being given some water and something to clean up with, Matsukaze stretched a little, fluffing the straw mat under him while the girls all discussed who would go next and in what order, Matsukaze taking a moment, maybe two, to check his body for injuries and listen for any signs of life outside the hut. Noticing only birds, insects, and other wildlife generally minding their own business, he pushed some of his hair out of his face as another girl approached him, taking off her small dress to reveal a slim but curvy figure with small, perky breasts and a pear-shaped body, neither of them-or anyone else in the hut, for that matter, aware of the suspiciously silent blonde spear-wielder hiding in a tree outside who had one hand down his pants gripping a very different kind of spear as he watched the scandalous shenanigans unfolding in front of him with great interest. Maybe getting lost in the Amazon rain-forest wasn't so bad after all. 


	18. Tsukasa/Kohaku/Matsukaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Kohaku/Matsukaze, crack, threesome, threesome-f/m/m, takes place in the America arc, don't take this seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hold onto your horses, let those poor bastards run free for a while, the same way I let my brain run wild while I was writing this. There's a little bit of SenGen in here if you squint real hard but overall it's vague enough that you can interpret it either way if you want.

The forest was rather quiet, a nice change of pace all things considering the way the days had been going for Senku and company on their journey through South America. The setting sun illuminated the lush, dense forest in an aesthetically pleasing way, the soft glow of the final rays of evening sunlight painting the sky in an array of lovely hues. 

Kohaku, however, wasn't paying attention to any of that, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would slam right through her chest; her face flushed and her body hot (thankfully for a reason that had nothing to do with the oppressive humidity so common in the area.) Tsukasa's hands were almost as warm, caressing her with an unexpected gentleness as they pressed their lips together. His were a bit dry, but Kohaku couldn't blame him, it wasn't like they had time to just sit around and drink all the water they wanted, after all. 

Kohaku, do this, Kohaku, go there, Kohaku help me get this giant anaconda off me, Kohaku be a dear and lift this for me, would you? The endless laundry list of commands and requests from Senku and Gen got a little old after a while, even if she counted both of them as her friends and had been more than glad to get the hell out of Corn City and do some exploring. As it turned out, there were plenty of fascinating things to explore in the Amazon rainforest, and not just the local flora and fauna. 

It had been a while since Kohaku had any time to herself-the same held true for all of them, really, but Senku and Gen were like two crazy peas in a pod and everyone else, aside from her fellow Ishigami Village natives who were all like family to her, had someone waiting for them back in Corn City or had all the charm and charisma of an ice cube (and on the other end of the spectrum, there was one who laid it on thicker than molasses.) Tsukasa was the sole exception to that rule and though they had some philosophical differences, he was easy on the eyes and even easier to talk to. As the day whittled away and night began to take its place, Kohaku and Tsukasa found a moment to slip away from the rest of the group and find a solution to their frustrating dilemma together. 

Lying was wrong, of course, so Kohaku had admitted to herself that she had thought about this before, back when she first met Tsukasa. He was strong, stronger than any man she had ever met or fought against, and he had the body to prove it, athletic and muscular, towering over everyone else with ease. Missing him in a crowd would be impossible, and Kohaku found it (and him) intriguing. Threading her fingers through his long, dark hair, Kohaku sighed into the kiss, both of them pressing their lips together roughly, throwing caution to the wind. Pressing her body against his (all the better to grind against him,) Kohaku felt herself melt into his strong arms, equal parts impressed and aroused at the ease of which he picked her up with one arm, holding her close to him while he grabbed a chunk of her hair-it didn't matter if he pulled it, as her hair was so stiff and rough nothing short of an act of God or science could possibly mess it up more than it already was. 

"Master Ginrou-" Kohaku felt a chill shoot up her spine when she heard Matsukaze's voice and the way the last syllable of Ginrou's name died on his lips when he realized what he had stumbled upon. 

"Huh-how did you-" 

Tsukasa said nothing, a look of mild confusion crossing his face for only a moment when Kohaku tried to decide what to ask Matsukaze and gave up mid-sentence after getting a good look at the look on Matsukaze's face. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were out here-I was looking for Ginrou-he seems to have gone missing yet again, and-ah, damn, I promised Kinrou I would watch out for him after I snuck onto the enemy's ship and now he's lost and-oh, look at me, I'm such a fool-I lost him again-" 

"Calm down, we're not gonna rat you out or anything. Whatever you promised Kinrou is between you and him, but if you need help finding Ginrou, we don't mind lending a hand." 

Matsukaze, who was sweating bullets in fear and shame, sighed. "I appreciate your kind offer, but there's no reason for me to trouble you two, clearly I interrupted a private moment here and the fault for losing track of Ginrou lies solely in my hands so I'll handle the matter myself." The disgruntled samurai sat down for a moment to drink some water, hoping it would help him collect himself before he headed off to continue his search for Ginrou. "I know it's been a long day for all of us, so don't let me stop you two from doing whatever you were doing-" After taking just enough sips to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth and standing up to leave, Matsukaze's words died before he could finish his sentence when all three of them heard a sudden crash and loud, inhuman screaming. 

"Ginrou, what did I tell you about the bees?!" someone hollered in the distance. 

"Aiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yep. That was Ginrou, alright. Kohaku felt for Matsukaze. She really did. Of everyone in the Kingdom of Science, he had possibly the worst job of them all: Being Ginrou's professional babysitter, which, in reality, was basically being a glorified idiot wrangler. The poor guy had mistaken Ginrou for his long-dead master and everything just went downhill for the poor samurai from there, which was why Kohaku never questioned why he looked so weary and exasperated all the time. He sure could use a break. 

"Forgive me, but the urge suddenly came over, me I can't control myself any longer-" Tsukasa and Kohaku looked on in confusion as Matsukaze began digging a hole in the ground with a shovel-Where the hell did he get that, Kohaku asked herself. Was he planning on taking a permanent dirt nap? She should probably do something, but what? 

"Ah, yes, maybe this was the real solution all along-" Matsukaze muttered to himself, a forlorn look on his face as he continued digging the human-sized hole. 

"Uh, you don't have to do that, seriously. I'm sure there's a better way for you to chill out and get your mind off things for a while, like something that doesn't involve suicide." 

Matsukaze gave her a sad but knowing look. "Oh, don't worry, I wasn't going to kill myself. Was that what you were thinking?" Although-no, don't do it Matsukaze, he scolded himself. It's not worth it. You have to live on in honor of your former master and assist the Kingdom of Science in their endeavors to-to-

"AAAAAAAAAAAA there are literally bees literally everywhere!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I can't. I have brought shame to my village, and surely to the Kingdom of Science as well-

Oh, fuck it. Matsukaze laid his shovel down, pulling a small knife out of his pocket. 

"Matsukaze, what are you doing?" 

Mastukaze was no quitter, but this-this was the third time he had lost Ginrou in the past week. How would his honor ever recover? It was impossible, he told himself, holding the knife to his stomach, gritting his teeth in preparation for the inevitable. 

"There's no use anymore. I have outlived my usefulness. First I lose Ginrou the third time in a week and now I ruined your evening as well. The Kingdom of Science is better off without such a useless thief of oxygen as myself-" 

Tsukasa shrugged, putting Kohaku down and snatching Matsukaze's knife. "I think it's time we all find a way to calm down. Whatever happens, we can deal with it later. For now, let's all cool off, enjoy the evening, and let everyone else handle whatever the hell's going on back at camp." 

Matsukaze looked depressed as hell-Kohaku had worn that look on her own face a lot back when Ruri was sick. A nice, relaxing evening was just what the doctor ordered and truth be told, Matsukaze wasn't such a hard person to look at. He was weird as hell, but then, they all were in their own special, fucked-up ways. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I suppose I really ought to take some time to relax for a change."

"See, that's the spirit." Kohaku told him, patting him on the back. "It's pretty nice out here in this little corner of the forest, too. Perfect for getting away from your problems for just the right amount of time." 

"She's right. I'm sure we can work out some kind of agreement if we all put our heads together, so why not give it a try?" Tsukasa offered. 

_____

Several minutes had passed since any of them had last heard anyone screaming about bees (or anything else,) and the peace and quiet was well and truly appreciated, even it was no longer all that quiet. Kohaku had certainly never imagined herself doing anything like this when Senku told her he wanted her to accompany him to South America, but, then, there were a hell of a lot of things Kohaku had never imagined herself doing before she met Senku in the first place, let alone after she traveled with him to North America and later, to South America. 

"Okay, I'm going to put it in, are you sure you're ready?" Matsukaze was very polite, which was fine, except now Kohaku felt he was going overboard. He had taken his time to prepare her, just like Tsukasa had (in Matsukaze's defense, she had never taken it up the ass before, but still-) yet that didn't stop him from feeling it necessary to warn her about every single little thing he was doing. 

"Yeah, like I told you the last three times, I promise I feel ready, just go ahead." 

"Alright, as long as you're sure. I'm going to put it in now, let me know if it hurts." 

Tsukasa exhaled slowly, lining up his cock against her pussy, spreading her legs apart by pushing on one of her thighs, his other hand gripping the base of his cock to guide himself inside her dripping cunt (he had eaten her out earlier, so it was no surprise, but he gave a small hum of delight upon feeling the tight, wet warmth on the tip of his cock as he slowly sheathed himself inside her, going much slower than he normally would have since Matsukaze was doing the same thing to her ass. 

"Ah, fuck-" 

"Are you okay?" 

Kohaku sighed, pausing to better control her breathing. "Yes, I'm fine, Matsukaze, don't worry." 

"Okay-it's in all the way-are you sure it doesn't hurt?" 

"Yes, I'm sure, I promise, I'll let you know if it does." 

Matsukaze swallowed hard, his breathing heavy and his cheeks flushed. He had never done this before, but holy stars did it feel good-way, way too good. It was a little weird at first, to be sure, but it was way tighter than a pussy, and the heat gathering inside his stomach threatened to overwhelm him already, his whole body buzzing with electric heat because of just how good it felt. "If-if you insist." 

Kohaku had a hard time breathing steadily herself, finding the deep, intense stretch tearing through her pussy and her ass at the same time to be like nothing she had ever felt before, whining in a small, shallow voice when Tsukasa began thrusting, followed shortly after by Matsukaze, who started at an agonizingly slow pace, afraid of nothing more than hurting her. Matsukaze really was a gentle soul, and his quiet, restrained nature, even when he was buried balls-deep in her ass, was oddly charming-endearing, in fact, if she were honest with herself. Lying was a terrible sin, naturally. Terrible, terrible, terrible. 

"Mmh, fuck-" Tsukasa hissed in a low voice-Gods she was so tight and wet. He had never been the type to lose control easily under any circumstances, but Kohaku did things to him that were impossible to describe. Even if he was currently sharing her with Matsukaze, Tsukasa had never felt such a sense of relief as he did when he sheathed himself inside her after kissing and caressing her all over, kissing all the way up and down her body before burying his head between her thighs to explore her with his tongue, and later, sheathing his huge, thick cock inside her tight wet pussy, somehow still amazed at the way she squeezed around him and how amazing it felt, lighting the spark inside him into a blazing inferno. 

"You feel wonderful, you're so strong-being so close to you is nothing short of heaven." 

Kohaku couldn't help herself, a short light-hearted laugh escaping her lips-Matsukaze was an odd duck, but he was so gentle and sweet she almost wished she could kiss him. He was also well-endowed (not as much as Tsukasa, but certainly more than average,) just enough to appreciate but not enough to hurt. "You're a big softy, aren't you?" 

Matsukaze grit his teeth, being nothing short of entranced by the beauty in his arms (even if he was holding her from behind while he lied on the ground and thus couldn't see much of her face,). "I couldn't say-I've never been this fortunate before-" he paused in another attempt to steady his breathing-"to enjoy the company of such a lovely woman as yourself-so sweet and beautiful and strong." 

Tsukasa was more of the quiet type, but Kohaku didn't mind- the low grunts and groans he made now and then, quiet and subdued as they were, were more than enough to get her all hot and bothered if she wasn't already-the rough, masculine quality of his voice-Matsukaze also had a deep voice but Tsukasa's was deeper by enough to allow her to easily differentiate between the two-made her melt like butter, her blood buzzing in her ears and the smoldering pool of heat in her stomach growing in intensity with each passing second. 

Everything was so intense and extreme and consuming all at once, Kohaku could barely feel her legs, or remember her name, or where she was, or anything and none of it mattered, lying on top of Matsukaze and wrapped in his arms, her head spinning and her heart pounding like a set of drums and the rest of her aching with want. To continue, or to go faster, or harder-she could hardly decide which, all she knew was that she didn't want it to stop, not now, not for a good long while-she needed this. As fuzzy as her head was, the hazy cloud of pleasure overwhelming her, she knew as much for certain: she should have done this a long time ago. 

Tsukasa, though he scarcely breathed a word, agreed-Kohaku was quite a specimen, a woman as lovely and beautiful and strong as she was deserved all this and more-whatever he could give to her, he would. If God forbid he had to get married, he'd gladly take her as a wife, give her the most luxurious dwelling in the most beautiful place in the world if he could, figure out what it took to make her happy and do it or never stop trying. Why, he could not say, but somehow he had never thought of this before, and to say it puzzled him was like mentioning that the sky was blue. 

Being the strongest woman in Ishigami Village-and quite possibly the whole world-had its advantages-Kohaku had just never imagined this would be one of them. Not that she was complaining, especially not when Matsuakze grabbed on to one of her breasts, giving it an gentle squeeze, burying his head in the crook of her neck while Tsukasa plowed into her,grabbing her legs and holding them against his chest, all the better to allow Matsukaze to thrust into her more easily. Kohaku could hardly focus on anything, at least anything besides the mind-numbing pleasure she was feeling and oh, was it something-something way beyond the ability of words to describe. Not that she needed any, really. It wasn't like she was in a position to talk now, not at this point, being so close all her senses seemed to melt into a singular awareness of the blissful heat inside her, rising to a metaphorical boiling point in a matter of seconds as an orgasm stronger than any she had rememberd feeling before crashed over her like a tidal wave.

Each breath she took, each time she blinked, each little sigh and moan and movement of muscles, each drop of sweat beading on her skin and each strand of hair touching her face or falling down her neck and shoulders (most of it now stuck to Matsukaze,) Kohaku could feel everything as clear as day and yet it all paled in comparison to the singular mass of sensation crashing over her, all of it intense and terrifying and wonderful all at once, every feeling blending together as if they were being mixed together in a blender like a smoothie, that single vague and yet all-encompassing perception washing everything else away until the wave receded after half a hundred heartbeats, Kohaku lying dazed and breathless after Tsukasa and Matsukaze both reached climax not too long after, a short period of time apart from each other but close enough that it made no difference to her. 

The stars in the sky shone like diamonds and the moon lit up the sky with a pure beauty that Kohaku had never recalled seeing before. Or maybe, she just hadn't noticed. Not with her eyes, but with her soul. The type of relief and satisfaction she felt outstripped anything and everything else she had ever know, and she wished it would never end. 

Nothing to do now, and I couldn't be happier-if every night was like this, Kohaku thought, she would be in heaven. Snuggling in between Matsukaze and Tsukasa after they had all cleaned up to at least the minimum extent required to get comfortable, Kohaku saw no reason why she shouldn't give in to her body's desire and pass out in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest with Tsukasa and Matsuakze-if she needed any, the perfect amount of body heat they both gave off was as good as any. 

I knew there was a reason I like travelling, Kohaku decided in her last connscious moments before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Mozu/Kohaku (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Kohaku, plot what plot, post-canon, established relationship, frenemies, frenemies with benefits, complicated relationships.

If Kohaku thought North America was weird, South America proved to be even weirder. Life in general was pretty damn weird ever since she met Senku and everything she had ever known was immediately turned upside down and spun around. 

If that happened to involve getting involved with the weirdest man she had ever met (the jury was still out on whether that was a good thing or a bad thing,) well, by now Kohaku was used to it. She had seen weirder after all. 

"Been a while since Senku dragged you off with the rest of his little friends there. Or some of them, I guess." Of all the members of the Kingdom of Science, some were closer to Senku himself than others-those were the ones Senku brought along with him on his trip to South America, having everyone else stay behind in Corn City while he continued his journey to discover the answer to the petrification mystery. Mozu, like some of the rest, was really only along for the ride because he had some useful skills but it didn't matter to him. 

"Yeah, it's been a long several-well, whatever." Kohaku was not the best at keeping track of time, leaving that to people who were. "I have a feeling I can guess what you've been up to while I've been gone." No doubt Mozu had tried to charm some of the American women while she was gone, given his personality, Kohaku couldn't claim to be surprised. Besides, it wasn't like they were exclusive or anything. 

"Aw, don't be jealous, you know I've been thinking about you while you were gone. There's a lot more girls here than back home but none of them are as entertaining as you." 

Kohaku huffed, a smirk on her face. "You really lay it on thick, you know that?"

Mozu, wearing the same cocky grin as usual, pressed his hand against the tree Kohaku happened to be standing closest to. "Come on, you can be honest with me, I know you missed me at least a little." 

"I don't know, I've put up with you this long, I guess I'll have to give that one to you." There was no weaseling out of this one, sad as it was. Mozu was far from a gentleman like Senku, but Senku wasn't interested in women and despite being even less socially well-adjusted than she was, Mozu had charms of his own. "I know you didn't come looking for me to have a chat, so why don't we cut the small talk and get on with it?" 

Though they had, somehow, grown to tolerate each other over the course of their journey to North America and their time on the foreign continent, Mozu and Kohaku were not what anyone would call the best of friends. There were disagreements, sometimes of the philosophical kind and sometimes of the less serious kind, and they bickered as often as they ended up hanging around together, but Mozu was an excellent sparring partner, strong enough to provide a good challenge for her and her equal in skill and agility. 

Finding a clear, spacious area out of the way and far enough from Corn City to avoid attracting any unwanted attention, Kohaku and Mozu sparred together for the rest of the afternoon into the evening, Kohaku winning 4 out of 10 rounds, Mozu winning 5 out of 10 rounds, and the last one being a draw. 

Kohaku wasn't surprised when, after tackling Mozu to the ground, having spent the last of her energy on her final attack, Mozu flipped her on her back, pinning her down with both hands while he flashed her a wicked grin. Mozu was never one for subtlety, something that turned out to annoy Kohaku a lot less than she thought it would. If he was going to get on her nerves either way, she preferred he be direct about it, and he more than delivered on that front. "It's nice and quiet out here away from the city, as long as we're here we might as well enjoy it." 

"I figured you might say something like that." Kohaku was no stranger to Mozu's many quirks, his appetites (and not for food) being one of them. Everyone had their "needs"-almost everyone, that is. Kohaku was not an exception to the general rule, but that didn't mean she was concerned about things like love and romance. In that way, Kohaku and Mozu shared the same mindset, and when Kohaku felt the urge to blow off some steam, well, someone who wasn't out looking for true love was the perfect choice to help her out. If he happened to be an annoying son of a bitch sometimes, well, things could be worse. 

Shifting her weight a little, Kohaku wiggled out of his grasp, pinning him on his back like she had before. 

"Oh, so you want to play rough, then? Far be it from me to complain." Kohaku wore a knowing grin on her face when Mozu slid a hand up her dress, grabbing it before he could get too far. 

Grabbing hold of his wrist, Kohaku brought his hand close to her face, inches away from her lips, using the blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment when he let down his guard to pin both his hand above his head. "Enjoying the view?" Kohaku knew Mozu was staring at her breasts-her dress didn't do much to hide them, after all, figuring this was the best way to torment him. Look but don't touch-anyone with eyes could tell what Mozu wanted to do but Kohaku knew it wouldn't be quite as fun if she didn't tease him a little first, make him wait a while. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Kohaku was used Mozu by now, and hardly even blinked in surprise when he broke free of her grip, bringing her hand to rest below his waist. So her little trick had worked-he was already hard, though she suspected their sparring beforehand also had something to do with it. The look on his face, as aggravating as it could be sometimes, was enough to melt butter. Why did his face have to be like that, she wondered sometimes, particularly whenever they got into an argument about something or other. 

Kohaku playfully evaded his grasp by a hair's breadth when he reached to grab her, dodging him a few more times before letting him grab hold of her, gripping his hair as he slid his hand under her dress to grab one of her breasts, pressing the other against her back as he pulled her into a kiss. Kohaku gave a playful nip, humming in a low voice as he slid his tongue in her mouth, a mutual spark causing them each to be aware of a familiar jolt of electricity buzzing through their veins. 

It wasn't long before Mozu let go of her breast to slide two fingers in her pussy, dipping them in all the way to the bottom knuckle with each movement, Kohaku taking advantage advantage of the position she was in to stroke Mozu's abs-whatever else he was, he was as strong as they came, or nearly so discounting Tsukasa, at least, with a body to match; all sculpted, toned muscles that were so perfectly visible to the naked eye. He was an ass sometimes but God, did he know how to use his fingers. 

The familiar jolt of electricity she felt before morphed into a blazing inferno, the heat in her stomach pooling there so deliciously she could practically taste the orgasm that was soon to follow, sighing in relief as the tension evaporated from her body, replaced with nothing but pure bliss. Letting go of Mozu's hair after she came, Kohaku helped him pull off his pants (he had kicked off his shoes sometime in the middle of their last fight,) and he helped her slide her dress over her head, Kohaku inhaling sharply when Mozu pushed her down again, lining up his cock with the entrance of her pussy. 

"Well, guess someone's been ready for a while." Kohaku knew full well the effect she had on Mozu, but tormenting him in return for the way he tormented her seemed only fair. 

"Hmm, I wonder what could have given you that impression." Mozu's cocky grin was all that more unbearable with his cock pressed against her pussy, Mozu teasing her by rubbing the tip against her clit. 

"You mean besides the obvious?" 

Kohaku was not as expressive as some girls, but Mozu could tell what got her going and knowing that he could get a rise out of her was oh-so-amusing. Judging by how wet she was, this was gonna be quite the treat indeed, Mozu sucking in a slow breath as he continued teasing her that way, his eyes absorbing every detail of the cute girl under him-from her flushed face to the thin layer of sweat on her skin, to the way her perfect blue eyes shone, as beautiful and blue as the ocean. It had been a hell of a long time and he had been looking forward to this since the moment she left with Senku to head to South America. 

"You know damn well what I mean-" Kohaku paused, taking in a shaky breath-"Just hurry up already." 

Mozu flashed her a wicked grin, the hungry look in his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. Kohaku was not the type who made lots of noise, but she couldn't help but gasp when she felt him sheath his cock inside her pussy, stretching her out after God knows how long since the last time. Perhaps it was the length of time in between now and the last time they did this, or else it was the way she always got worked up after some rough and tumble sparring, but Kohaku swore she saw stars behind her eyes when Mozu bottomed out inside her, Mozu hissing in a low voice-God, she was so wet. It felt so much better than he remembered even though he had been thinking about it ever since the first time. 

If he tried, Mozu could have found any number of things to blame it on-stress he had been holding onto from past days and weeks, the weather, being an easily distracted person with the attention span of a slice of watermelon, but Mozu knew damn well what was going on. Having been too busy to distract himself with charming other beauties during the last few weeks or so of Kohaku's absence or even take a moment to rub one out, he had built up an impressive amount of frustration, something his body let him know in no uncertain terms. There was so very little about Kohaku that didn't fascinate him in some way-they may have gotten on each other's nerves sometimes and he might have been a bit of a cheeky cunt at times, but there was no denying she knew exactly what made him tick, squirming around just to get him even more riled up, her hot, tight cunt squeezing around his cock as if it was as natural as breathing. Knowing it might not be all that long before things reached their natural conclusion, Mozu decided to let himself go, sparing no thought to anything else going on in the world or anything else around him at the moment besides the fascinating little thing squirming underneath him. Not that she was all that little, but Mozu was taller and stronger than most, so close enough. 

Kohaku could hardly remember whatever had been bothering her earlier, a sign that Mozu was most definitely doing a good job-digging her nails into his broad, muscled back, Kohaku bit back a scream as Mozu thrust into her, hips snapping as he slammed into her over and over, the vulgar, wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh increasing in frequency as he picked up the pace, a welcome development from Kohaku's point of view. Whatever his other traits, Mozu sure knew how to use his other spear, so to speak, and he was nothing if not well-endowed, gripping Kohaku's hips as he groaned in bliss at the way Kohaku's tight wet cunt was squeezing around him. It wouldn't be long, but sometimes quick and rough was the best way to do it. 

If nothing else, Kohaku seemed to enjoy it enough, her face as flushed as a flower in full bloom and her lithe, slender body trembling underneath him as he thrust in again and again, growling in a low voice at the way she took him so well. She was far from delicate, being much stronger than any other girls he had been with before, something he appreciated, though she was still small enough to fit nicely in his arms, a perfect combination for when he decided to hold her close to him, pressing a hand on the small of her back to push her against him. Hissing a little when she dug her nails further in his back, dragging them down the unbroken expanse of muscle and leaving thin red stripes as she did so, Mozu's grin stretched a little farther, the blazing heat inside him unfurling into a fiery inferno, every nerve and cell in his body overwhelmed with bliss at how good it felt each time he thrust into her, and doubly so whenever she let out a soft whimper or moan in response. 

Chest heaving and heart pounding, Kohaku swallowed hard when she heard Mozu let out a long exhale, his eyes squeezed shut as he thrust in one more time, deeper than the rest, his hips stuttering as he grit his teeth-Kohaku recognized that look as clear as day and moaned in a long, drawn-out breath before feeling the inevitable rush of heat flood her womb, squeezing around him as she sighed in a soft, high-pitched voice, her legs wrapped around Mozu's waist as he helped her ride through her own orgasm in the midst of his own and for a few moments after. 

Traveling was one of the many things Kohaku discovered she enjoyed after having her life turned upside down and all around by a certain scientist, and as life would have it, the aftermath turned out to be just as pleasant, Kohaku breathing hard and staring up at the sky after Mozu withdrew from her, wiping off a thin layer of sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm and lying down next to her. Neither of them were what anyone else would call affectionate or touchy-feely, but there was a certain calming feeling of quiet content that Kohaku felt when she was lying next to Mozu, Mozu feeling the same way regarding her. Living in the Stone World had its share of stress, but having someone there to provide a distraction from it was quite a lucky thing, Kohaku thought as she gazed at the stars, shining like millions of lightning bugs in the sky. 

Corn City was pretty alright in its own way, but being out in the wilderness, whether alone or with someone else who understood what it was like to live out their life without the presence of a modern-era style city was something that could never be replicated by any science, no matter how impressive. The stars would never be this bright inside Corn City, for one thing-with bone-deep exhaustion in her veins, Kohaku hardly noticed it when her hand first brushed against Mozu's but decided it wasn't such a bad thing, really, allowing it to stay where it was as they locked their fingers together. There was a whole world out there to explore, and once Kohaku recharged enough to face it, she would face it head-on without hesitation but for now, lying still on the ground hand in hand with Mozu, well, waiting a little while wouldn't hurt. 


	20. Tsukasa/Minami (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Minami, Netflix and chill except without Netflix, oral sex, size difference, rough sex, crack, crack treated seriously, post-canon, time skip.

"Oh, hey, that's me." Minami pulled away from Tsukasa when she saw her face on the news, reporting about a mudslide that wiped out an entire suburb of the not-so-idyllic little settlement known as Corn City about a week ago. 

"In the mud?" Tsukasa wasn't paying that much attention, but then, he was also getting his dick sucked. 

"No, I'm on the side-well, I was." Minami pointed out-while she was reporting on the mudslide, she got bowled over by a huge box of pinballs (the kind that go in pinball machines,) that a concerned citizen fleeing the mudslide accidentally dropped. "Not one of my better days." 

"Oh-" 

It had been a very long, increasingly weird two weeks or so, but considering all the bullshit Tsukasa had experienced in the last (roughly) 10 years, he wasn't all that surprised that the next decade was shaping up to be more bizarre and perplexing than the last one, even if it culminated in him starting the next decade watching his friend with benefits on a news broadcast while she also happened to be sucking his dick. 

"Whoops, hey, somebody grab the life raft!-No, you idiot, the life raft! Not the thing with the bells-God damn it, take your headphones out you blithering idiot, we're all gonna-Oh my God that's a giant yellow jacket hive-Good Lord it's humongous, oh God someone help us please-" the news broadcast was cut off by the sound of screams as the camera started shaking more violently than Mozu when he went on one of his legendary coke binges, and soon the TV screen was replaced by those multicolored vertical bars that used to show up on emergency broadcasts back in the day before the petrification. Though things had only gotten weirder since then, Tsukasa wasn't about to stress about it now. Today was his day off, Ryuusui had gotten shitfaced and woke up in a ditch somewhere and summarily fled the city 48 hours ago after the yellow jackets found him, and Minami was better at sucking dick than he ever expected a woman with such a small mouth would be. 

With the TV's emergency broadcast signal dying out and the screen going black, Tsukasa lied back on the not-quite-long-enough couch in Minami's mediocre efficiency apartment (the only kind she could afford when the economy tanked due to the government trying and failing to use corn on the cob as a currency instead of money,) sighing as he felt her tongue swirling around, the little shiver jolting up his spine causing his toes (which were hanging off the couch, as he was a bit taller than the couch was long,) to curl. Damn, she was good at this. Tsukasa, not being the type who understood those sorts of things too well, couldn't figure out why, but soon decided he didn't care. 

Being too antisocial to meet new people in America, Tsukasa figured he might as well hang out with people he already knew once he arrived in America, and things went from there. Where they went, exactly, remained a mystery but overall, he decided, this was by no means a bad way to end the day. 

"Hmm-" Though the walls were made of something not much higher quality than plywood (fuck plywood, by the way,) Tsukasa couldn't help but moan a little-even if there was no way she could fit his whole dick in her mouth, she was doing quite a good job sucking on the part she could, making room for much more of it than he ever thought possible. Life wasn't easy being 6 foot 8, being so huge and muscular he couldn't fit in regular clothes, and having all the social skills, charm, and charisma of an anemic goldfish but it turned out having the right sort of friends sure made it a lot easier. 

If he thought she knew how to use her mouth, however, it turned out to be even better when she used her mouth and hands at the same time, stroking the base of the shaft while she sucked on the rest of it. At some point, Tsukasa may or may not have seen colors that didn't exist. They were pretty colors. 

"Sorry, my jaw needs a break-" Minami apologized-Tsukasa was about halfway there, but he didn't resent her for it. After all, this was just a warm-up. 

"Mmh, fuck-" Tsukasa breathed, pulling the slim, petite woman under him closer, his hands on either side of her waist as he fucked her from behind. 

Quickies were no easy task with anatomy like his, but Tsukasa figured out how to make it work-usually, his fingers, a bit of lube, and some patience did the trick, and if that failed, he also had a tongue and knew how to use it. 

Being pretty warmed up already, so to speak, Tsuaksa was more than ready to go, which Minami appreciated as always, especially after the kind of week she had. Yellow jackets were no joke, after all. 

"Ah, don't stop-that's it, go harder-" Minami could barely form a complete sentence but in no way was that going to dampen her desire to try because Tsukasa was many things and someone who was packing the best equipment in the world was one of them. If everyone who was into men had someone like Tsukasa in their life, Minami thought, divorce lawyers would go bankrupt and cheating would become virtually nonexistent. 

Tsukasa wordlessly complied, breathing heavily, his nose scrunched up slightly, though otherwise it would be difficult for an outside observer to tell if he was putting in all that much effort. He didn't need to, though, he could maintain such a perfect, steady rhythm without even breaking a sweat that he could go for a good long while without trouble. 

"Good?" Tsukasa was far from the most talkative person around (that dubious honor was shared with Ryuusui and Ginrou, a duo Tsukasa preferred to have as little to do with as possible,) but he couldn't help but delight in the way Minami reacted to him pulling her hips against him with each thrust. 

"Ah-yeah-" Minami could hardly move, but she didn't mind, this was how she preferred it, after all. 

In another universe, Tsukasa might have grown up to be someone who could carry on some kind of witty banter during sex, but this was the crappy ass universe he had been born into, and in this universe, Tsukasa was as poor in social skills as he had been in money (both the regular kind and in corn on the cob.) 

Keeping a steady pace of harsh, rough thrusts into her body, Tsukasa let his mind go black, meeting the increasingly fuzzy hazy sense of unreality wash over him like an ocean wave without resistance. Minami was cute, small but not too small, and had just enough curves to give him something to grab in this kind of situation. By all means, Tsukasa could ask for nothing else. Though he did try to be careful, of course, he knew he would leave hand prints later-hand prints that nobody else would ever know were there. The thought intrigued him somewhat, that wonderful electric heat inside him building up faster and faster as a grin spread across his face. Resting a hand on her back as he continued, Tsukasa groaned in a low, husky voice, closer to a growl than anything else. 

Somehow, by way of some logic Minami could hardly understand but felt no need to question, Tsukasa managed to deepen his thrusts, slamming his hips against hers with hardly any increased effort. He was strong, impossibly so, and could pick her up and manhandle her without even breaking a single drop of sweat. It was that, along with his perfectly sculpted, chiseled figure, akin to something like a Greek statue, that turned her on almost as much as his stoic, no-nonsense personality. Some might call him aloof, or even antisocial, but to Minami, he was charming in his own quiet, reserved way, thoughtful and contemplative and easy to talk to because he only ever told the truth and was honest and forthright about his feelings and beliefs. Having worked in a job where so many people were anything but, Tsukasa's genuine, sincere nature was a refreshing change of pace, and it made her feel safe. 

Grabbing her waist once again to pull her towards him, Tsukasa grunted in a low voice as Minami squeaked, her skin pricking with tiny beads of sweat and her heart racing a mile a minute as he slammed into her, his dick at the exact right angle to brush against all the right spots inside her at exactly the right time. Being stretched out over and over so fully and completely was quite a thrill, one that could hardly be described in words as her breath hitched and her vision was overtaken by a cluster of stars, as bright as a flash of light from the sun, going limp in his arms as he drilled into her without hesitation or concern for anything besides making her feel just as good as he felt. 

With one particularly deep, harsh thrust on Tsukasa's part, Minami melted, her vision disappearing for a moment, consumed entirely by the burst of light behind her eyes, her knees going weak and eyes threatening to roll back in her head. The way his hips stuttered was a clear enough indication that his own orgasm was approaching and she cried out in a small, high-pitched voice. 

There was little to say and less desire to say it after, Tsukasa pulling Minami on top of him as he laid back on the not-quite-big-enough couch, both of them breathing and panting as they slowly started to regain their sense of reality. Warm, sturdy, and strong, Tsukasa made the perfect pillow. That much was nothing less than a rock-solid, undeniable fact, Minami thought, sighing in relief, resting her head on his broad, smooth, hairless chest, snuggling in close as the two of them drifted off to sleep. There might not have been any Netflix after the petrification, but that didn't mean there was no way to chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with what an emergency broadcast system is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRxrCBvt7TM  
> Warning: loud as fuck, headphone users watch out.


	21. Mozu/Kohaku (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Kohaku, being lost, canon divergence, huddling for warmth, bad weather, rivals, frenemies, mild blood, rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags should explain it all, but if not, I had to look up whether or not you can get rabies from eating an animal with rabies while writing this fic so that should give you an idea of what to expect while reading this.

Exploring the wilderness was nothing new for Kohaku, but doing it with the man currently keeping her company was. It all started when Senku decided that Corn City was too small to comfortably and affordably house its current population and thus some expansion of his newly-founded civilization was in order. To that end, it fell to Kohaku and Mozu to go on a little scouting mission to scope out some new, virgin territory to be incorporated into Senku's brand-spanking-new not-so-shiny city. All this to lower the cost of some shitty studio apartments, Kohaku bemoaned as she was stuck in a damp, gloomy cave on a damp, gloomy evening with nothing but her sort-of-kind-of frenemy and rival, Mozu, to keep her company. And Bob the gerbil (for a little while, at least), who had been tasked with giving his life so that Kohaku and Mozu might not starve to death in the woods, but the less said about Bob, the better. 

"I'd ask you if you have a gun in your pocket, but I know there's no way in hell you'd be able to figure out how to use a gun." Kohaku, who was lying under a large, thick bear pelt, told Mozu, who was also lying under the very same large, thick bear pelt, having closed the gap of space in between them without a moment's hesitation.

"I've gotten this far without one, and thanks to the spear training I got from Hyouga, I doubt that'll change." 

Mozu was curiously unaffected by the sort of base, primeval instinct that drove many people to modify their words or behavior to impress other people or safeguard their reputation and to be honest, it was refreshing for a change. Kohaku, never a social butterfly herself, preferred to hang out with people who were more on her own wavelength-people who didn't fit in and didn't give a shit. Senku was one of those people-Chrome was another, and so were some of the people from Tsukasa's empire as well. Though Mozu was nobody if not somebody who vibed on his own wavelength, Kohaku had never really figured out how the hell they had started hanging around each other after all this time. 

So why, then, did Kohaku swallow hard, her mouth running dry and her stomach churning with butterflies, when Mozu pulled her tighter against him, grinding just enough for her to feel it? 

"Mozu?" 

"Yeah?" Kohaku hated the tone in his voice, the exact kind of tone that made her legs feel like rubber and her mouth like sandpaper. 

"What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish by doing that?" 

"Doing what?" 

If there was anything more infuriating than that terrible, smug, tempting voice of his, it was the obnoxious snide way he played dumb, sounding not at all bothered by their current circumstances. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." 

Mozu grinned, an expression Kohaku couldn't see in her current position, her back pressed against him and a certain something of his pressed against her ass, but one she could feel nonetheless. "Now, what makes you think I have any ulterior motives?" 

"I don't know." I'm not taking his bait-"Maybe because you've been grinding your dick against my ass?" 

Mozu chuckled (because of course he did, Kohaku bemoaned to herself, cursing the terrible and thrilling thoughts buzzing around in her head,) "What's that got to do with ulterior motives? I just like teasing you." 

Kohaku huffed, not entirely surprised but a little more flustered than she anticipated. "Honestly, why do I ever expect you to say anything normal?" 

Fighting the urge to gasp when she felt one of Mozu's hands wander just high enough to grab one of her breasts through her winter dress, Kohaku remained as still as possible while Mozu replied. "You're not exactly normal yourself. But that's exactly why I like you as much as I do." 

Oh, he was just too much. Why, of all times, did she have to be stuck with him now? There was nobody around to hear, nobody around to judge, and nobody would ever find out if she-if she-

Kohaku swallowed hard, sucking in air through her nose as deeply as possible. Someday she was going to slap him for saying something stupid, as he often did, but first, she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. See how he likes it for a change-

Grabbing his hand and gently moving it off her breast, Kohaku flipped over, holding Mozu down and straddling his waist. "Nothing to say?" Good, maybe this will show him-show him-what exactly was something that was getting fuzzier with each passing moment, but no matter-He ought to try being in my position for a change, Kohaku thought, a smirk on her face. 

"Not really, I'm just enjoying the view." 

Someday, Kohaku would throw him out a window, leap out of the same window after him, and send him flying into the stratosphere-then he'd see how much he liked being a cocky smart-ass, but now was not that time, and not just because they were stuck out in the middle of nowhere (although that had at least something to do with it.)

"Oh, really?" Kohaku didn't need to lean over him more, and she didn't need to squeeze his wrists a little tighter, but-oh, hell, what did it matter? Who else would even be out here seeing all this? "You're not just saying that to save face because I pinned you down, then?" Kohaku's overconfidence proved to be a mistake, however, as Mozu noticed a weak spot in her defenses when she let her guard down, taking the opportunity to slither out of her grasp. 

Kohaku's heart had been pounding before, but it was racing like she was in a marathon when Mozu turned the tables on her, pinning her down just like she had to him seconds before. 

"You-you're-no fair." Kohaku huffed, pouting a little as Mozu held her down with one hand, his other hand sliding under her soft, warm dress to feel her soft, warm skin, delighted at how smooth it felt under his rough hands. Kohaku desperately wanted to say something else to throw him off his train of thought, but after searching her brain, found nothing helpful. 

"Nothing to say, huh?" Mozu eyed her with the same amount of glee as a kid in a candy store, but way more smug. "From someone with as much spunk as you, that's unusual." 

Oh, he was really in for it now-or would be, later, when Kohaku wasn't so damnably flustered, her heart skipping a few beats or five as it raced like she was approaching the finish line of a multi-day marathon and the prize was almost within reach. "I don't want to hear that from the guy whose dick was poking against my ass." 

Kohaku was a bit shocked when Mozu gently pressed a single finger against her lips-a simple and painless but ultimately meaningful gesture-"You hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Kohaku didn't hear anything, and having as sensitive hearing as she did, she knew that if there was anything worth watching out for, she would have heard it. 

"Nothing, obviously. There's nobody out here except us-" Mozu used the moment of opportunity he discovered to lean over her more closely, pressing a knee in between her thighs. "It's boring as hell out here, and there's no point in leaving this cave until the weather calms down, so we might as well make the best of it." 

"Make the best of it. And what does that mean, exactly?" Kohaku knew exactly what that meant, but she wasn't about to admit it, even-no, especially-because Mozu's knee was pressing up between her legs and the way it brought a familiar feeling pooling low in her stomach made her gut twist in a sick, fascinated mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"I think you can make a pretty good guess." 

Why-Why did Mozu have to have a thing for her, why did he have to be in perfect physical condition, with a perfectly toned body and perfectly defined muscles, why did he have to have that damnably smug, suggestive voice, and why did he have to act so damn happy about it? They weren't friends-not real, genuine friends, who didn't fight and bicker all the time and get on each other's nerves (sometimes on purpose and sometimes not,) and argue about stupid shit just because they could and it helped pass the time and it was oddly entertaining-and yet, here they were? None of this was fair, life wasn't fair, and yet Kohaku saw no reason to give up. For better or for worse, fate had dragged them both to the same general location at the same time and everything just snowballed from there, leading to Kohaku lying flat on her back on a random old blanket in a random old cave, Mozu's face inches away from her own and his knee-ugh, why did everything have to be-be-like-well, this? 

Fine. Enough was enough. If the universe conspired to put Kohaku in this situation, well, then she wasn't just gonna let it ruin her life. She was going to grab the bull by the horns, seize the day (or the moment, at least,) and manipulate things to her own favor. If Mozu happened to get what he had been angling for all this time, well, then good for him-it wasn't her problem, or so she convinced herself. 

"Fine. Then show me." 

Mozu perked up at that, his eyes lighting up and every atom and molecule of his attention fixed firmly on her. "Oh?" 

"Show me why I should give you a chance, and then later I'll think about it and make my decision. But if you fuck it up, you better hope I don't kick your ass after." 

Mozu knew there was a reason he liked Kohaku-and what a reason, indeed. Aside from liking girls who were cute and had a nice figure, he had a type, and boy howdy, he knew it when he saw it. There was no mistaking it, not this time. "I have a feeling things will work out just fine." 

Lying on the not-so-soft blanket in the not-so-comfortable cave, with only a rolled-up scarf behind her head to rest it on, Kohaku hooked her left leg around Mozu's waist, gripping an approximate fistful of his hair with one hand as he hiked the hem of her dress up (not that there was all that much to hike up,) dipping one finger insider her, pressing all the way down to the bottom knuckle and, upon discovering how wet she was, added a second finger, curling them both in and out a little at first, slowly for a few moments, then at an increased pace, faster and more intense, or maybe that was just what it felt like after Kohaku's head started spinning and the world seemed to tilt on its axis-not that such a thing would ever happen, as Senku had so helpfully informed her earlier, but if, by chance, the world fell off-balance and tilted to the side, this must be what it would feel like, she thought, biting down on her lip, teeth pressing against the soft, sensitive flesh of her bottom lip, grazing it gently until Mozu curled his fingers as fast as a strike of lightning and her teeth broke skin and she tasted blood on her tongue, the salty metallic tang, as bittersweet and overwhelming as the orgasm that crashed over her all at once. Mozu was quite talented with his fingers, and that in itself was part of the problem, because once he stopped, Kohaku regretted him ever doing it to begin with, as now there was no way she would ever forget what it felt like, and thus no way she could ever hope to achieve that kind of result with her own hand anymore. 

Finding herself quite annoyed with the smug look on his face all of a sudden (even if he had quite a handsome face to begin with,) Kohaku bit one of his fingers (still covered in the slick that had pooled between her legs,) after he shoved them in her mouth, not hard, but the look on Mozu's face showed that he felt it. Immediately, just after biting them, Kohaku began sucking on them, and Mozu, never one to worry about such things as reflecting on what aroused him, found himself even more turned on than before. He had definitely made the right choice with this one-a good call indeed. None of the girls in Ibara's harem were this entertaining-Mozu wore the same smug grin on his face as he had when he first pinned her down, finding himself unbelievably turned on. Once all evidence of her accidental injury (however minor,) was gone, Kohaku gave him a look that sent his blood rushing straight to his dick. 

"You did pretty good so far." Kohaku congratulated him, her voice still holding most of her no-nonsense, matter-of-fact blunt character. "But let's see if you can keep it up long enough before you roll over and pass out." 

Mozu was quite well-endowed (and, in truth, it was about what she expected, though she would never breathe a word of it to anyone.) He was a jackass back on Treasure Island but all the stress she had been dealing with then had to have some kind of outlet-even if that outlet involved speculating about things better left to the confines of her own thoughts. Maybe a little too well-endowed, she thought, a twinge of nervousness mixing in with her arousal as he positioned himself between her legs, spreading them apart with hardly any effort. "What, are you nervous?" 

Fuck you-anyone would be, you dummy-Of course she was, but no way was she going to let him know. 

"Don't be. I'll make sure you enjoy it so much, you won't have time to worry about anything." 

Classic Mozu-Well, Kohaku knew what to expect from him when he opened his mouth, at least. Or she thought she did, until he bent his head between her legs and suddenly every cell and nerve ending in her body was vibrating like she was being blasted out of a volcano (minus the pain of being burned alive by lava, that is,) her mind going blank as her thoughts cut off quicker than the way a clap of thunder reverberated through the air, her whole body trembling and the rush of heat and wet deep in her core overwhelming her beyond anything she could have ever imagined. What on earth-or heaven, hell, space, or anywhere, really-was happening? Whatever it was, Kohaku didn't want it to stop, waves of pure, unadulterated heat blossoming inside her, awakening something deep insider her she never knew existed. Exactly what was being awakened was a mystery that, as of the current moment, remained undefined and unsolved, but whatever it was, God, it felt good. Better than anything, better than everything, nothing but pure bliss enveloping her in a sweet, perfect cocoon, Kohaku blissfully floating in whatever the hell it was that was happening until she clenched, her muscles tensing all at once before she went limp, jolting back to reality a few moments later. 

"What the-" 

Oh, he's gonna say something, isn't he-Kohaku could hardly catch her breath, too stunned by what Mozu did to her with his tongue, her chest heaving and her breath shaky and unsteady-of course he's gonna say something-

"Don't worry, if you thought that was something, well, you've got another thing coming." 

Kohaku was just barely coherent enough to realize he had squeezed a pretty corny pun in there, but hey, that was Mozu for you. Good for fighting and being loud and obnoxious and getting her all flustered in the weirdest sorts of ways. What on Earth could possibly shock her now, she thought, her skin pricking with a warmth too intense to feel familiar, Kohaku finding herself lost in a maze of incomprehensible thoughts all jumbled up together as Mozu guided his cock insider her, sheathing himself all the way in before she could blink more than a handful of times. God, it was so big-almost too big, but just almost. Any more and the stretch would have crossed the line from pleasure to pain, but pushing the limit was not the same thing as passing it, a fact for which Kohaku was only too grateful, breathing a sigh of relief and pleasure as the new, hot, overwhelming feeling filled her to the brim, her breath shaky and her legs weak and wobbly, her chest rising and falling as Mozu began to move. 

He started out at a moderate pace, bucking his hips in a steady but leisurely pace, nothing too wild or crazy, thinking it more amusing at the moment to take it slow and see what kind of reactions he could get out of Kohaku for the time being, resolving to enjoy teasing her as much as he could until he was too far along to continue. She did not fail to amuse him, her face twisting into all sorts of different and interesting expressions as he rocked his hips, a few grunts and groans, low and rumbling deep in his chest and throat before passing his lips, being the only sound he made at first. The cave was too dark to see everything clearly, but there was just enough light from the overcast sky changing into the darkness of a night with a full moon peeking through the mouth of the cave (which was only hastily covered by a thin old tarp,) to illuminate what he wanted to see most-the general shape and form of her body, the dips and curves of her breasts, torso, thighs, and all the rest, the look on her face and the way her hair was splayed out under her head and the way her eyes lit up. That was more than enough for him, and the shape and definition of his muscles and the look on his face was more than enough for Kohaku, too-though her vision was better than anyone's, there was only so much she could see on a cloudy, overcast day that was rapidly approaching its end, the sky darkening as night began to take hold, but what she could see was plenty. 

Though by then, Kohaku had thought she had figured out all there was to know about Mozu (at least where sex was concerned,) he managed to subvert her expectations once again, stroking her clit as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, slamming against her harder and faster and deeper. The dizzying level of arousal flooding Kohaku's body was nothing less than efficient at wiping out all semblance of sane, rational thought in her head, her vision going hazy and the overwhelming, all-consuming warmth deep inside her threatening to devour her whole, body, mind, and all. Everything faded away in no time at all as her thoughts were shoved out of her head by Mozu's dick, the tall, handsome, slightly annoying warrior messing up her insides with hardly any effort, even as the rhythm of his hips stuttered, losing its former consistency as his own orgasm threatened to crash over him, the inevitable peak approaching closer and closer until despite his best efforts, he was no longer able to keep his gaze firmly fixed on her, finding himself squeezing his eyes shut as he inhaled sharply. When he felt her pussy tighten around him, he allowed himself to switch back to grabbing her waist with both hands as he had done before, breathing hard and swallowing just as hard. Sucking in a deep breath, all too aware of the inevitable that was so close to happening, Mozu squeezed Kohaku's waist harder, hard enough to leave handprints on smaller and more delicate girls, but luckily, Kohaku was not a smaller, more delicate girl. No need to stress about breaking this one-Mozu sucked his teeth, breathing in deep, sharp breaths, sucking in air a little too harshly as a familiar feeling gathered inside him, like a coiled spring waiting to be let go, all too ready to snap with incredible force. Only a few more thrusts and that would do the trick-once he felt Kohaku clench around him, squeezing with an incredible force more intense than before, Mozu groaned, a low growl escaping his lips a few moments after, squeezing his eyes shut once again and scrunching his nose just as a burst of light exploded behind his eyes, a flash of white pushing everything else out of his head in an instant, neither Mozu or Kohaku moving after his hips stilled, Kohaku crying out in a small but high-pitched voice for a handful of seconds. 

With nothing but a hazy recollection of the events leading up to it, Mozu acknowledged with a hazy, muddled memory that he had, in fact, learned something new about himself today-or tonight, rather, as he noticed it was darker inside the cave than it had been before. 

Panting and breathing heavily, Kohaku said nothing for a moment as she lied flat on her back, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her arm, still too tired to fix her dress as Mozu lied down besides her, crashing down next to her without the slightest amount of elegance, both of them disheveled and covered in sweat. 

"I don't usually say this, but I think I learned something odd tonight." 

Kohaku glanced over at Mozu, confused as all hell. But, then, this was Mozu, and he was an expert in being, well, himself. Whatever that was. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, though. "Like what?" 

"I was wrong." 

"About what?" Mozu was never the most helpful at explaining things, but Kohaku had grown used to it, and, besides, it wasn't like she was the most in touch with her own emotions herself, so she really had no ground to stand on where Mozu was concerned. 

"Well, it turns out I like you even more than I thought I did." 

Romance was confusing and pretty disgusting to Kohaku, so she was thankful Mozu also wasn't the type who was into being disgustingly, predictably romantic. "Is that so?" Kohaku was so glad to avoid having to talk about romantic bullshit with Mozu that his dense oblivious lack of understanding of his own feelings didn't faze her in the slightest. "In that case, learning odd things isn't such a bad thing." 

Kohaku wasn't smart like Senku or wise like Ruri, but perhaps learning new things wasn't such a bad thing after all. In fact, learning new things could be pretty damn fun. So, that's my new goal, Kohaku told herself before she and Mozu passed out (predictably, without any further discussion of feelings and such,): learn more new things.


	22. Mozu/Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Amaryllis, crack, crack alternate universe, not serious at all, what-if, for want of a nail, this is not going to go the way you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senku's new plans for the world after defeating the Why-Man are thwarted by a certain sniper filled with blood-lust and the new government set up fails to work as intended.
> 
> *******
> 
> This takes place in a crack alternate universe post-canon where Stanley wins and sets up a dystopian society where everyone is forced to live with people from whatever society they originally came from for plot purposes.

It was the year 5 thousand and something, Senku Ishigami had defeated the Why-Man, and all was well in the world until it wasn't. In short order, Senku brought back every positive aspect of life in the 21st century and none of the negative aspects. Everyone was happy and most of them got along, except for a certain someone. 

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Ryuusui, who had decided to open the world's largest water-park ever built in the entire history of the human race, shouted into a megaphone, Minami recording the event for future generations to look back on. "Today marks one of the most exciting events in all of human history, and in a few moments, all of you are gonna get the chance to get wet, get some Vitamin D, and make some history, so make some noise everybody!" 

The shouting and cheering in the massive crowd as Taiju (who had been chosen to cut the huge ribbon in front of the main entrance of the waterpark,) got out the trusty old 55 lb. scissors Kaseki made especially for the occasion and Senku, who was nearby, gave him a high-five. All seemed well in the world until a strange, mysterious shadow in the trees revealed itself and a loud boom reverberated in the air. 

"Guess what, little pipsqueak? Hide and seek's over!" Stanley, the disgruntled sniper yelled after shooting Senku, though in his raging cocaine/caffeine/Monster Energy/PCP/Meth fueled outburst, missed his target by a few centimeters, the bullet flying through part of Senku's clothes, the force of the bullet causing him to fall, dunking him in a giant lazy river that was at least 47 miles long, where he disappeared from view without so much as a scream. "Now you know how it feels you fucking romaine lettuce looking ass motherfucker!" 

There was no blood in the water, as the bullet only grazed Senku's clothes and didn't go through Senku himself, so presumably he must still be alive somewhere, Amaryllis told herself. Or at least that was her best guess. Maybe Taiju fished him out of the lazy river. Who could ever know, really? 

That was 2 years ago, and ever since that fateful day, nobody had seen any sign of the genius scientist. Stanley Snyder, the psychotic lunatic who caused Senku to disappear faster than Ginrou's attention span set up his own system of government. It was....unique, to say the least. 

Amaryllis returned home one day after going to the mediocre low-paying job she had been forced to take 2 years ago, leaving her shoes and purse by the door. Before she could head to her room, she heard an unfortunately familiar crying sound, sort of like someone being forced to watch re-runs of Jersey Shore with their eyelids taped open for 3 straight days. Having been forced to share a house that didn't quite live up to proper building codes with the only remaining people hailing from Treasure Island, Amaryllis wasn't fazed by Matsukaze's random crying fits anymore than she was by Mozu snorting coke off the couch at 3 a.m or Kirisame punching holes in the walls or that one time Oarashi got dragged off to jail for credit card fraud that he didn't commit, mainly because he was too stupid to figure out how to use a credit card. 

It could be worse, that much was obvious, Amaryllis knew, especially when she saw what happened to the poor bastards who lived in the large, dilapidated warehouse reserved for the people who originated from the Empire of Might. The sounds of blood-curdling screams that rang out at all hours of the day and night and the smell of the thousands of 2 year-old rotting potatoes Yo used to play Doom on a shitty old TI-84 calculator were both things Amaryllis hoped would someday be wiped clean from her short and long term memory, but today, like every single one of the other 730 days before it, was not that day. 

Mozu usually did random odd jobs that led to him disappearing and re-appearing at random intervals for random amounts of time, so Amaryllis wasn't too surprised to not see him in the house, and Kirisame usually hid in her room when she wasn't stuck doing whatever God-awful sort of job she had and Matsukaze was crying somewhere (probably the basement, Amaryllis thought, hence the reason why she never went down there,) so with the house being (mostly) quiet, Amaryllis headed to her room, hoping for a chance to relax after a long, annoying sort of day. 

What could possibly go wrong-Amaryllis, having lived though Ibara's reign of terror, felt more than equipped to deal with whatever fresh hell this strange new world was about to deliver her way, even in spite of the punishing tax rates for regular citizens, the food rations, or the frequent and destructive explosions that occurred near the economy-sized condo the Ishigami Villagers lived in way too often for comfort. If she lived this long, she thought, what couldn't she live through? 

In truth, Amaryllis supposed it was her fault for tempting fate. She should have known better than to expect to just be able to eat dinner, pay her share of the bills, do some chores, shower, and end the day curled up in her own bed with a good book and a hot cup of tea with zero incident considering the sort of roommates she had. She wished she lived in the Ishigami village condo sometimes, even if there was always something exploding there no less than 3 times a week. At least then she could hang out with Kohaku sometimes. With the rest of her roommates either jailed for crimes they didn't commit, having one of their regular crying sessions in the basement, or hiding in their room with boarded-up windows and a booby-trap installed in the door, Amaryllis realized it wasn't all that strange that Mozu was the one she ran into after taking a shower and heading to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Mozu wearing nothing but a pair of leopard-print boxers wasn't even the strange part either. No, Mozu wasn't just content to climb in the window after work and hang around the house in some leopard-print boxers and maybe snort a little coke off the couch. Such an amateur level of strangeness wasn't enough for Mozu. Mozu was a man who never failed to go anything less than above and beyond where weirdness was concerned. 

That, Amaryllis concluded, was why, despite not having a romantic bone in his body, Mozu was not just lounging in the house wearing leopard-print boxers, but in fact lying on the kitchen table, half-empty bottle of tequila in hand and a single-stem rose in his mouth, leopard print boxers and all (or, rather, nothing, as he was, of course, wearing nothing else.) "Do I want to know?" 

"Well, that just so happens to be what I'm looking to find out." Mozu replied after taking the rose out of his mouth. "I had no idea whether I'd find you or Kirisame first, but I'm not about to complain." 

Mozu's pupils were always a little off and nobody would ever accuse him of being mentally stable, but then, who had ever run into the Kingdom of Science (or any of the people even remotely affiliated with it,) and accused it of being composed of sane, rational, mentally stable individuals? Certainly nobody Amaryllis had ever met, that was for sure. "You can't answer my question with another question, that's illegal." 

"Says who?" 

Oh, come on. "Dammit, you're doing it again!" All Amaryllis wanted to do was make a cup of tea, pull a good book off her bookshelf, and get ready for a refreshing night's sleep. She didn't need a half-naked Mozu getting up to ridiculous hi-jinks and making her feel all funny inside. Wait, no- 

Ugh, I really don't need this right now-Amaryllis hated her luck sometimes. Though she was lucky not to be the hopelessly romantic type, she understood full well what it felt like to find someone attractive, even if that someone was chock-full of mental problems and probably batshit insane. Though Amaryllis could have just cut the conversation off and asked Mozu to move out of the way so she could get her drink and go to bed, for some reason she didn't, at least not yet.

"Doing what?" 

Oh, for fuck's sake-"What I just told you. Answering a question with a question. I just told you you can't do that." 

Amaryllis briefly contemplated jumping out the window, but knowing what she knew about life under Stanley's oppressive regime, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that anything going on out there would be any less annoying than what was going on inside, so she threw that thought out just like the week-old grilled cheese sandwich somebody (probably Matsukaze,) had accidentally left in the fridge. For now, all there was to do was face her current circumstances head-on and hope things would start to make more sense soon. 

"And why not? I already memorized what's legal and what's not in this damn place and asking questions isn't illegal." Mozu sounded way too smug and unbothered, which was no surprise to Amaryllis given his personality. "So that's exactly what I intend to do. It's been 2 years since we've been stuck in this dump and we're both single, so how about we take the next step and get to know each other better? Who knows what could happen? That's what I want to find out, so how about it?" 

____

A lot of strange things happened in the bizarre civilization Senku created, which was unfortunately snatched out of his hands by a certain psychotic, trigger-happy American sniper. This, though, Amaryllis thought lying on Mozu's bed, pinned under him with his face inches from hers, this was something else entirely. Chalk it up to the stress-it seemed as reasonable an explanation as anything, not that there really was a reasonable way to explain well, anything going on, from the way her heart was racing to the flush on her face. Whatever the case, Mozu was easy on the eyes and his reputation was far from unearned.

"You want to hear something surprising?" 

Huh-Despite knowing Mozu longer than most, somehow Amaryllis still found herself not sure what to expect from him sometimes. "Like what?" 

"Nah, I lied." Mozu bent down to kiss her face before continuing. "It's not a surprise at all, I just thought I'd get your attention if I said it was." 

Amaryllis felt her eyes widen for a fraction of a second as Mozu kissed her neck. "You're a beautiful woman-" he continued kissing her, pressing his lips against her soft skin far more gently than she expected. "I always thought you'd become one, but I had no idea how right I'd be. 

Mozu wasn't that much older than Amaryllis, just a few years, but he was much taller and Amaryllis felt smaller than ever under him, but in a way that only made her more aware of the strange magnetism drawing them both closer together. He had his flaws, to be sure, everyone did, but time and experience helped him smooth them out, making him something different from what he was before. And being someone who used her beauty to seduce other people for her own purposes, Amaryllis could not deny that Mozu was quite good at using his own rugged good looks to seduce other people. 

As if pulled together by some invisible force, Amaryllis leaned up to meet Mozu when he pressed his lips against hers. They were full, warm, and softer than she expected, though soon she forgot all about that as he slid his tongue in her mouth, digging her hands into his hair as she felt his tongue slip past her teeth. It was rare for her to kiss someone so deeply, to be so close to someone for such a period of time, and yet it felt as natural as breathing, something unexpected and yet not unwelcome. Time was an interesting teacher, and through it, she had learned quite a lot about herself, and now, it seems, Mozu too. 

Kissing soon turned into touching, touching into caressing, then groping, and it felt like only a second had passed when Amaryllis found herself going limp in Mozu's arms as he dipped two fingers inside her, the way he moved them proving that he was far from being all talk where his boasts were concerned. Whatever else he was, he was no liar, that was for sure, Amaryllis finding it a chore just to focus on breathing steadily and not making too much noise-the neighbors, as nice as some of them were, lived way too close by. 

"You react nicely." Mozu's voice remained steady, his gaze firmly fixed on her. "It'd be better if we didn't have roommates right now but I can't say I mind seeing the look on your face right now." 

Mozu could be a bit of a tease when he wanted to be, but there was nothing so limited as Mozu's patience when he was really in the mood, and given their circumstances, it was in their best interest not to take *too* long, so Amaryllis didn't complain when Mozu, holding her down by pinning her arms above her head with one hand, nudged at her thigh with his knee after demonstrating to her some of the many ways he had learned how to use his fingers to please a woman. Opening her legs to a comfortable degree, Amaryllis allowed herself to close her eyes as Mozu guided himself inside her, wincing a little at first. He was about as well-endowed as she expected, which was fairly so, maybe a bit more, and she knew it might cause a bit of pain at first. 

"You're doing well, just relax and breathe through your nose." Mozu's voice was more gentle than she ever remembered it being before, though given that this was Mozu, it wasn't much. Still, it was something, and it was something she hadn't anticipated. 

"I am, it's-just-" He sure knows what he wants-Amaryllis wasn't surprised that he liked it rough. She could tell by the way he was thrusting that he was holding back, trying to pace himself so as not to hurt her. Mozu was certainly not the kind of woman some girls would dream of, and Amaryllis wasn't the type to dream about love or romance or people in general, but he sure had a way of making her feel-if not romantic, then at least something different than she remembered feeling before. It was nice, actually. "It's-big-" 

"I'd say you're not the first person to say that, but I bet you'd slap me if I did, so I'm not going to." 

"You're so kind." Amaryllis was no slouch where sarcasm came into play, but she almost forgot to sound snarky when she replied. Try as she might, she couldn't find a way to deny it- good dick was good dick, even if it was attached to one of the craziest people alive. 

The lights in their not-quite-up-to-housing-inspection house were dim, but Amaryllis could've sworn she saw some kind of strange light after Mozu picked up the pace. There weren't a whole lot of words she could think of to describe exactly what she was feeling but what she was sure of is that she was receiving the absolute best dick she ever remembered getting and boy, was it worth it. Not that she planned on telling Mozu, of course, his self-esteem was plenty high enough as it was. 

When the light disappeared and her vision was normal again, Amaryllis looked up, staring at the ceiling while Mozu kissed her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her. There wasn't much to say that wouldn't sound corny as hell, so she kept her mouth shut, sighing in relief as Mozu pressed his lips against her neck, pressing down for a few seconds before he propped himself up on his elbow, leaning on one side to face her. 

"I don't know about you, but if I laid down and stayed really still, I could probably pass out." 

"Yeah..." Mozu was never accused of being the sharpest tool in the shed, but he sure knew how to use his tool. Not that she would ever actually say that out loud, because that would be so unspeakably conducive to second-hand embarassment that she'd have to fling herself into the sea. But whatever. 

What a crazy world, Amaryllis thought, noticing the sound of crashing ocean waves as she closed her eyes. Though she turned on a little white-noise machine in her room that made a sound like ocean waves to fall asleep at night, she wasn't in her room and so obviously, she hadn't turned on the machine that night. Huh. Weird. 

Without warning, a sudden scream jolted her back to full alertness, the window in Mozu's room shattering as a wet, disheveled, spiky-haired scientist came crashing into the room on a massive tidal wave of water, screaming as he held onto an inflatable pool float for dear life and Mozu, after accidentally stubbing his toe when he got up, fell off the bed. 

Senku was alive, if not well, and Stanley was right behind him, paddling furiously on a wooden canoe, all the better to try to finish what he started. 

Despite his overall less than satisfactory condition, Senku managed, by nothing more or less than the sheer power of science, to dodge a bullet from Stanley, whipping out his own waterproof pistol from his pocket and shooting the sniper just as he managed to cling onto the windowframe of Mozu's room, sending a single bullet flying through Stanley's weird coat thing, the force of the bullet sending Stanley right back into the water, where he disappeared without a trace. 

"Take that you motherfucking James Bond looking ass motherfucker! That's the power of science!" Senku yelled as he watched Stanley disappear into the lazy river, blissfully unaware of what had been going on just a few moments before he accidentally broke into the house. 

Yeah, crazy was one way to describe it, Amaryllis decided. Crazy barely covered the surface, but then again, not everything needed a description. Not in the slightest, she thought as a waterlogged Senku pulled himself up by grabbing onto the bedframe, his hair looking like he had stuck a fork in an electrical socket. 

"Oh, good, I'm not alone." Senku said, looking around. "I need you two to help me find the rest of the Kingdom of Science, we have a waterpark to destroy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFDlVgBMomQ This is the video where I got the idea about Yo playing Doom on a calculator came from.


	23. Tsukasa/Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Amaryllis, random future setting, canon universe, short and sweet, minimal context, gentle sex, some humor, light angst, existential angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most beautiful woman in the world meets the man with the most superior genes and they bond over their angst. Ryuusui also hosts a house party but it's barely relevant.

Amaryllis was widely regarded as the most beautiful woman in her village. To be fair, it was a small village, but hey, it had to count for something, right? Since she tried to improve her looks so she could defeat the twisted psychopath who ruled over all of Treasure Island, keeping in shape and maintaining her looks was important, after all. The truth was, however, even if she was the most beautiful woman in existence, she wasn't sure she'd be able to pull off her goal. Generally, she tried to keep those negative thoughts at bay and just hope for the best. 

That was before a certain Senku Ishigami showed up one day with a bunch of his friends in tow, ready to save the world. Or at least intensely enthusiastic about doing so. It's the thought that counts and all that. 

Somehow, 10 years later, Amaryllis found herself at a fancy party in a building with strange lights and stranger machines, ones that controlled the temperature and ones that let water flow from a strange device on demand and ones that kept fancy little drinks nice and cool, among other things. She had been nibbling on a piece of fruit when a loud, boisterous man wearing a long coat and a pirate hat grabbed her by the arm, exclaiming with incredible enthusiasm that she had won an award. "The most beautiful woman in the world!" He shouted, the crowd cheering (some of them, at least.) "Though of course, I think all women are beautiful, and so are all men, but since this is a democracy, we ran a vote and you won! Congratulations on being the most beautiful woman in the world!" The man, who the others addressed as Ryuusui, handed her a trophy, shook her hand, and walked off. 

Amaryllis looked at the trophy in her hand, then back at her fruit. What the hell. 

What the hell indeed. Senku's Kingdom of Science was a very strange place. She stabbed another piece of fruit on her plate with a toothpick, eating it in silence as everyone else promptly went back to ignoring her and doing whatever it was they had been doing before. 

A few hours later, her feet kind of sore from wearing her fancy dress sandals and feeling rather tired in general from staying up late and listening to people shout at ear-damaging levels for hours on end, Amaryllis found a quiet little gazebo outside where nobody was sitting. Grateful for the chance to kick back and put her feet up, she sat on the bench, still struggling to understand exactly how the hell she ended up here in the first place, deciding to stop when she noticed her head started to hurt and drinking water didn't help as much as she would have liked. 

For a few precious moments, it was quiet enough to actually hear herself think, even if there were drunk people stumbling over each other in the distance and other people blabbering away about whatever it was they were talking about, Amaryllis sighing in relief until she heard a rustling noise that seemed far too close for comfort. 

What the-out of a cluster of trees nearby, a serious, stoic-looking man in a red suit with the longest and most gorgeous hair she had ever seen on another human being in her entire life stumbled out of the trees, looking not much worse for the wear besides his gloomy expression and a leaf sticking in his hair. 

"Can I help you?" 

Aside from the taped-on badge on his suit that said "most superior genes," he was one of the more normally-dressed people she had seen the entire night. Though she couldn't recall seeing him before, she had a feeling by looking at his face that he was probably one of the more normal people around in general (she was right on the money.) 

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not looking for help. I just came here because I haven't been able to hear myself think in hours and it was driving me insane." 

Ah. "Uh, well, I can't say I blame you." I wonder if I should tell him he has a leaf on his head-just as the thought passed through her mind, Tsukasa picked the leaf out of his hair, letting it fall to the ground. 

"I didn't realize anyone else was out here, if you want me to leave, I can." 

"Uh, no, it's okay." Amaryllis reassured him, patting the empty space on the bench next to her. "Let me guess, Ryuusui gave you that." 

The man looked confused for a moment until he got a glance of the badge on his chest. "Yeah, I can't get it off without ruining the fabric and I had to loan this suit, so otherwise I'd take if off, but you know..." his voice trailed off as he looked off in the distance, a despondent, forlorn look on his face. A look Amaryllis recognized all too well. Having lost her friends at a young age, she understood better than anyone how it felt to feel alone even when a large group of people were nearby. 

Though it was not really her place to pry, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of familiar heart-ache when she looked into his sad eyes and his gloomy gaze, the look of a man who wanted something he would never be able to have. In a way, she could empathize. Though she had no idea who he was and he had no idea who she was, she knew she could never get what she wanted most of all, and in a way, understood him without them even having to share a single word. But for the sake of being polite, she thought it would be best to say something anyways. "Do you need to talk about something?" 

"Such as?" 

"Whatever it is that's bothering you." She took a deep breath. "Not that you have to if you don't want to, of course. I just thought I'd ask." 

He had beautiful eyes, but they were sad, and it made her feel sad, and somehow she felt it was her duty as a human being with basic respect for other people to give him room to vent about it if he wanted to. 

Words were exchanged, and as a conversation blossomed, so did something else. Something very unexpected, it turned out, as Amaryllis soon found herself on a quiet little corner of the private island Ryuusui was holding his party on with her new friend. Tsukasa, as he was known to everyone else, had been a very famous and popular person way back before the civilization he, Senku, and the other modern people had come from disappeared in a (literal) flash, and with one thing leading to another, here they were, together in a quiet little corner of a not-so-tiny private island, with nobody but each other for company and no complaints about it in the slightest. 

It felt good to be away from all the noise and the crowds and whatever the hell Magma, Yo, and Ginrou were doing with an inflatable rhinoceros and a 50 gallon tub of beer, and it felt even better to hold Tsukasa close in her arms as he kissed her all the way up and down her body, each and every kiss as soft and feather-light as the last, pressing his lips against what felt like almost every inch of her exposed skin. He was so gentle for such a huge, strong man, and despite his muscular build and amazing strength, he had quite possibly the most beautiful face she had ever seen on any man in the entire world, and Amaryllis was an expert on beauty so she knew about these kinds of things. 

He held her so securely in his arms, she was at least 99% confident that nothing could ruin her mood now, even though they were outside and technically speaking, somebody could find them. But with nobody knowing that they left and nobody (including Ryuusui, who was the one who rented the island,) knew about every little secret hiding place on the moderately-sized hunk of land floating somewhere in some ocean. Living on Treasure Island, Amaryllis had never been able to enjoy nearly as much privacy as she would have liked, and now that she had the opportunity, she was enjoying every second of it, and not in the least because of her strong, handsome, thoughtful companion, whose every kiss felt like heaven and whose touch made her skin prick with a new and pleasant sort of heat, one that made her crave more with each kiss he gave her. 

"The truth is, Ryuusui and I have never really gotten along." Tsukasa admitted as he pushed her skirt to the side, dipping a finger in her pussy, brushing against her clit in a way that made her head spin. "But I'll admit he was right about one thing." 

Tsukasa added a second finger, Amaryllis noting that not only was he as skilled with them as he was easy to look at, he also had the sense to trim his fingernails regularly, something not enough people remembered to do. Though the difference in height between them was fairly significant, Amaryllis managed to grab onto some of his hair while he used his fingers to bring her to orgasm, noting that not only was it softer than any hair she had ever felt before in her life, the way it shone under the sliver of moonlight streaming down from the sky was nothing short of magical. 

"Well-if that's how you feel-I'm-glad-all my hard work paid off." Getting a word, let along an entire string of words, out was a challenge in and of itself, but Amaryllis wasn't done yet. "And-you're quite impressive yourself." 

Swallowing hard, Amaryllis felt herself clench around his fingers, a soft gasp leaving her throat and passing through her lips. Tsukasa kissed her on the forehead after, the soft, gentle touch of his lips and the feeling of his warm breath so close to her face sending a shiver of delight up her spine. 

"And more than that," he continued, his train of thought unbroken from switching from one action to the next, "you're also very sweet." 

Prior to that night, Amaryllis thought she knew everything there was to know about men-and how to seduce them-especially how to seduce them-but she never expected the tables would be turned on her like this. To be fair, she had invited him to sit and talk with her. And initially, neither of them mentioned anything about sex. It just kind of happened, which, to Amaryllis, was something new entirely. Seducing men for her own reasons was familiar enough, but this-a simple meeting of two people who happened to feel a spark inside when they sat face to face and looked each other in the eye, was foreign to her. New, strange, but not unwelcome-if Amaryllis had ever been glad of meeting a man, well, nobody she had ever known before could ever hope to hold a candle to Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa picked up her right leg, kissing the top of her foot. "I think that deserves a reward." He continued kissing up her leg, prompting her to open her legs a little more with each kiss until they were spread apart comfortably enough to allow him to crawl between them, resting one hand on her waist as he did so. 

Amaryllis was a bit nervous when she saw how big he was-I should have expected as much, she told herself. He was big in other ways, tall and strong with sculpted, riling muscles that showed even through his clothes, so if she was surprised in any way, she reasoned, she had nobody to blame but herself. 

"Don't worry, it's not like there's any rush. I'll go slow, and if it hurts, let me know and I'll stop." 

"I wouldn't call it worried-Amaryllis stopped herself-"You're very sweet. I think I'll be just fine." 

Some part of her, something deeper and more complex than her conscious mind, wanted this, and she saw no reason to deny it, not on such a beautiful night with such a beautiful man, one who was beautiful not just on the outside but on the inside as well. Such a man was a rare gem, one you could go your whole life without finding, and Amaryllis didn't want to waste this precious opportunity. 

Wearing a small grin on his face, Tsukasa gently eased himself inside her, pursing his lips as he inhaled sharply through his noise. She was incredibly tight, and felt constricting around him, Tsukasa needed to take a moment to adjust to the feeling himself, swallowing through clenched teeth as he felt her walls squeeze around him. 

"How is it?" 

"Big..."Amaryllis stuttered. "And-hot. Like I'm on fire." 

Tsukasa sucked his teeth, trying to suppress a moan he was sure would be too loud. She was so cute, and the way she felt around him-he never remembered feeling anything quite like this before, and it was a much welcome shock to his system, every atom and cell in his body thrumming as if with some invisible electric force that made him want more. Still, he had to be careful, so he started moving slowly, rocking his hips at a steady, leisurely pace. 

"Guess that makes sense...not that I would know." Tsukasa breathed. "I'm not that experienced." 

His blunt honesty, like his quiet, introspective nature, was quite refreshing. 

"Could have fooled me..." Amaryllis sighed as he hit an especially delicious spot inside her with a well-timed thrust. "You're very good at this." 

Though it was dark, she swore Tsuaksa's face turned a little more red, his chest rising and falling as his breathing grew heavier. "Good-I'm glad you think so." He held onto her a little more tightly. He thought about kissing her, but he wasn't sure if he could bend down to lean over her that much without hurting her. 

With a moment of thinking, as difficult as it was to think about anything at the moment, he reached down, pulling her closer with one hand while with the other, he pressed his thumb against her lips. It wasn't the same by any means, but somehow, in his mind, he viewed it as equivalent to an indirect kiss, and at any rate, she seemed to like it if the expression in her eyes was anything to go by. 

Despite being taken a bit by surprise, Amaryllis found herself compelled to suck on his fingers when he brought them to her face, pressing his thumb against her soft, full lips. He even tasted good, she thought, moaning a little as he increased the pace of his thrusts, a twinkle in his bright, bold amber eyes stirring something in her she never remembered feeling before, at least nowhere near as intensely as it felt now. 

"You're so beautiful...and you feel so good." Tsukasa breathed, some strands of his hair clinging to his face as a thin layer of sweat coated his skin. "You look absolutely adorable with that look on your face." 

When she felt in need of more air than breathing through her nose could provide her, Amaryllis gently pulled his fingers out of her mouth, kissing them as he tightened his grip on her waist, prompting him to grab one of her breasts, squeezing gently. It was just as soft and round as it looked, plus the way her face scrunched up when the rough skin of his palms brushed over her nipple did things to him he didn't even have words to describe. 

Fighting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, he drank in as much of her appearance as he could, soaking in every detail for as long as he could manage and not a second more, finally giving in when he heard her moan in a soft, high-pitched voice, so sweet and delicate it made his head spin. 

"Please, don't stop-" she begged him in that sweet, sing-song voice of hers, the look in her soft, inviting eyes driving him absolutely and utterly insane, or very nearly so-it was, without a doubt something else, he was sure of that much. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." 

He was never talkative under ordinary circumstances, and even extraordinary circumstances like this did not change that fact. Gritting his teeth, trying not to moan too loud (just on the off chance there were wandering party-goers a little too close by,) his face scrunched up, he let go of her breast, grabbing her by the waist with both hands again, pulling her against him to angle himself as deep inside as he could manage, but still carefully enough so as not to hurt her. With a cry sweeter than any music, Amaryllis dug her hands into his arms, gripping them with all her strength as she clenched around him, coming on his cock so deliciously that he could hardly see straight, Tsukasa finally allowing himself to close his eyes when his own orgasm hit him a few moments later, both of them staying together like that for a while until they both relaxed, Amaryllis loosening her grip on him and Tsukasa sweating and panting from the exertion for some time. 

When at last they both felt more normal again, or normal enough to move, at least, Tsukasa slid out of her slowly, allowing himself to groan in a low voice as he felt her squeeze around him one last time. 

"Well, I daresay I never expected anything like this to happen when I accepted the invitation to Ryuusui's party." Amaryllis stated matter-of-factly despite being limp and more worn-out than she remembered feeling in quite a long while. 

"You won't find me disagreeing." Tsukasa added, both of them still breathing hard. "I should probably find something so we can clean up before heading back." 

"Probably a good idea." Amaryllis agreed, staring straight up at the sky as Tsukasa went to fetch some water in a nearby man-made pond they had spotted on the way there.

Amaryllis wasn't the type to tempt fate, but as she lied there, staring at the stars, blissfully unaware of the ridiculous shenanigans everyone else at the party was getting up to or getting embroiled in against their will, she couldn't help but decide that maybe her efforts to become the most beautiful woman in the world had paid off after all.


	24. Mozu/Kirisame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Kirisame, canon universe (technically,) plot what plot, weird plot shit, breast expansion, lactation, crack, not your average everyday crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a whole lot of crack fics, but this crack is more like pure crystal meth than regular average garden variety crack so if you've ever read any of my other fics and thought "damn, that shit was weird" well, I can get weirder, and this is what happens when I do. 
> 
> This takes place sometime shortly before canon, so nobody else but some random Treasure Island people really shows up.

Kirisame looked on with a deadpan expression on her face as a group of people she had petrified fell into the water, sinking like-

Yeah, never-mind. Too cliched. 

Kirisame didn't enjoy petrifying people, but it was her job, and Kirisame always did her job. Somebody on this cursed island had to, after all. Oarashi was about as intelligent as the random seashells scattered on the beach and Mozu was as lazy as they got. Lazy, but monstrously strong. That was why Ibara preferred to use him for "getting rid of" people in a much more violent way. She supposed it made sense, and either way, she wasn't about to complain. 

"Hey, Kirisame-chan~!" 

Kirisame could hear Mozu's smug sing-song voice from several yards away, and not just because he was that loud and obnoxious. Being the guardian of the Medusa, Kirisame was gifted with more than just an incredibly strong throwing arm-she also had finely-tuned sight and hearing, all the better for spotting any sign of dangers as soon as possible. Kirisame didn't like the way Ibara complimented her, but she was pleased, at least, that she could be useful for the master, helping to protect the island and keep their civilization running (if not prospering.) 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing!" Mozu and Kirisame could not possibly have been more different if someone introduced both of them to the concept of money and paid them, and there were times where Kirisame despaired of having to work with Mozu. "I just wanted to see what you were up to." 

Where Kirisame was quiet and stoic, her number one priority in life protecting her fellow citizens of Treasure Island and carrying out whatever orders from the master Ibara relayed to her, Mozu seemed to care about nothing at all besides picking up girls, fighting, and causing trouble just for his own entertainment. This, coupled with the increasing level of discontent among the common citizens of Treasure Island and the increasingly unusual orders they received from the master via Ibara left her feeling unsettled. 

"Well, now you know." Kirisame wasn't in the mood to entertain Mozu today, finding herself feeling a bit more prickly than usual. "So unless you have an order from the master, please go away." 

Mozu frowned for a second, the expression fading from his face almost as quickly as it showed up. "Fine, have it your way." Mozu grabbed one of her dreadlocks, moving it out of her face. "You're very pretty, you would be even prettier if you smiled more." 

"Yeah, me and every other woman on this island over 18-you say the same thing to all of them." 

Mozu shrugged, undisturbed when she pushed his hand away. "Well, that's because it's true. This place sucks, but at least all the girls here are cute." 

Kirisame felt her skin prick with a strange, unwelcome sensation. She looked up at the sky. Perhaps there was a storm coming, although clouds were absent and the sun shone brightly. She wished Mozu would go away, for once not just because it was him-she just wanted to be alone period, finding herself suddenly repulsed by all company. 

"And that includes you." Mozu added. "Well, I'll see you around, Kirisame-chan." 

Kirisame felt her mouth go dry as he turned to leave, for once mercifully leaving her to her own thoughts without any more badgering or cajoling. The breeze was cool and pleasant, yet even after Mozu was out of sight, Kirisame's mouth felt uncomfortably dry. Thinking little of it at first, she only noticed something was wrong when even after drinking some water, the strange pricking sensation on her skin did not fade and the beginnings of a familiar heat bloomed in her belly. 

Rushing back to the small hut where she slept after carrying out the rest of her duties for the day, Kirisame undressed, preparing to wash up before going to sleep when, after getting a good look at her own naked body, she noticed something was off. She was past the age where her body was still developing, so this shouldn't be happening. And yet it was, Kirisame couldn't deny it. Feeling her own breasts just long enough to get a sense of how heavy they felt, she noticed something was amiss straight away-that was why her back must have hurt earlier, she thought, creeping horror settling in like the rolling clouds she had noticed earlier in the sky. 

A summer storm, nothing unusual, she thought when she first noticed the clouds a few minutes after Mozu left. Soon, the sky, bright and blue just minutes before, had morphed into a pale, washed out light gray with only hints of the blue hue of before mixed into its color. It hadn't been quite as humid as usual before, but Kirisame chalked that up to a changing wind pattern from the sea. It was only the next morning, after she woke up, that she realized not only was she not imagining things the night before but somehow it had gotten worse. 

Fitting into her usual dress proved to be impossible thanks to the size of her chest and how sensitive her nipples felt, so Kirisame improvised a more modest outfit out of some old rags and leftover scraps of cloth sewed together, tying the pouch where she kept the medusa around her waist. 

"Kirisame, good morning!" 

"It's good to see you, Kirisame, how have you been?" 

"You look different today, did you do something new with your hair?" 

Kirisame wished all the warriors would just shut up and leave her alone, but she didn't dare say anything, especially not when Ibara might be around. The old man was always watching unless you were in your own living space or carrying out an order from the master, and his grotesque, inhuman black eyes were an outstanding feature of Kirisame's worst nightmares. 

"I assure you, I haven't done anything with my hair. It's probably just the weather." she replied. "It's not quite as humid as it was before, so maybe it just looks neater." 

Her answer seemed to please them, so they waved her off with a smile as she went on her way, hoping the master was doing alright. Ibara had mentioned something about the master feeling under the weather lately, and though Kirisame hoped he would feel better soon, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. 

Luckily, finding Ibara didn't take too long-he was usually in his own tree-house when he wasn't surveying the village to keep tabs on everyone or giving commands to his warriors, and Kirisame found him there just as she had many other mornings. It was doubly lucky that her duties were light today, a welcome reprieve given that the state of her newly changing body seemed to wear on her more and more with each passing minute. 

Seeking some peace and quiet after carrying out her latest order from the master, Kirisame found her luck had run out just as soon as a familiar cocky, self-assured warrior happened to step out and block her path. 

"Mozu." Kirisame greeted him with a flat voice. "Don't you have some girls to be chasing?" 

The look in his eyes was not comforting by any means but it wasn't overtly malicious either. Mozu was too blunt to craft devious underhanded plans, after all. He was just a loud, arrogant warrior who thought the sun shone out of his own ass. "I can do that any time. Or almost." His reply was lacking any sarcasm despite his blasé, carefree tone of voice. "But when we're not working together, we don't get to spend much time together so I thought I'd change that." 

Of course you did-Mozu was quite a predictable man, and when he wanted something, anyone who wanted to dissuade him would have their work cut out for them. It wasn't that he was particularly demanding-he wasn't, or even particularly desperate-girls chased after him just as often and as reliably as he chased after them,-he was just bored, and if he wanted to change that, he would do whatever it took. 

Kirisame couldn't blame him, but that didn't mean she felt obligated to help him in any way aside from sparring with him. It was harder than usual, though, to ignore him now, and Kirisame didn't like the way that made her feel. Aside from being physically uncomfortable due to her changing body, she felt hazy and unfocused, her mind refusing to allow her to concentrate as well as she would like. Being alert was an important part of her job and she couldn't afford to slip up. The master's well-being was at least partly connected to how well she performed her duties and even if she couldn't personally heal him of whatever was ailing him, doing her job properly would ensure that he had less to worry about. 

Mozu, the arrogant, careless, and yet more perceptive than he looked man that he was, picked up on the fact that Kirisame seemed troubled by something, and he resolved to find out exactly what it was. For one thing, he had nothing better to do, and also, it was fun to see if he could get under her skin. Getting a reaction out of some girls was as easy as taking candy from a baby, but Kirisame was a tough nut to crack. She provided a challenge, and Mozu loved nothing more than a good challenge. Especially when that challenge had a great body and a nice pair of breasts.

"Since I've been lucky enough to finish my work early today, I thought I'd find you and see if you had some time to spare as well." 

Kirisame wished he wouldn't get so close, growing increasingly distracted by how annoying the fabric of her dress felt rubbing against her nipples. Normally-meaning literally every day of her adult life before this-Kirisame was neither unusually buxom or unusually flat-chested. Her breasts, just like the rest of her, were proportionate in a perfectly satisfactory way, making her neither ugly nor gorgeous. An average face, with an average body, save for her exceptional throwing strength, Kirisame was content to live out the rest of her days being a woman of average looks who attracted an average amount of attention. This new development, however, threatened to ruin all that. 

"Luck is a matter of opinion." Focusing on anything, especially listening to Mozu go on about whatever he wanted to go on about, hadn't been easy lately and was only getting harder. 

"Is it?" Mozu seemed undisturbed, Kirisame noticing with an unwanted sense of warmth growing deep in her stomach below her bellybutton and somewhere a little farther down as well. "Well, I'd say we're both pretty damn lucky right now. Ibara has no more use of us for the rest of the day, and there's nothing better to do, so we might as well enjoy it." 

Crossing her arms over her chest, wincing a little as she felt the slight pressure on her chest for a moment, Kirisame glanced off in the distance. "I suppose I can't argue with you that this island can be pretty boring." 

Kirisame had never been good at making small talk, and Mozu had never developed the need-with most girls, he could just go straight for the clutch and have them squirming and writhing under him in under an hour screaming his name-so far, it had never worked with Kirisame, but someday, he'd have a taste of her, he promised himself. If she didn't like it, he would leave her alone and never bother her again, but he was at least 80% sure if she gave him a chance, it would work out in his favor. It wasn't like he was looking for the love of his life or anything-he was a simple man, with simple pleasures-he enjoyed hunting for the most prized jewels on the steaming green jungle that was Treasure Island and he knew from the first moment he laid eyes on her that Kirisame that she would be a worthy prize indeed. 

Perhaps, she told herself, that was why she put up no resistance when Mozu rested a hand beside her against the large tree she was leaning against, a hungry look in his eyes that gave away what he was looking for as clear the turquoise waters that lapped on the beach. "It's true-it is a boring place. But the company is a rather nice treat." Even without the emphasis he put on the last word, Kirisame knew what Mozu hungered for. He was as degenerate as he was single-minded, and nothing she would say or do would change that. She knew changing someone was a lost cause, and as long as others let her be, she didn't care what sort of activities they got involved in. Until now. 

"It figures your mind would go to the same place as usual." Kirisame uncrossed her arms to move his hand away, stopping only when she noticed the heat insider her blooming suddenly, spiking enough that it shook her thoughts right out of her head. 

Letting go of his hand, Kirisame felt shame burn her cheeks as Mozu, who noticed her face turning pink, didn't fail to pick up on it. 

"It's got nothing to do with you, I've-I'm-I'm just tired, that's all." Kirisame was a bad liar, and Mozu noticed. 

"You're hiding something~" 

"So what if I am?" Kirisame didn't see why what was happening to her was any of his business, though, she supposed, with her dress, he would have noticed something sooner or later the next time they had to work together. 

Mozu wore a carefree grin on his face, untroubled by her flustered mood. "Relax, I'm not gonna pressure you to do anything you don't want to do." his posture as relaxed as his face, he grabbed her hand again, Kirisame finding the way he rubbed her palm with his thumb felt way too familiar and way too intimate, like she had just unlocked some hidden chamber deep inside her mind that held some forbidden secret she had been trying to hide from herself. "I just thought I'd offer to help." 

With the way his gaze was fixed on her chest, Kirisame knew the jig was up-there was no way to hide it now, she realized, noticing that somehow her breasts had grown even bigger. While they weren't so big that she couldn't walk, she had gone up at least a size or two from before, and, worryingly, the way her nipples were chafing against the fabric of her dress made her stomach crawl, signaling to her that whatever was causing this was entirely unnatural. She was sure that if this continued, the pain and discomfort would render her useless, and with her body craving some kind of relief, she had no choice but to find a way to remedy this situation and quick.

"When did you notice?" No point in hiding it now, Kirisame realized. 

"Yesterday afternoon. I admit it was just a suspicion at first, but I knew you didn't change your dress just to make a fashion statement." 

For better or for worse, it was true. Kirisame had never held an interest in fashion. She was the type of person who, if given free reign, would wear the exact same thing every day to avoid the hassle of having to decide what to wear, not that Mozu (or anyone else,) complained about her choice of clothes. Now, though, with his eyes glued on her breasts even as he tried to keep his cool, Kirisame wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole, but before that, she had to find a way to get rid of this annoying sensation eating away at her. Her new breasts, as huge and uncomfortable and sensitive as they were, demanded that she do something-but what? The options-none of them were things she ever imagined herself doing with anyone, but whatever she thought about it, her body reacted to external stimuli-such as the air and the fabric of her dress-without asking for any permission from her mind or any concern for how she felt about it. 

Ugh, what a pain, in more ways than one-"It was that obvious?" 

"Yeah, I just didn't say anything because I thought you'd freak out." Kirisame felt air leave her lungs without her permission when Mozu grabbed one of her breasts, the rough feeling of his palms rubbing against her extra-sensitive nipples causing her blood pressure to spike. "But if you want me to help you feel less frustrated, all you have to do is say the word-trust me, you won't regret it. I'll go easy on you too since I know you're a virgin." 

What a gentleman-Kirisame's inner voice was laced with enough sarcasm to kill an elephant, or at least knock it out for a very long time, but whatever her feelings were, her body made it clear in no uncertain terms that it wanted more. "Excuse me?" 

"What? You said it yourself-you haven't slept with anyone." 

"And I'm not going to, so don't get any ideas." 

Mozu gave her a look, as if he were trying not to laugh. "Hey, all I meant was I wasn't gonna do anything funny. We're friends, after all, so I'll help you out, no strings attached." 

And help would be-well, as long as he didn't-well, you know-she really didn't care. Bring it on you degenerate sex-crazed freak. 

"Fine. But keep your dick in your pants." 

"If you insist."

____

How was his mouth so soft? Kirisame was embarrassed to admit it and even more embarrassed to say it out loud, but having someone else hold her large, heavy breasts was quite the relief for her aching back, and the way Mozu sucked on her nipples was even better. Starting out with the left one, he wrapped his lips around it, his hot, wet tongue pressing against the sensitive nub as he licked it, savoring every last moment just as much as the one before. 

Kirisame swore she saw stars, but maybe that was just because there really were stars in the sky-they had gotten into an argument about where to do it so nobody would find them-especially not Ibara, who was far too good at spying on people for it to be just for security purposes-and by the time they found somewhere hidden enough to avoid any unwanted eyes, the sun had already set, leaving the two warriors out alone in the woods together. 

Within moments, Kirisame felt a familiar wetness on her inner thighs-My God, is that really all it takes for me? Just Mozu sucking on her nipples-he wasn't even touching her anywhere else-he hadn't even kissed her-was enough to drive her crazy. 

What the hell is wrong with me-Kirisame could not reasonably deny that she must have lost her mind-to be out here in the forest, with Mozu of all people doing this to her, this was beyond insane, and yet she couldn't deny or avoid the reality of how it made her feel, Mozu massaging her breasts before bending down to suck on one of her nipples, his free hand firmly gripping the other breast. He's not even touching me down there-they were just breasts. Organs used for feeding babies and a part of the body men liked to stare at for some reason. Nothing less, nothing more. So why, then, did it feel so damn good? 

With a sudden rush of cool air hitting her exposed skin as Mozu switched over to the other nipple, Kirisame felt something leak from her chest-its white color and mildly sweet smell leaving no doubts as to what was happening. What the fuck-

What the fuck-I'm-

For fuck's sake, this is ridiculous-are you kidding me? 

I'm lactating-Kirisame was not, and had never been pregnant. She didn't even have her period regularly, thanks to a combination of an active lifestyle combined with not eating enough. 

"Mozu, what the fuck-" 

Mozu let go, leaving her breast exposed with a quick pop sound as he removed his mouth from her nipple. "What? Otherwise it'll get on my clothes." 

Oh for fuck's sake. "No, dumbass, I mean, why the fuck didn't you tell me? There's milk coming from my breasts, and I'm not pregnant." Kirisame was beyond frustrated. First her body fucking with her by making her breasts grow larger, and now this. "How are you just going to sit there and suck it and not tell me that even though I'm not pregnant, I'm lactating?" 

Mozu looked a bit confused. "What the hell does that mean?" 

Ugh-"Lactating is when a woman's breasts produce milk. It normally happens to women who are pregnant or have recently given birth, both things of which I have never done in my life." 

Mozu shrugged, looking undisturbed. Kirisame didn't like the look on his face, but she hated the way her body reacted when he stopped sucking her nipples, so she let it go. "Oh." 

He seemed unimpressed with her tidbit of knowledge, and equally unimpressed by the look on her face. "You know, this is kinda hot actually." 

Ugh, Mozu-"Just shut the hell up." 

Her nails digging into his thick dreadlocks, Kirisame cursed every known deity in her head and then some, sucking in halted, stuttering breaths through her lungs as she felt that terrible, wonderful heat inside her curl, spreading throughout her entire body as Mozu used his tongue to tease her nipple more, causing more milk to leak out. "Put some effort into it, dammit, this is taking too long." 

Mozu just gave her a smug look-he would have grinned had his mouth not otherwise been occupied-sucking harder than before. "If he eats out women as well as he sucks on nipples, no wonder why none of the harem girls complain about him." Kirisame thought. Mozu might have been a useless ass sometimes, but he sure knew what he was doing with his mouth. 

Several minutes later, after continued stimulation of her breasts, both by having her nipples sucked and her breasts squeezed and groped, Kirisame saw something like an explosion of fireworks behind her eyes, and heard a crackling sound that was just as suggestive of the bright pyrotechnics, and when she snapped out of it, she found her breasts had returned to their normal size, her nipples no longer chafing tortuously against everything and anything. The relief was so sweet she could almost taste it, her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and her hair a little messed up from lying against the dirt. 

"No one, and I mean no one, is to know about this. Tell anyone and I'll make sure you never use your favorite toy ever again." Kirisame made a gesture with her hand to imitate cutting a certain appendage with a knife. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mozu laughed, making a kissy noise at her when she tied her dress around her more tightly, storming off in a huff. "Feel free to ask for help anytime, Kirisame-chan~!" 

Kirisame shot him one last look. "Just worry about minding your own business." she told him before disappearing out of his eyesight. 

"Well, I've had less interesting nights." Mozu mused to himself, keenly aware of a certain problem of his own. "Now to do something about this." he said to himself, sneaking off to find the perfect corner to yank the waistband of his pants down and jack off while re-imagining every single detail of what just happened.


	25. Tsukasa/Minami (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Minami, vague timeline, plot what plot, short and sweet, late at night, rain, no dialogue, experimental, single POV.

The sound of the rain softly pattering against the roof was just the type of background noise that helped Minami fall asleep at night. Tonight, however, Minami wasn't in the mood to sleep just yet, and for good reason. 

Sighing as Tsukasa buried his face in the crook of her neck, Miami clutched a handful of Tsukasa's long, dark hair, which was almost as soft and silky as hers and about just as long. Hair was one of the few things they had in common, being two very different people in many different ways. Tsukasa was quiet and introverted where Minami was perky and cheerful and made friends easily, and Tsukasa was huge and strong, a skilled fighter who towered over other people, while Minami was short and petite without any particular special physical abilities. 

Still, they made a pleasant duo as friendship formed between them, and later, as other feelings followed, everything seemed to fall into place just so. 

Minami closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the rain outside as Tsukasa laid feather-soft kisses on her neck, taking care not to squeeze too tight as he held her in his strong, muscular arms. Everything about his fascinated her, body and mind, and Minami considered herself luckier than anyone as he pressed soft, gentle kisses all over her smooth, rosy pale skin, his warm hands pressed against her body as he caressed her. 

It was cool outside, not too cold, but cool enough that Minami appreciated Tsukasa's body heat all the same, especially when he was on top of her. Despite his size, he was as gentle as could be before he actually started fucking her, understanding his own strength well enough to make sure he never hurt anyone without meaning to. He could be a bit awkward sometimes and not very sociable but he meant well and Minami felt safer in his arms than she did with anyone else and in a crazy world like the one they were stuck in, it meant quite a lot to her. 

After pressing his lips against what felt like every possible inch of her exposed skin, his careful hands roaming all across her body, Tsukasa gently grabbing one of her breasts to suck on her nipple. Minami felt a shiver jolt up her spine, an electric shock that shook her to her core as he bent down, his tongue gliding across the sensitive nub ever so carefully-Tsukasa was a careful, patient man, ever so attentive and mindful of the effects his actions had on her-not just in moments like this but in the outside world as well-but right now, Minami wasn't focused on any of that. It was enough to feel him on top of her as he pressed a hand on her back, closing any possible gap in space between them as he sucked her nipple, taking several seconds to enjoy her reaction before switching to the other one. 

Being such a strict, fastidious sort of person, Minami didn't find herself surprised to discover that Tsukasa liked to do everything evenly-if he sucked on one nipple, he would always suck on the other one after. It might not have been surprising, but outside of simply feeling good, it was endearing in an odd sort of way. Tsukasa was a man of many traits, the main one being consistency. He behaved in a very particular way and over time, it grew to serve as a source of stability in her life. Tsukasa never spoke without acting on his words and he never said anything he didn't mean. Such honesty was rarer than it should have been, and Minami was glad that Tsukasa broke the mold. 

With the heat sparking inside her having blossomed into a blazing inferno, her thighs slick with a familiar wetness as the heat between her legs had built up almost until it was intolerable, Minami inhaled sharply, taking in as deep a breath as she could manage as Tsukasa sheathed himself inside her, her pussy burning as he filled her with hardly any room to spare. This was something she had gotten used to, and though it did hurt a little in the beginning given the size difference between them, Minami found the momentary pain was nothing compared to the sheer bliss that came after. She hadn't been a virgin when she first met Tsukasa but she hadn't slept around much either, finding herself oddly uninterested in most men. Until meeting Tsukasa, she never understood why that was, but now with the picture painted as clear as day, it all made sense to her and she wondered why she hadn't figured it out sooner. 

The only question on her mind as Tsukasa began rocking his hips, slamming them against her her thick, plush thighs as he held her legs against his flat, sculpted torso, was how to make sure not to bother the neighbors. Her apartment wasn't as big as she would have liked, but in the crazy kind of world they lived in, she supposed it was a miracle she even had an apartment at all and not a surprise in the slightest that some of her neighbors were people who until recently had never even seen an apartment before. 

He was so big and he filled her so well tears gathered in her eyes, not quite enough to fall down her face but enough to make her eyes water, Minami forcing herself to blink as Tsukasa slammed his hips against hers, fucking her hard and rough, just the way she preferred it. Some of her friends poked fun at her for having such basic tastes, but Minami was content to enjoy the simple pleasure of being held down and fucked by a big strong man twice her size and saw no reason to navel gaze too much about why that was. 

The important thing, or things, to be exact, included how big Tsukasa was, how good he felt inside her, and how kind and gentle he was when he helped her prepare to handle such a thing. Douche-bags, two-timers, and fuck-boys who didn't give a shit about her or what she wanted or what she was comfortable with were a dime a dozen and before she met Tsukasa, Minami considered swearing off men and dating forever, contemplating getting a cat and a vibrator and calling it a day. She never got the vibrator but after the world went all crazy, she did find a cat, a white mixed-breed fellow with shaggy fur that made him look like a miniature old man, and named him Santa Claus. The cat happened to be sleeping right now, which was what Minami would be doing in a while herself. But first, Tsukasa was going to finish blowing her back out and Minami was going to thank him for it. 

Clinging to a fistful of the sheets behind her as Tsukasa rocked his hips back and forth in a rough, steady rhythm that made her head spin and the rest of her tremble, or at least feel really hot and flushed and spacey, which was kind of the same thing, Minami squeezed her eyes shut, silently praying inside her own head that the neighbors couldn't hear the bed creak. Given his size and strength, there wasn't much Tsukasa could do not to make the bed creak, but if Minami was lucky, the neighbors were all either in a deep sleep, absorbed in something else, or gone for the time being. It wasn't like there were too many neighbors nowadays anyways. 

Breathing heavily, with her head pressed against the pillow, Minami stifled a moan with one hand as a particular thrust Tsukasa gave, one that felt a bit harder and more intense than all the rest, sent her right over the edge as if she were tumbling off a metaphorical cliff without warning, mewling and whimpering in a tiny, breathless voice as Tsukasa's grip on her legs tightened, the pace and rhythm of his hips growing more shaky and unsteady for a few moments, his own breathing and heart rate increasing until he reached his own climax not too long after, a rush of heat and wet flooding into her while Tsukasa kept his tight grip on her legs. 

When he was done with her, there wasn't a whole lot of energy and willpower left on her part to say or do much of anything, so she used what strength she had to curl up on top of him, resting her head on his broad, smooth chest and wrapping an arm around him as much as she could, a warm smile on her flushed face as Tsukasa brushed a strand of hair damp with sweat away from her face to kiss her on the forehead. 

Night with soft, light rainfall were certainly good for sleep, but Minami felt they were even better with the addition of the right company to spend them with. With both of them joining Santa Claus the cat in the act of getting a good night's rest, Minami drifted off into a series of dreams that were both vivid and pleasant listening to the sound of the rain outside and Tsukasa's steady, soothing heartbeat.


	26. Hyouga/Homura/Mozu (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyouga/Homura/Mozu, roommates, netflix and chill, spit-roasting, plot what plot, financial issues, fridge horror

It was a boring day, like far too many days had been lately for reasons. Reasons that Homura (and her roommates, for that matter,) didn't want to get into because as the old saying goes, there were simply some things humankind was not meant to know or understand. That was why (or at least, was part of the reason why,) Homura was all too glad to be lying on the beat-up old couch in the living room that they bought at a garage sale from a strange guy who claimed to be able to talk to the little green men who lived in the trees stuffed silly with cock on both ends (in a manner of speaking.) 

"You know, teamwork ain't such a bad idea after all." Mozu, currently getting the best blowjob in his life (or at least the top 10.) 

"Hm." Hyouga offered a non-committal grunt in return. 

Hyouga was rather silent and taciturn, his cool, aloof personality charming Homura with ease. Mozu-well, Homura knew what they said about crazy dick. He was crazy, but Lord above did he had quite a package and his dick game was on point. Not that Homura was one to judge. She was no expert on normal herself. 

Hyouga and Homura met when they were both kids and went to school together all their childhood. Later, they met Mozu, a transfer student, in college, one thing led to another, and they became roommates. Even if they were broke, lived in the shitty part of town, and sometimes saw strange shadows in the forest nearby late at night, that did nothing to turn down the heat on their hormones and, as hormonal young people sometimes did, they soon discovered the joys of the ancient and storied tradition of Netflix and chill. 

"Ahh, that's it, just a little deeper-" Mozu breathed, patting Homura's head as she hollowed out her cheeks. "That mouth of yours is amazing."

She could only take about 7 inches, leaving about an inch left over, but Mozu could not deny that the look on her face and the way her soft milky white skin flushed pale pink was a sight he wanted to burn into his memory. Small, lithe, and slender, Homura was cute and feminine and with a hidden feisty side underneath those icy cold eyes of hers. She was technically Hyouga's girl, but lucky for him Hyouga didn't mind sharing now and then and Homura more than enjoyed it herself.

Homura could only whine softly in response, her carefully applied eyeliner and mascara, as black as ink, messed up from tears and snot. Hey, sometimes she liked it rough, and Mozu more than delivered, rocking his hips slowly as he thrust into her hot, wet mouth. Some things really are bigger on the inside, he thought, impressed by how much of him she could take. It made his blood boil, the sounds of her sighs and whimpers like music in his ears. 

"Pretty..." Hyouga was what everyone and their brother would call a man of few words, but he knew just when to use them. "You're doing so well-don't forget to breathe." 

Homura beamed, unable to respond, Hyouga's smooth, perfect voice turning up the heat inside her. Choking around Mozu's dick, Homura squeezed her eyes shut, squirming a little to make it even better for Hyouga. 

With only the hum of a long-since-forgotten movie playing in the background, Homura let herself go limp when Hyouga started thrusting harder, hissing and grunting and whispering to her in that silky smooth voice of his how good she felt and how beautiful she was, Mozu grabbing a fistful of her pink hair, his eyes fixed on her while he growled in a low, husky voice about how good her mouth felt and all sorts of things about all the different sorts of other things he wanted to do with her someday, at some point. Homura had no doubt she would find out about all of those eventually. She sighed, her body hot and flushed with arousal, her toes curling as Hyouga's hips slammed against her again and again and Mozu tightened his fist. 

Through sweat and tears and snot and that ever-present blazing heat blooming inside her, drawing her attention to the sound of her blood rushing through her ears and her heart pounding, Homura concentrated on taking regular-if not steady-breaths through her nose, the feeling of Hyouga's hands on her smooth porcelain pale skin, and being stuffed with two cocks at the same time, the air warm as a summer day despite the absolutely dreadful weather outside. Homura whimpered, a muffled cry escaping her throat as her vision when white and she was transported to a field of stars, flashing just behind her eyelids with the brightness and brilliance of a ten billion suns. Hyouga held her down as she arched her back and Mozu grabbed her face with his free hand, swallowing so hard it almost hurt. 

When Homura remembered herself again, she turned her head to the credits of some movie scrolling on the shitty second-hand TV they found on somebody's curb. Had her face not been covered in hot, sticky fluid-undeniable evidence of how she had just killed an afternoon with her roommates, she would have wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. She took in a deep breath, sweaty and satisfied.

Having roommates was pretty alright sometimes.


	27. Tsukasa/Kohaku/Hyouga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa/Kohaku/Hyouga, canon universe, not canon compliant, rough sex, spitroasting, threesome, two guys one girl, for want of a nail, crack, not serious, comedic angst, getting lost, hot weather.

"Ahhhhhhh, why are there spiders everywhere?!" 

"Master Ginrou, don't touch them, they might be venomous!" 

Might be? Senku shook his head. Of course they were venomous, he thought, remembering Charlotte, the leather-clad woman who was now hanging out at their camp because she got bitten by one. Come to think of it, Senku wondered, why the fuck am I chasing after these two? 

"Oh God, it's on my leg!" 

Dammit all-

"My leg!" 

As Ginrou's screams echoed through the hot, steaming Amazon jungle, Hyouga, who was currently a little distracted at the moment, wondered whether he should do something about it. He briefly glanced at Tsukasa, who was holding Kohaku by the waist as he was fucking her (Hyouga was on the opposite side facing Tsukasa as he was fucking Kohaku's throat.) 

Nah-Hyouga had not always seen eye to eye with his former master, but they could both agree on what to do this time. Hyouga was usually not overly fond of women like Kohaku either. Curiously, Kohaku herself had proved to be the exception, and for more than one reason, as he had discovered. 

"Might as well ask." he figured, thinking out loud. "I'd much rather stay out here for a while though, how about you?" 

With Kohaku giving Hyouga and Tsuaksa a thumbs-up as they both held her between them, spit-roasting her not unlike one of the gators they killed back in California for some gator burgers on their first day in America, both men went right on skewering her like before, ignoring the pitiful screams and other unfortunate noises coming out of the forest. 

Much like Charlotte, who was a hot, sweaty mess writhing around on a straw mat in the middle of the Amazon jungle, Kohaku was also a hot, sweaty mess, though she wasn't lying on a straw mat and Tsukasa and Hyouga were doing a fine job of holding her up, drilling into her without a care in the world. They were the ones who got stuck doing most of the heavy lifting, after all, and they figured it was time they got a break from it for a change. Kohaku, being one of the people assigned to the most difficult and strenuous physical jobs in Senku's intrepid little world-traveling crew, found herself feeling much the same. Taiju was entirely devoted to Yuzuriha, and Matsukaze and Ginrou had been missing for days, so none of them were all too surprised when the arrival of a strange leather-clad woman who looked a lot like Stanley and who had just gotten bitten by a venomous spider shook things up, leaving a poor, bedraggled Senku to try to figure out a way to help her. 

Tsukasa, Kohaku, and Hyouga knew better than to get in Senku's way when he was cooking up some scientific solution to their latest problem so Senku sent them off to search for Matsukaze and Ginrou while he attempted to save Charlotte's life. While they had yet to lay eyes on Matsukaze or Ginrou, they had plenty of time to lay eyes on each other, and when a sudden rainstorm soaked through their clothes, they all got quite an eyeful indeed. 

With no sign of Matsukaze and Ginrou, the slightly dysfunctional trio decided to make the best of things and burn off some built-up steam for once. Chances are the awkward duo of noble samurai and not-so-noble Ishigami village guard would turn up sooner or later. Senku was noble-very noble, Kohaku acknowledged, and appreciated in some ways. Far too noble to do anything like this, she also admitted with some regret. He hardly seemed to have interest in women at all, let alone anything like this. A shame, but she knew she would get nowhere in life if she wasted time dwelling on it. Besides, the two men on either side of her proved to make better company than she previously assumed, in more ways than one. 

Many ways, in fact-from the way they each pressed kisses on her smooth, pale skin to the way their hands ran up and down her body, to the way they held her down when they each took her at the same time, Kohaku could find nothing to complain about. They both made quite a sight, and both of them were big enough where it mattered but not so much so that it caused her too much pain. Of course, she had never done anything like this before, so she was a bit nervous at first, but what was life about if not adventure and trying new things? 

Senku had shown her quite a lot of new things, and they were quite fascinating in many ways, but as much as she treasured the bond of friendship she shared with the scientist, she knew very well he could never show her anything like this. It was all so intense and overwhelming that Kohaku could do nothing but lay back and enjoy it, squirming and writhing in delight until Tsukasa and Hyouga picked up her, holding her between them so they could each thrust into her while standing up. How on earth they had so much stamina was a mystery, but not one Kohaku cared to question too deeply. 

Questions could wait, she thought, especially after she started hearing familiar screams in the rainforest. Being stuck doing most of the heavy lifting all the time along with Tsukasa and Hyouga had benefits, sure, but it also had its downsides and for once, Kohaku wanted to do something for herself for a change. There was a whole lot left she had to explore out in the great big wide world, but this was a pretty good start. She had fooled around a little with some of the village boys back home, but she had never actually lost her virginity, let alone taken two men at the same time. As far as men went, Tsukasa and Hyouga were quite fine specimens and as far as women went, they felt the same way about her. 

Kohaku could not have been more grateful, locking her legs around Tsukasa's waist as best as she could and hollowing out her mouth around Hyouga's cock with no less enthusiasm, finding it quite convenient that they were able to hold her up at the same time. It was perhaps a little less convenient that the forest was usually pretty quiet (or had been, at least,) leaving Kohaku with the fear that someone else might find them out here while she was rather er, occupied. Nothing was perfect, she supposed. At any rate, it sure beat being back at camp, her breath hitching and her voice, muffled as it was by Hyouga's cock in her mouth, raised a notch or two. 

The hot, aching feeling in her throbbing pussy was almost too much to bear, Kohaku squeezing her eyes shut, her wordless moans and cries muffled by Hyouga's cock and, now, whatever the fuck was going on in the rest of the Amazon rainforest. Every damn day, it was the same exact thing over and over. Kohaku, do this, Kohaku, help me with something, Kohaku, pick that up, Kohaku, find some food, Kohaku Kohaku Kohaku-

Agh. It was too much. Fuck it. I'm doing something for myself for a change-it was that singular desire, more than anything else, that resulted in Kohaku ending up in her current situation, her hair damp with sweat, her skin flushed and glowing and her toes curling as Tsukasa and Hyouga both used her to their heart's content. Use was such a one-sided term, and she was using them just as much as they were using her, but it was all she had, so it worked. She wasn't good with words and she didn't care to paint fancy, flowery descriptions of what happened to soften them up or make it any more palatable for anyone else. Kohaku hadn't lived the kind of life she had by catering to anyone else's feelings, after all, and she wasn't about to start now. 

The screams in the background, however annoying (and perhaps ominous,) they were, they all melted away soon enough, Kohaku finding herself unable to notice or pay attention to anything significant going on outside of what the two tall, strong men from the same world Senku came from were doing to her. Though different in many ways, they were both a lot more like men from her own era than any of the other modern men she had met, something she found appealing. Modern men, Senku aside, were too dramatic and over the top for her. All show and nothing to show for it. Kohaku knew exactly what her type was, and though Tsukasa and Hyouga were not quite it, they each were a perfectly suitable second choice. A perfect tie for second, indeed, with their strength, skills, intelligence, and last but certainly not least the way they both plowed into her, each thrust making it harder and harder to form a coherent thought about anything or, really, do much of anything besides moan wordless cries of pleasure, muffled but still enthusiastic beyond a shadow of a doubt. They knew exactly what they were doing and Kohaku resolved to savor each and every moment of it, appreciating each and every physical sensation she felt as a result. If anyone had ever told her being stuck in a hot, steaming jungle searching for a pair of well-intentioned but hapless morons would be this fun, she never would have believed it. 

She sure had learned a lot of things since that day she first met Senku outside of her village, but she had never even come close to guessing it would lead to anything like this. Sure, she had grown a lot as a person and undergone character development and all that jazz and it was all well and nice and good and everything, but learning how to take two huge, handsome, impossibly strong men at the same time was a little more fun that all that. And how could it not be, she thought with each well-timed thrust, Kohaku moaning a little louder when she felt the warmth between her legs spike-it only took a split seconds to realize Tsukasa was also rubbing her clit now in addition to fucking her, but how on earth he managed to do that while holding her up with only one arm was much more complicated-not something Kohaku wanted to question, at any rate. No point in ruining the moment, just enjoy it, she told herself, Hyouga pulling his cock out of her mouth unexpectedly just as soon as she felt herself clench around Tsukasa. 

Breathing heavily, their hair just as sweaty and damp as hers was, Tsukasa and Hyouga laid her down on the forest floor, Kohaku paying no mind at all to the dirt getting in her hair as Hyouga began stroking himself-he only needed a few seconds before Kohaku felt something hot and sticky hit her face and before she could react, she felt the same thing hit her stomach, though obviously not from Hyouga. 

Petting her hair and stroking her face, Tsukasa and Hyouga waited only a few moments before sitting down on either side of her, both of them leaning against a different tree. 

"Ahhhhhh, there are bees now too!" a familiar voice belonging to a certain guard of Ishigami village screamed. 

Kohaku glanced around at her surroundings, her heart rate and breathing slowly calming down as she recovered. "It was fun while it lasted." 

"Yeah..." Tsukasa agreed, Hyouga giving a silent grunt signaling agreement. 

"Guess we better go save them...." Though I'd rather stay here a few more moments-Kohaku dragged herself to her feet anyways. All part of the job, she reminded herself.

"Mm." Tsukasa did not use weapons as often as Kohaku or Hyouga, but since they were in the Amazon jungle, he brought a small knife along with him, tucking it back in its sheath before getting up. 

"So it seems." Hyouga finally spoke, somehow already dressed, grabbing his spear as he got up. 

Here goes nothing-it had been quite fun, but all good things must come to an end, Kohaku reasoned, still a bit sweaty and disheveled just like Tsukasa and Hyouga as the three of them headed deeper into the forest to go find Ginrou and Matsukaze and save them for whatever mother nature was cooking up for them.


	28. Chrome/Ruri/Ukyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome/Ruri/Ukyo, short and sweet, soft and sweet, polyamory, double penetration, some humor, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is known to the state of California to cause diabetes. I wanted to try writing something not super fucked up for a change so we'll see how that goes.

Chrome was considered a simple man by some. He lived out right next to the border of the village and spent his time banging around rocks and mixing random herbs and potions together to see what would happen. He also had a major crush on Ruri, his dear childhood friend who he believed he would always love. 

He never stopped loving her. That was evident when they both got married in a sweet, lovely ceremony by Senku, who, despite not being qualified under any society's definition to officiate a wedding, did a fine job anyways. There were lots of tears, mostly of the happy kind (it wasn't really a day in Ishigami village if Magma and Yo didn't accidentally get hit in the nuts with a shovel or fall into a beehive or accidentally light their own leg hairs on fire or something of the sort,) celebrating, and alcohol-not that Chrome touched the stuff. He had tried it once before and decided it wasn't really his thing. Ruri agreed, finding that it tasted rather unpleasant and not liking how it made other people act sometimes. 

What threw Chrome for a surprise was that he had fallen in love with someone else. Ukyo, to be exact. On the surface, the two of them couldn't have been more different. A sorcerer turned scientist and a submarine sonar technician. Despite being born several thousand years apart and having vastly different experiences in life, a bond of friendship developed between them that led to something more. And just when Chrome figured there had to be a catch, or that something would go terribly wrong as a result, Ruri was not only accepting but, as the three of them spent time together, grew to share his feelings. 

There were no official rules on how many people could get married in a single wedding, so when Chrome, Ruri, and Ukyo nervously fielded a handful of awkward questions to the ever-patient, long-suffering Senku, the spiky haired scientist figured "What the hell, why not?" 

There were no rules after the end of the world, after all, aside from the whole "no killing people who aren't named Ibara" thing. And also the one about leaving explosives or hair spray near flammable objects. The rest were more like guidelines. And Senku, always willing to go the extra mile to see his friends be happy, offered to officiate possibly the most unusual wedding in the last several thousand years. That was how, after about two decades of wandering around the spinning hunk of rock hurtling through space, Chrome married his two best friends. Chrome being himself, he figured it would be like having a sleepover with your two best friends forever, but even better. 

With alcohol flowing and explosives and flammable substances carefully sealed away to avoid any extra incidents involving Magma and Yo, Chrome, Ruri, and Ukyo left the rest of the Kingdom of Science to reach for their heart's desires, whether that was to get as drunk as a skunk and pass out (Gen,) bawl their eyes out in sheer happiness (Nikki and Yuzuriha, the latter of whom designed everyone's wedding outfits,) start a fight just for the hell of it (Mozu and Hyouga,) sneak off into the woods for their weekly solitary screaming session (Matsukaze,) or just relax and enjoy the party (everyone else.) They had a nice little hut all to themselves, why waste it? 

There would be lots of time to discover new possibilities and get to know each other better, so for the time being, all three of them settled on the soft, comfortable bed in the middle of the bedroom, Ruri laying between Chrome and Ukyo, who left a trail of soft, gentle kisses up and down her body as she held them both close. Chrome was only technically a virgin, but he had no clue how to proceed and was too nervous to suggest, so he and Ukyo were all too happy to let Ruri take the lead. As it turned out, her suggestions were pretty damn good. Ruri really is the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world, Chrome thought, figuring that Ukyo probably agreed with him. Ukyo didn't talk much, but that was okay. Chrome did enough talking for all three of them and then some. Now, though, he was uncharacteristically shy, something he chalked up to the weird, fuzzy nerves he got after the wedding ceremony, the ones that made him feel all sweaty and shaky. 

"That's anxiety." Ukyo helpfully informed him. 

"Eh?" 

"Don't worry, Chrome, we're all pretty new to this, there's no reason to feel uncomfortable. We can just relax and enjoy each other's company. As long as we all have a good time, there's no right or wrong way to do things." Ruri reassured him, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, the kind that made Chrome turn as red as a tomato. 

Chrome didn't know much about anxiety and he didn't know all that much about sex either, but considering he was with his two best friends in the whole wide world, he figured things would turn out okay in the end. After some reassurance, at least. 

"Life is full of new experiences, and that's part of what makes it fun." Ukyo added. "Things change all the time, and if it's not okay, it's not the end." 

Chrome never considered himself a genius about anything besides rocks, herbs, and whatever else he found in the woods, but he figured that sounded pretty smart. "Yeah, that makes sense."

That didn't mean he still wasn't nervous as hell, because he was. It was his wedding night, after all, the day he had dreamed about (secretly, for the most part,) for years. Granted, he hadn't assumed he would be marrying anybody else besides Ruri, but life had a funny way of surprising you sometimes. 

"I hate to ask this, but..." Chrome took a deep breath, trying not to freak out too much. He found himself kneeling in front of Ruri, who was lying on the bed, just as beautiful as the day he had first fallen in love with her. He didn't remember exactly what day that was, but it didn't matter. Ruri was there, right in front of him, as beautiful and lovely and perfect as anyone could ever be and Chrome's palms were clammy and he was sweating like a pig. "How, exactly do you do that?" 

It had been a simple suggestion. Kissing Ruri down there. But Chrome had never done anything like that before, and he wasn't sure if he was alone in that or not. "Don't worry, it's not complicated. And it was just a suggestion, of course." Ruri reassured him, gently stroking his arm in a way that sent goosebumps up his spine (or more goosebumps than had been there before.) "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or afraid." 

Ukyo, who was a little older, a little calmer, and a little more experienced, proved to be just the help Chrome needed. "Just do what I do." he bent down, his hands on either side of Ruri's waist, and whatever he was doing seemed like a good thing, as Ruri certainly seemed to enjoy it. With a shiver up her spine, Ruri's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat as she felt a strange, intoxicating wave of heat rush through her body. "You just use your mouth, no teeth, but otherwise anything will do." Ukyo added. "Come here, I'll show you." 

Well, what in the absolute hell was this-Chrome hardly had any idea what was going on at this point, but somehow, everything seemed to be working out alright, and that was what really confused him. Lying down next to each other, Chrome did exactly what Ukyo had told him to do-mimic his every action-and together, both nestled between Ruri's legs, they kissed her down there-soon adding tongue, licking and sucking once Chrome got the hang of it. Hey, this isn't so hard after all-Chrome was always proud of himself when he learned something new and besides that, he was always happy when Ruri was happy and if the soft, high-pitched whimpers and moans she made meant anything, she sure seemed happy. 

"Wow....that was....that was really something...." Ruri hadn't expected them both to go and do it at the same time, but she wasn't complaining. Not at all. "In fact, I can hardly feel my legs." It took a lot of energy just for her to wipe some sweat off her forehead, but she sure hoped they would do that again sometime. 

"You're really something yourself." Ukyo added, curling up next to her. "Both of you are." 

Chrome, not knowing what else to do, curled up next to Ruri on the opposite side. When Ruri held them both close, giving them each a kiss, Chrome was sure he was going to pass out. Good thing I'm already lying down, he thought. He never did pass out, but somehow he ended up facing Ruri, who was now lying on her side, while Ukyo was behind her. 

"Uh, wow, so, uh, you're sure you wanna do this?" Chrome was as bold and excitable as anyone, but around Ruri and Ukyo he felt his heart go thump thump and the rest of him shake like a leaf in a hurricane. Love is weird-Senku told him as much once. Chrome figured Senku must have known what he was talking about. He was a smart guy, after all. "I mean, I've never-you sure you're okay with this?" 

"Chrome." Ruri pressed a kiss to his forehead while Ukyo grabbed one of his hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. "My dear husband." Just hearing the words made Chrome feel like he was going to jump out of his skin, flee to a deserted island somewhere, and end up starting a whole new life. Being married is terrifying-"I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you two. Just trust yourself, you'll know what to do. If anything bothers me, I promise I'll tell you." 

Chrome felt his heart leap in his throat when Ukyo, after squeezing his hand a little harder, kissed Ruri on the neck. "Alright, do you feel comfortable right now?" he asked. 

"Yes, I think I'm ready." 

Love is weird. Being married is weirder. But this-Chrome took a deep breath, still not totally sure how he was even doing this-this is the weirdest thing ever. Chrome sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he noticed how good Ruri felt. At least what he and Ukyo did before seemed to work. He didn't want to risk hurting Ruri in any way, physically or otherwise. It was a relief to him when she sighed in a soft, breathy voice, and it made him feel all funny inside, but in a good way. I could get used to this, Chrome thought, finding one of his hands in Ruri's hair and the other on Ukyo's waist. 

He was trying his best, but it was getting hard to focus on anything around him or remember anything. All he wanted to do was keep rocking his hips back and forth like this, feel Ruri's breasts press against his chest, and soothe that achingly wonderful heat gathering inside him. He wasn't much bigger than average, but Chrome still worried about hurting her, and tried not to go too fast even if that was what his body wanted him to do. Perhaps that was why, when Ukyo held his hand, Chrome felt his blood pressure drop a bit, the nervous energy in him subsiding enough to allow him to fully let go and be immersed in the moment. Chrome never remembered feeling this hot and pent-up before, this strange new feeling in his body making his head feel all fuzzy and his vision get kind of blurry, so he just closed his eyes, burying his face in Ruri's neck. 

Ruri's neck was so soft and she smelled so good-she always did, but Chrome felt like he had never really appreciated it enough until now. If Chrome had been looking, he would have noticed Ukyo's face pressed against her soft, thick blonde hair-Ukyo was a bit taller than Chrome-both men holding hands as they took Ruri from either side. Ruri had never done anything like this before, but she felt certain she had made the right choice, finding the embrace of her husbands more soothing and comforting than anything else, feeling them both so close to her more satisfying than anything she had remembered feeling before. In truth, she never thought she'd live to see this day-or any like it. Being sick most of her life, she assumed she would die before having the chance to get married, but here she was and more than anything, grateful that not only did she get to be married but she got to be married to the two kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful, most loving men in the world. Ishigami Village had no royalty, so to speak, but Ruri felt sure that this must be what being a queen must feel like. 

Chrome had no idea a woman could get this wet-he wasn't complaining, but it was quite a surprise. He didn't fully realize what was happening until he felt Ruri clench around him, squeezing him in a vice grip that felt like nothing he had ever felt before, so tight and hot and wet that Chrome soon felt his own orgasm hit him like a tree falling in the forest, crashing over him without any warning-it took him a few moments after that, when his cock had started to soften a bit-for him to be brave enough to open his eyes again. Married life was new to him and still a bit unfamiliar, but if it was like this, he thought, he hoped their marriage would last ten billion years. 

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Ukyo offered after getting up to get them all towels to wipe off with. Aside from feeling amazing, sex sure was sweaty, Chrome thought. Some of that was probably due to his nerves though. It wasn't every day he got married to the most amazing woman in the universe and the most amazing man in the universe, after all. Marriage, huh? What a crazy thing it is. 

"Oh dear." Ruri pet Chrome's head, running her fingers through his hair after he passed out. "Seems like Chrome tired himself out already." 

"I know what might be a good idea." Ukyo stepped away to go get Chrome some orange juice and hard candy. "Guess he got a little more nervous than he wanted to admit." 

"He's shy. But it's cute." Ruri admitted. 

Sweet, shy Chrome-Ruri continued petting his hair after Ukyo went to go get what he needed to try and revive Chrome. Poor Chrome had been so anxious about their wedding that he hadn't eaten all day and it had taken its toll on him. What a lucky woman I am. Ruri was many things, and perceptive was one of them. She knew it wasn't every woman who got lucky enough to marry one wonderful man, and even less who got lucky enough to marry two of them. Sometimes making the right choices was difficult. Ruri knew this better than anyone, being the priestess of her village, with all the duties and responsibilities that role entailed. But lying there on the bed, petting her younger husband's hair, she knew deep down in her heart, deeper than anyone else could ever see, that she had made the right choice. 


	29. Mozu/Kirisame (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu/Kirisame, crack, technology problems, canon universe, takes place in the America arc, 100% not serious at all, don't try this at home, don't examine this too closely.

Nothing like a hot, humid day in California to ruin your hair-Kirisame sighed, glancing at her hair in her reflection in a small pond. The humidity was the least of her problems, as every single member of the remaining population left in Corn City had been turned to stone and it was all her fault. 

"Hey, check it out!" Yo hollered to his friend Magma, picking up a small, shiny object. 

"Aw, cool, what is it?" 

Kirisame tried her best. Really, she did. She always kept the medusa device right in her pocket (or one of her many pockets, at least,) and never let anyone else touch it, only using it when Senku told her to. But no matter how fastidious she was about keeping everything organized, laundry day came for everyone sooner or later and it just so happened that she had to wash her dress yesterday. 

Kirisame had been in a hurry, so after washing her dress, she didn't think to check the pockets, hurrying off to finish her work. A loyal citizen of the Kingdom of Science couldn't afford to be late, especially when Senku and his closest friends were in the Amazon jungle trying to deal with Stanley and the crazy sniper's merry little gang of misfits. It was only when she happened to walk by Yo and Magma chattering about something or other that she instinctively reached for her pocket and felt that something was very, very wrong. 

Neither man needed to say a word-as soon as she saw the shiny object catch and reflect some of the sun's light, Kirisame knew she was in trouble. 

"Idk, let's see what happens when you touch this!" 

Kirisame leapt into action, snatching the device from Yo and casting it far away from any of them, hoping against hope that nobody else was nearby. Unfortunately somebody was holding a surprise birthday party for someone's grandmother, and everyone and their brother just so happened to decide to attend. Everyone except Mozu, that is, who was busy fixing his dreadlocks. 

"Get out of the way!" Kirisame yelled, but it was too late-Magma and Yo ran in the wrong direction and then, just like everyone else in Corn City, they were petrified instantly. 

The air was a little cooler now, a gentle breeze floating in from the ocean side, and after allowing herself to cry for a few minutes, Kirisame calmly strolled over to the nearest bar, found the last remaining bottle of booze, and downed it in one go. 

"Oh, hey, it's been a while." Mozu, who just strolled in, greeted her, his voice having the usual characteristic drawl it always did, playful yet relaxed just like usual. " They got any more to drink back there?" 

What the hell was Mozu doing here, Kirisame asked herself. "How are you still alive?" 

"Huh?" 

"Didn't you-how did you escape?" Kirisame wanted to yell but despite the fact that almost everyone was turned to stone now, some part of her still felt it was unwise. "I accidentally activated the medusa and turned everyone to stone." 

Mozu was a bit more perceptive than he let on, but he seldom chose to show it. "Huh, so that's why it's been so quiet." He looked around, not seeming particularly interested in anything he was looking at. 

"Don't you understand? How bad that is? Everyone else is petrified now! I killed the entire population of Corn City!" Kirisame wanted to leap off the bar stool she was sitting on, grab Mozu by the neck, and throttle him, but she didn't. "I made the biggest mistake of my life and now the fate of the entire human race is in danger because of me!" 

The tears from earlier must have stained her face because once she made eye contact with Mozu, his expression changed, just enough to clue her in that he really was listening. "You know it's not permanent, right? All we have to do is find some of that revival fluid. It can't be that hard, Senku uses it all the time. Hell, he has a bunch of bottles in some storage closet labeled "revival fluid." 

What the-when did Mozu learn to read? Kirisame shook her head-now wasn't the time to ask. "Follow me." She told him, leaving her empty bottle on the table along with some money. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To get the revival fluid-I need you to help me find it." 

Mozu shrugged. Probably better to try to fix this particular little dilemma before Senku and the others who went to the Amazon came back. 

Like something out of Kirisame's worst nightmares, the sight that greeted her and Mozu when they opened the door to the supply closet was nothing less than despair-inducing. The bottles, each and every single one of them (500 in total,) were empty. Completely, utterly empty. 

"Dammit all!" Kirisame wasn't the type to swear, but this was too much for even her to retain her composure. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! We don't even have the formula!" She picked up an empty bottle, throwing it against the wall. "What the hell are we going to do?" 

Curling up in a corner, puling her knees to her chest, Kirisame felt hot, salty tears wet her face. She couldn't believe it. All her hard work, all her time spent training and all her time spent working for Senku and this was what it all led to. A complete and total failure so massive and systemic that nothing could ever save her from it. If only she was a little closer to the ocean, she thought, so then she could fling herself in it and drown. 

"Hey, come on, it's not that bad." Mozu insisted. "Senku knows how to make it so when he comes back he can just make more and revive everybody." 

"You moron." Mozu was always too laid-back. "What if they don't come back? What if something happens to them while they're gone and they all get killed? Then there won't be any way to make the revival fluid and no way to bring everyone back. There won't be anyone to bury us when we die." 

Though she wanted nothing less than to acknowledge it, her face was all puffy from tears now, her face and eyes red and her eye makeup ruined. She had just destroyed an entire civilization and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

None of that stopped her from flinching when Mozu brushed some hair out of her face. "Hey, you don't have to be so serious all the time." He had rough hands, but the touch felt strangely soft, almost gentle in a way. It wasn't like Mozu at all, except when he was hitting on some girls. Then again, he did spend a lot of time hitting on girls. "We made it all the way to this weird place and we're still alive, accidentally using the medusa isn't gonna kill us." 

Kirisame had never been a big drinker, but she found herself wishing she had more alcohol, even if her face felt hot and her vision wasn't quite as clear as she would have liked. "It was just luck. Luck and some fancy technology we have no idea how to use." Aside from throwing herself into the ocean, Kirisame wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and never come out. "And obviously my luck ran out." Noticing all too suddenly how weird Mozu's hand felt on her face as he wiped away one of her tears, Kirisame got up suddenly. "I'm talking a walk. I need some time to think." 

Without bothering to look back, Kirisame started off in no particular direction, soon finding herself by a small pond. Ugh, this humidity is terrible for my hair. Kirisame had figured out a specific routine of using certain products on her hair to keep it in good condition back on Treasure Island but the climate of California was just different enough from that of Treasure Island to render her hair care routine useless. Why did I even go on this journey? It was a question she couldn't answer, and she felt even worse for it.

Despite the clear view of her own reflection she could see in the pond, Kirisame didn't notice Mozu until he was a few inches away from her. Oh great, now what-

"This is the quietest it's ever been in this place." Mozu wasted no time going all in-hook, line, and sinker. It was his way, after all, much to Kirisame's resigned chagrin. "Might as well make the best of it." 

Kirisame was sure her heart didn't normally beat this loud, and she was sure her head didn't normally spin like this. Why did I drink that stupid bottle of beer? She wanted to curse herself out, but it was no use. Mozu's hand on her shoulder didn't help either. "And how would that even be possible? In case you haven't noticed, it's just the two of us stuck in this strange place now, with no idea when or if Senku and his friends will come back." 

Whatever was going on in Mozu's head, his expression showed no hint of distress. "They'll be back." he said more out of a subconscious instinct than logic, "And in the meantime, why don't we enjoy the privacy?" The look in his eyes was like that of a hungry snake, but more eager and not quite as cunning. He was neither incredibly intelligent or especially stupid, but he wasn't really average either. He was weird, pretty much, and that was the only way to describe it. Kirisame didn't like how she felt when Mozu rested a hand on the small of her back, mainly because it made that weird fluttery feeling somewhere in her ribcage even more fluttery. 

"Are you drunk?" 

"Sort of. A little, I guess." Mozu had found one last bottle of booze stashed away somewhere and knocked it back in one go just out of curiosity. It was pretty good actually. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy this if I wasn't." He played with her hair with his other hand, the gesture making Kirisame's face heat up. Alcohol really does make you feel weird-Kirisame vowed never to drink another drop ever again, but for now, she supposed, she could overlook that particular mistake. 

Guess there was more alcohol after all. At least Kirisame wouldn't be the only one who had been drinking-she wasn't sure if that made what they ended up doing better or worse, but it was a fact, and at least if she was going to be drunk in the middle of a disaster of her own making, at least she wouldn't be alone in her compromising state. 

\----- 

"Ow, not that hard-" Kirisame breathed, inhaling sharply as Mozu's teeth glided over the sensitive skin of her neck. It wasn't like there was anybody else around, so it didn't matter but Kirisame insisted they go inside an abandoned cabin anyways. She had already made enough mistakes, no sense in risking making another one. 

Mozu grinned, not that Kirisame was in a position to see it, pressing a soft kiss against the bruised skin of her neck where he had just left a small little trail of bites and nips. Mozu was useless for some things, but he had his moments. He was a surprisingly good kisser, for one thing. Kirisame never figured he even bothered to get any practice when he could just fuck anyone he wanted and move on to the next person the next day or sometimes even sooner. 

"Ah, don't-" Kirisame found that it took her a moment to catch her breath, feeling quite a bit hotter and more flustered than she imagined she ever would be in this sort of situation. Mozu was handsome enough and objectively had a fit, athletic physique, but his personality was a turn-off. "Don't stop yet-" 

She needn't have worried, it turned out, as Mozu, who had taken advantage of the opportunity to suck on one of her nipples, switched to the other one within a second's time. He sure knew how to use his mouth-at least when he wasn't saying stupid things, she admitted. Not out loud, of course, but admitted it nonetheless. No point in lying to herself now. 

It was more muggy and humid than straight-up hot, but the temperature might as well have risen 20 degrees even inside the tiny little cabin they were in, lying in somebody else's bed while Mozu licked and sucked on the sensitive nub-one of them-while he pinched the other one. It was almost too much to take in at once, Kirisame's thoughts bouncing around her head like a ping-pong ball, a thin layer of sweat coating her skin-she couldn't tell if it was Mozu's or her own, and decided it didn't matter. She wished she was a little less dizzy, but that didn't stop her from letting out a small, soft cry of pleasure as Mozu let go of her other nipple, dipping two of his fingers inside her pussy. The feeling of his long, thick fingers sliding in between her soft, wet slit made her swallow hard, the muscles of her throat straining as she did so. Even knowing what had happened and how they ended up here, Kirisame couldn't help but shake the feeling that it wasn't safe to assume anything, even the fact that they were alone. 

"You're pretty wet already-I guess you were a virgin after all." Mozu didn't care if a woman was a virgin or not, at least not enough to let it affect whether or not he'd still want to fuck them, but he found it amusing that his suspicion proved correct. "Not that I'm complaining." 

"Good, because I didn't ask for your opinion." It was hard to talk back to him in this state, especially given how he used his fingers, but Kirisame wouldn't let that stop her from trying anyways. 

The devious, wolf-like grin on Mozu's face was as clear as day, despite everything else being blurry and out of focus. Damn this-damn my stupid, useless brain. Kirisame had no idea why Mozu of all people had her feeling this way all of a sudden, or why her body was reacting so strongly to his touch, but she could only spend so much time and energy questioning it after the amount of alcohol she drank. "I always liked you-you've got pluck." Mozu thrust his fingers in faster this time, repeating the motion several times before adding a third finger. "I've always liked a woman with pluck." 

"I'm so happy for you." Her voice deadpan despite everything, Kirisame stared up at the ceiling, wondering if it was going to cave in on both of them. "But I'm sure I'm not the only woman you've said that to." 

Mozu gave her a curious look, as if he was actually trying to remember. "No, probably not." he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, which almost made her feel more dizzy then when he pressed a third finger in her slit. "I guess you could say you're my type." 

Some strange part of her that, until now, she had never known existed, made her want to suck on his finger. I wonder when was the last time he washed his hands-Kirisame shooed that thought out of her mind. "What do you want?" 

Mozu was nothing if not an enigma, and despite all the years they had worked together, Kirisame never felt as if she truly knew him. Granted, part of that time, she tried her best not to spend any more time with him than necessary, back when they were both young and she was still trying to get used to her new role as the guardian of the medusa. Mozu was too loud and boisterous and she was shyer than most and it took a while for her to work up the nerve to engage socially with him. With the same carefree expression as usual, he answered her. "I want to fuck your brains out." 

Some statements could not be dignified with a response and some were simply too obvious to bother responding to. "No, I mean, besides that. What do you want? Out of life-all of it." 

Despite his loud, exuberant nature, Mozu did keep some things to himself, or at least saw no need to share them with other people. "To be honest, I don't know. Back on Treasure Island, I always figured I'd cross that bridge once I killed Ibara." He paused a moment before continuing, mulling the thoughts over in his head. "Now, I guess there's nothing stopping me from figuring it out." 

Kirisame had never been brave enough to admit it back on Treasure Island, but she had always hated Ibara. Most people did, she figured. Strange, really, how-the thought was cut off abruptly by a flash of light behind her eyes and suddenly she felt something clench. The next time she made eye contact with Mozu, he bent down to kiss her neck. "But for now, I still want to fuck your brains out." 

Mozu and his one-track mind. Some people weren't, but Mozu was the textbook definition of consistent. It wasn't a terrible thing, even if it could be annoying at times. "You don't have fuck my brains out." she replied. "I need those for later." Damn him and his stupid, smug face and that stupid, eager look in his eyes. "You can just finish what you started. " 

"Just a figure of speech." Kirisame was a virgin just like Mozu guessed, and she had never given any thought how to have sex. That was for other people to worry about. So when Mozu spread her legs apart, she closed her eyes, waiting. A moment passed, a spark of electricity shooting through her, followed by a slight pressure. 

"That's not all going to go inside me...is it?" 

Figures he would be...proportionate. Kirisame sighed. It couldn't be that bad, right? The human race had continued its existence for an untold number of years this way, after all. "Don't worry, you get used to it quicker than you'd think. And I'll start out slow." 

To his credit, Mozu kept to his word. It burned a little at first, a stinging pain shooting inside her for a few moments, but with the slow, rhythmic rock of his hips, the pain soon faded away, Kirisame adjusting to the length and girth of his cock more easily than she anticipated. Good, see, this isn't so bad, she encouraged herself-it was strange, but nothing she regretted trying. Sighing to herself, she kept a firm grip on his biceps as he picked up the pace, thrusting with more intensity, if his enthusiasm had already been maxed out the moment they started. I could get used to this-her eyes fluttering shut, her face was burning now, every inch of her body lit up with a strange, unusual feeling that she lacked the words to describe, the aching desire building inside her sparking into an inferno, like a forest fire lit by a single match. 

It was new and certainly like nothing she had ever felt before, and despite her attachment to following a routine and avoiding unnecessary change, Kirisame could not in any honesty regret ending up here, in this strange new place, in this strange new corner of the world, her back pressed against a mattress and her head pressed against a pillow, her thick hair damp around her face as Mozu held her waist, his hands digging in as he rocked his hips back and forth, the pace slowly but steadily building as fast as the delicious ache of arousal built inside her. How was this possible-Kirisame didn't have an answer, and perhaps would not be able to find one, but she figured it wasn't worth questioning, her vision going out of focus and her legs trembling even as Mozu let go of her waist to grab both of them, holding them in the air as he fucked her harder, each thrust sending stars shooting behind her eyes. 

It was all a little scary, unnerving, even, but her body craved more, her tight, wet hole clenching around Mozu's cock more than she thought possible, the feeling causing her to squirm and writhe even though she could hardly move. Whether it was the soft, high-pitched noises she made or the way her breasts bounced with each thrust from Mozu or simply just the way she felt around him, she could tell by the tone of his voice and the increasingly erratic pace of his thrusts that he was almost there, and so was she-this wouldn't be the first time she orgasm-ed, but it would be the first time she did so while fucking someone, and she couldn't even begin to guess what it would be like. 

As she guessed, she didn't have long to wait, finding that her vision disappeared for a handful of moments, a shrill, piercing cry passing her lips as a shock of invisible electricity jumped through her body, every cell and nerve ending in her body being absorbed and consumed in the feeling. Another handful of moments later, when she opened her eyes again, the world seemed a bit clearer, a bit more real, a bit more in focus, and she instantly realized what happened. 

"Who'd have thought America would be this interesting?" Mozu mused, rolling over to lie next to her. 

"Beats me." Kirisame didn't have an answer for him, but when he curled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her, she figured worrying about her many, terrible, unfortunate problems could wait a little while longer. 

Maybe America isn't so bad after all. Strange, certainly, Kirisame couldn't deny that. But not bad. And surely, that had to count for something.


End file.
